Velvet Green, Silken Blue
by xXxPhoenixXxRisingxXx
Summary: Set years before the movie, Loki lost his Sigyn years ago, but what happens when he comes to collect the prize she had promised him in return for her freedom? Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey so I LOVED the movie Thor and loved loved loved the character of Loki, so I thought I'd do what I do best and make up a love story for him. So, it's based mostly off of the marvel movie and norse mythology (none of which I own!), I only own Anna and any other new characters. Let me know what you think **

**Prologue**

"Loki…" Sigyn sighed, pulling her gossamer veil over her tumbling tresses of sunbeam gold.

He loved those precious strands that framed the ever-so-slightly rosy planes of her fair face. Standing behind her, watching her twist those wild locks of liquid gold, his hands twitched. Whether from a sudden impulse to run his hand through those silken strands as he had done so many times before, or from a sweep of barely repressed sorrow at the nature of the occasion, he would never know. At length, his own sigh filled the silence and he watched her shiny blue eyes glisten.

"You go through with this," His hands encircled her frail lace-garbed arms when she stood, his deep forest green eyes pleading with her; "I won't let you."

Sigyn smiled remorsefully up into those eyes, watching as they fingered the delicate lacy patterns of her gown's sleeves. It was a simple dress, fashioned in haste in which the wedding was orchestrated. His lips, those lips whose prudent language she had grown to read, were pursed in that helpless way that brought her tears cascading down like clear pearls down her flushed cheeks.

Loki almost cried out then. He remembered the otherworldly glow of her skin, when she was a Aesir, sneaking past curfew with him as children, running through the gardens of Asgard under the pale kiss of the moonlight. He loved the way she would glow under the moonbeams, eyes alight and hair falling over slender shoulders.

"You have to let me go, Loki." Sigyn said softly, nearly whispering.

It was not a plea, but rather a warning.

"No…" Loki fought for words, Sigyn watched them each nearly issue forth from his trembling lips, but never pass.

"I gave up my immortality…" Sigyn whispered, fingering the glowing moonstone necklace, her only proof. "Does that say nothing to you?"

His eyes, those dangerous depths of consuming emerald were once enough to bend to his will without question, were now the cause of the embers slowly burning within her. They were turning dark, desperate; like a feral panther forced into a corner. She knew it would not be enough to halt his advances now with soft, gentle persuasion. Sigyn felt the few little words she needed to say, that he needed to hear, manifesting themselves at the tip of her tongue.

Gazing into those pools of beryl, she watched his heart shatter under the weight of her cool words.

"I love him."

Sigyn had expected this to break him, but she did not expect such a dramatic response. Loki, the god of mischief, lover of tricks, prince of treachery, gripped the material of his royal uniform over his heart with a wide-eyed gasp. It were as if she were watching all the air rush from his lungs. He seemed feeble now, childlike. Trembling like a twig just before it snaps in two, his eyes flew wildly over every piece of furniture in the room, up to the ceiling, over to the window, to the floor below, and finally they rested upon her.

"Loki…" Sigyn bit her lip, feeling bathed in relief that he had not tore her bridegroom apart down the hall in seconds.

Suddenly he froze, and she held her breath. His eyes blinked, drying themselves. With one firm step towards her, his intent turned from mourning… to cruelty. Nearly a whole head taller than her, although all sinew and lean muscle, his immortal strength sent her staggering for support. Gripping her vanity's table, she felt her heart grow sick at the sight of her childhood love scorned.

Glancing out the window, she watched the snow fall gently. She had wanted a summer wedding, but the circumstances denied her even such a trivial indulgence. When she had met Rorak, on a simple traipse across the worlds, she could not deny the intense feeling of ravenous need for every part of him: his easy going smile, his copper hair that fell in uneven locks, his sturdy build. It was not the innocent affection she had lavished upon her childhood sweetheart, that lovable trickster. She had not thought anything of the pure, innocent pledges of undying love they had vowed as children of the gods.

Now, as Loki gazed at her with all the white hot fury that his soul could muster, she quaked with unsuppressed fear.

"Love _him?_" Loki mocked, his lips turning into that sneer she despised. "Love _him?_ Love the _human mortal_ who will never know the glory of your upbringing. Never know the true spirited girl that I… that I…"

There, again there was the helpless, nearly lifeless form before her eyes. He swayed dangerously and she held out a hand to steady him.

"_Do not touch me!_" He cried, his face screwed up in fury. "If it is a _human_ life you desire, then it is a _human _life you will have, and all the displeasure it entails!"

Breathing rapidly, like a wild feline, Loki stormed to the window, tracing the frosted glass tenderly with his pale elegant fingertips. The humans, Vikings, as they called themselves, were a rough people who believed in the power of the gods. Too gruff for gentle, ever yielding Sigyn.

"But know this, Sigyn," Loki whispered dangerously low, unnerving her, "Know that now, when you have so blatantly broken your vow to me, so I shall break your trust in turn."

Too shell shocked to respond, Sigyn felt her very human heart flutter as he wheeled around, emerald eyes aglow with vicious glee.

"You have promised your heart to me," He seethed, "And so it shall be mine. In time, I will return to earth and will find you're descendent, and take her as my own. This is the choice you've given yourself, Sigyn: an eternal life with me beginning now, or this painfully brief human misery, leaving the toll for the fruit of your bloodline?"

Sigyn bowed her head, ice cold tears streaming down her face. "I… I love him."

Her whisper fell upon a silent room, however, as she glanced up and he was gone. But as she dried her eyes and adjusted her skirts, she felt the cool breath of his laughter upon her face.

"I hope she has your eyes…"

**Chapter One: The Raven**

It began with a raven. Anna awoke to its cool black stare, transfixed almost as it lilted its head slightly. It was gazing down at her from an outstretched, gnarled branch of her oak tree outside her open window. A balmy mid summer breeze carried in and she lifted her head off her pillow with hesitant, calculated motions as if not to frighten the black bird away. Sliding her smooth, fair skinned elbow under her for support, she felt her silken gold waves caress her bare shoulders. She nearly screamed when the bird blinked and shook its feathers lightly, the faintest hue of green in its coloring as it preened in the sunlight.

"Good morning." She mouthed, careful not to scare it.

This hardly perturbed it, however, as it cocked its head to the side, its eyes softening.

"_Anna!_" A shrill cry, muffled by her door, sent the fowl staggering, ruffling its feathers indignantly.

"I'm coming!" Anna cried, sighing as she glanced from her door to the empty branch where the strange bird had been perched.

Stretching arms high over her head, she sighed and swung her legs over her bed. Her hair had dried since her shower that night and gently yielded to her paddle brush as she eased it through her locks. It fell in luscious golden waves that kissed the bottoms of her shoulder blades and framed her delicate facial features. Her bright clear blue eyes scanned over her wardrobe and she selected a simple pastel green summer dress with a simple white lace trim and simple white ballet flats. Sweeping her hair up into a simple bun at the base of her skull, she smirked wryly when several stubborn half curls fell against her face rebelliously.

Touching a hand to her necklace, she watched its faint blue glow in the sunlight shining through her window. It was a moonstone oval set in slender silver. Her great grandmother had given it to her back in June, and she hadn't taken it off since. Somehow it made her feel tied to her ancestry. Besides, great grandmother Eire had said its milky white patterns glittered clear blue as Anna's eyes when she wore it.

"Morning mom." She said, kissing her mother's temple as she sat down to grab a piece of fresh toast.

"Morning dear," Her mom, Victoria, smiled, "Working early today."

"Yeah, down at the shop." Anna answered, filling a plate full of fruit from a bowl on the kitchen table. "I'll be home around four… ish."

"Alright," Mom smirked, her daughters same, though aged, features twisting into a grin, "Will _Ryan_ be there today?"

Anna paused while chewing a slice of sweet pineapple, her brows furrowing. "I don't know. Why?"

"Ah… the innocence of youth." Victoria giggled, feeling younger than she had in a while.

Anna rolled her eyes. Ever since she had spent the first half of her summer after high school graduation backpacking across Europe with her best girl friend Colbie in tow, before settling in a small Norwegian village to spend a holiday with her great grandparents, her mother had been hell bent on tying her down to this little seaside southern California town one way or another. What ties could be more binding than those of fierce young love?

That's the problem, Anna would sigh to herself, I don't love him.

Clearing her plate and kissing her mother goodbye, she left their little two bedroom bungalow and swung onto her beach cruiser bicycle.

"Hey!" Her mother called as she pulled out onto the street. "Don't forget it's Lucy's birthday tomorrow! Today might be a nice day to pick her up a present, hint _hint_!"

"You got it!" She called over her shoulder.

Pedaling into town, she felt the cool kiss of the ocean breeze on her face, the waves not twenty yards from the road she sped down. Staring at the road, she could feel the heat of the day already creeping into her sun kissed, yet stubbornly fair, skin. A tiny shadow crossed her path and she gazed upwards.

A bird… A great black bird…

"Anna, watch out!" She heard a young man's voice call out to her.

Before she could stop, she felt the front tire of her bike clip onto the curb, sending her sprawling on to the sidewalk headfirst. Landing ungracefully, she kept her chin from smashing onto the pavement by shielding it with her arms and successfully stripping the skin off of her elbows. Her dress was remarkably unscathed, it seemed, if only a little dusty from the loose pavement. Rising clumsily to her feet, she felt tentatively at her elbows and fresh blood shone on her fingers. Swaying dangerously, she felt two clammy hands hold her upright.

"Easy, Anna," Ryan said uneasily, "It's just a little blood. C'mon, it's not that bad."

Anna knew he meant well, but was too engrossed in proving his manhood to seem in any way maternal. Guiding her into the flower shop, Rimbly's, she mumbled something about her bike. Sitting her down on the shop's front counter, she watched him bring her bike up to the front window outside. Great, she thought, the bike is untouched but the anemic one is leaking dangerously.

Awesome.

Walking over to sink, Anna watched as Ryan's mom came sweeping in with her face pinched in worry.

"Oh Jeeze," Mrs. Rimbly tutted sweetly, "Another graceful moment, huh Anna?"

Anna loved watched stout Mrs. Rimbly maneuver around the gardening shop and nursery with deceiving fluidity. Everyone was more graceful than Anna. Helping Anna wash her superficial wounds with soap and water and wrap them in bandages. This was a monthly, if not weekly, occurrence.

"Feeling better?" Ryan asked awkwardly, avoiding Anna's clear blue gaze as he nervously set about arranging packets of seeds in the front display.

"Yeah," Anna answered absentmindedly, spraying the hanging baskets overhead with water.

Her mind was elsewhere, watching the rather large black bird that would occasionally wander past the front windows, hopping across the sunny sidewalk. Anna read enough symbolic literature to know that crows and ravens were dark omens, and this one seemed a living half breed of both. It's almost metallic green shine of feathers glimmered in the sunlight. Somehow the sight of it made her uneasy now.

Ryan was going on about something, something about… water…

"Anna! Earth to Anna!" He grinned sheepishly when she snapped out of her reverie.

"Huh? What?" She frowned when his grin grew.

"You're out of water." He said pointedly.

"Wha-?" She glanced up at her watering can, an old water-filled Windex container… which was empty… "Oh…"

When she allowed her eyes to wander once more, the black bird was gone.

The Next Day…

"_Anna…"_

_Anna felt her head, light as a feather, lifting not of its own accord._

"_Anna."_

_Two orbs of glowing green, like glowing northern lights, or emerald tinted stars._

"_Anna!"_

_She tried to hold up her arms to protect her eyes as those two burning green embers began to spark dangerously._

"_**ANNA!"**_

"ANNA!"

Anna awoke to the screeching cries of her now-seven -year-old sister Lucy barreling into her room the next morning. Turning her head to the side, she swore she saw a flash of black feathers just before she felt the air rush from her lungs when Lucy came crashing down upon her.

"Guess what! Guess what! Guess _what_!" Lucy cried jubilantly.

"You're seven!" Anna tried to seem jovial as bony little Lucy made a trampoline out of her stomach. "Ya-ay…"

"I _know_!" Lucy shrieked, launching off of Anna's bed and bounded to her vanity mirror, sitting at the desk. "And you're going to do my makeup. I'm a _big girl_ now."

"I know you are." Anna smiled softly, pressing a kiss to her little sister's strawberry blonde curls.

Pressing her least-gaudy red lipstick to her little sister's lips and sweeping a little mascara over her patient little lashes, Anna wished her happy birthday as Lucy gasped in the mirror. Anna watched Lucy as she touched her little seven year old face in wonder. Glancing up the mirror's length at her own face, Anna imagined her sister gaining the modest curves that genetics had blessed her soft but frail frame with. All too soon, she thought, too soon.

Suddenly something dark flashed in the mirror and Anna gasped.

"What is it?" Lucy asked, still half dazed in wonder at her made-up face.

Blinking, Anna wheeled around to find her window empty. "Nothing… I hope."

Mom had planned Lucy's birthday party at noon, so Anna could stick around for screaming children and cake and presents and Disney movies before heading to work at four thirty. Lucy loved her gift from Anna, a little empty photo album with pretty yellow flowers on the cover. Her little sister loved taking pictures with her little toy Polaroid and storing them everywhere in her room. Now she had somewhere to put them.

When the time came to go to work, Anna pedaled twice as slowly today. That sense of foreboding from that morning had not left her breast. Wearing an old simple white a-line skirt and clear blue blouse that matched her eyes, she parked her bike and quickly rushed into the store.

"You're late." Mrs. Rimbly admonished in that playful way of hers, warm chocolate eyes shining.

"I'm sorry," Anna began.

"Don't worry, it's Lucy's birthday," Mrs. Rimbly smiled pleasantly, "You're babies are in the back. One's blooming."

Without another word, Anna rushed into the nursery in the back, her heart light once more. Far back in the corner was a small veiled box with a heat lamp glowing dutifully inside. Pulling back the curtain excitedly, Anna bit her lip and grinned. She had been nurturing her rare species of Himalayan blue poppy for nearly a month now and the fruits of her labor were beginning to show.

A small flash of electric blue was unfurling from the bud of one of the flowers. It was slight, but anything was worth celebrating. When her great grandmother in Norway had given her the seeds, she had vowed to grow them, take as many photos as possible and send them to her great grandparent's email. A laptop and lessons on modern technology were her family's present to them when she visited in June. Caressing the swelling bud, she silently willed it to grow, same as she had been doing for weeks now. Spraying her budding greenery with her Windex container, she took a deep breath and stood gazing over her work.

Wait, she glanced nervously at one of the flowers. It's bud was turned downward from the weight. She needed a splint for it, to grow upright.

Turning on her heel, she gasped as she collided with something firm, yet somehow soft and warm. Blinking, she felt two rather large, gentle, dry hands wrap themselves around her arms to steady her as she backed away. Face burning with embarrassment, she had to tilt her head upwards slightly to meet the gaze of whomever this stranger was.

Lips parting slightly, she had to consciously keep from gasping. Two deep green eyes held hers captive, staring down at her. It was a man; a very tall man. Nearly a whole head taller than her, he held her steady with his long, almost elegant fingers. She wondered if he played piano…

"Oh, I'm sorry." She forced a half dazed smile as he released her, hands quietly retracting to his sides.

"Quite alright." He smiled softly, his distinctly British sounding accent causing her alarm.

In a town where everybody knows everybody, foreigners can seem a bit out of place, even for someone who just spent a significant amount of time overseas. This stranger was dressed quite outlandishly as well. He wore a white dress shirt and black tie under a casual suede looking cream pea coat, a plain grey scarf round his neck. Casual, she thought, yet undeniably sharp. He stood erect, posture giving off an air of calm, modest grandeur.

"Can I help you find something?" She asked as he suddenly turned from her, wandering around the dimly lit nursery.

She wondered how he was not sweating his skin off in the balmy heat of the nursery. Rather uncomfortable in the warmth herself, she had swept her hair into a low ponytail to keep it away from her face.

A smirk slowly made its way across his face and his eyes lit up with some unmistakable hint of mischief. Anna recognized that same look on her sisters face from time to time. Except, usually, Lucy was about to race down the stairs on a mattress or rearrange the furniture with that same look. His features were angular, sharp. He had midnight black hair slicked back down to the nape of his neck, a high forehead and a pointed nose. His lips were thin but defined and his curious emerald eyes were currently staring deeply into hers. Outlandishly handsome, she thought to herself.

"I'm afraid I've already found what I'm looking for." He smiled, flashing straight, ultra-white teeth.

Anna felt her face radiate heat as he took a step towards her. He had to be nearing his late twenties from the looks of it. There she was, rapidly approaching nineteen. What was he doing staring into her like that.

"What would that be?" She asked, mouth suddenly dry.

She didn't like feeling this uncomfortable. Her palms were suddenly warm and ever so slightly moist. Feeling stifled in her flowy blue blouse, she wished she could take off her keds without looking stupid. The man's eyes flickered across the room, sweeping over to where her covered babies were soaking up the heat lamps' warmth greedily.

"Are those Himalayan blue poppies?" He asked, gently stepping from beside her to view them at a better angle.

"Yes," She replied quickly, hoping he would not touch them, "They're very delicate."

"As all the most precious flowers are," The strange man noted, reaching a hand to caress the little limp bud.

Snatching one of the toothpicks they used to mark what plant was what from the table beside her, Anna reached around him as his fingers retreated from her beloved babies. Taking the tie from her hair, she gently fashioned a splint for the failing bud, holding it upright gently. Her hair fell all around her face and she watched the slight twitch in the strangers' hands.

"These are yours then, I suspect." He smiled, tucking his hands behind his back as she stuck the toothpick in harder, the little splinter of wood refusing to still itself.

"Yeah," She nodded slightly, "I've been growing them for a month- ouch!"

When the confounded pick finally stuck, her finger was the slippery one. Sliding down the little sliver of wood, she received one in her fingertip. Biting her lip in pain, she watched the angry swell of blood rise in her skin around the puncture. She hated the sight of blood. Ever since she decided to give blood her freshman year in high school at the annual blood drive and fainted because of her apparent anemia, she hated blood.

Suddenly, those long, dexterously looking fingers enveloped hers with cool, dry comfort. Holding injured index finger in one hand, he pinched the long sliver between his other hands thumb and index finger nails. The sliver was huge, nearly as big as the toothpick from which it came. Anna gaped up at the stranger, shocked at his shameless indifference at her discomfort at their proximity.

"Take a deep breath." He said, his voice so velvety and soothing that she was almost too distracted to take his advice.

She was glad she did.

Biting her lip did not seem enough to squelch the whimper that made its way past her clenched jaw. His eyes were gentle as he slid the tip of the thick sliver out of her finger, a speck of bright red blood dripping off the jagged edge and falling to the plastic covered floor below. Anna felt her face turn deathly cold and the room begin to lilt.

"Ah, there we go." The stranger said calmly in his low, throaty voice. "Anna, what's wrong?"

"How do you…" She swallowed, suddenly with his arm around her waist for support. "Know my name?"

"You're name tag, silly." He laughed lightly, his eyes growing serious though when he saw her face. "You're pale as parchment. Come, sit down a moment."

Too weak to protest, Anna felt his large hands steer her almost tenderly to one of the benches along the side of the nursery, sitting her beside him.

"Thank you." She smiled softly as he handed her a soft cotton handkerchief, seemingly conjured from thin air. "Where'd you get this?"

"My pocket, of course." He grinned, the air of playfulness returning to his glowing beryl eyes.

"Right." She shook her head, letting the little drips of blood drain into the kerchief as she pressed it to her little wound.

"You don't like blood, do you?" He asked after a moment of silence, his words more of a thoughtful musing than a question.

Anna had been letting her mind wander back to the fact of how composed he was in spite of the intense heat in the room. "Hm? No, not at all. I shouldn't think anyone would."

This seemed to amuse him on some private level, as his light chuckle startled her. "You'd be surprised, Anna."

After another odd moment of contemplative silence, she felt the words suddenly rise to her lips.

"What's your na-" She began, but was cut off when Mrs. Rimbly came bursting through the plastic flaps that hung down the doorframe between the nursery and the shop.

"Oh, Anna," She glanced between her and the stranger, as if wondering how he got in without her hawk's eye noticing, "There you are. Have you been back her the whole time-? What happened to your finger?"

Glancing down at the blood soaked handkerchief in her hands, she shook her head thoughtfully, painfully aware of the looming presence of the emerald eyed stranger at her side.

"It was just a sliver." She held up her index finger to prove it, the little clotting puncture wound much smaller than she had thought earlier.

But Mrs. Rimbly's eyes remained fixated upon the tall, dark haired stranger. "Oh, well. She is rather clumsy. Aren't you, dear?"

Noticing the strangers eyes fixed upon her, she had every intention of fleeing the room at all costs. Just as uneasy as she had been earlier that day, she felt the sudden panic begin to rise within her.

"Yes, definitely a klutz." Anna said, turning slowly to the man probably ten years her senior as he stared down at her intently. "Well, thanks for helping me out…?"

He seemed to pause, giving thought to telling her his name or not. "Louis."

"Thank you, Louis." Anna shook his left hand, as her right one was sufficiently preoccupied with the kerchief.

Stepping out into the cool air of the shop, she began arranging gardening magazines in their display cases. Well, as well as she could with one hand. She heard the bell of the shop door 'ding!', announcing the departure of her the stranger, Louis. Taking a deep breath, she sighed with relief as Mrs. Rimbly came bustling up to the front counter behind her.

"Good riddance." Mrs. Rimbly nodded resolutely. "Odd, quiet guy, don't you think? Hardly said a word after you left. And the way he _looked_ at you! Shameful! A man his age staring at such a young thing."

Mrs. Rimbly kept on tutting the man and clucking her tongue reproachfully. Anna slipped into her usual quiet self, rummaging through the store and helping the occasional customer. She didn't blame Mrs. Rimbly, in a way. Everyone knew everyone in this small town. Strangers were quietly discouraged and newcomers silently tolerated. Anna hated it here.

Soon enough, she told herself, I'll be moving somewhere else. Perhaps Rome, she thought, it was nice there. Nice and warm. Or perhaps the mystical countryside of Norway, to live with great grandma Eire and great grandpa Rowan. Grandpa Row was the best, had the best stories, knew the best places to eat in their small village. Grandma Eire was as comfortably shy as Anna. Easy companions, Eire taught Anna the superstitions of their country. How if a girl picks a flower April 31 and slips it under her pillow that night, the eve of May Day, she will dream of her future intended. The story of how her great grandmother had been given the very necklace that Anna wore now by her own mother, and her mother before that, and her mother before that.

But not even the small village near Drammen could make Anna feel as if she belonged. Whether it was the intolerance of her hometown, the linguistic difficulties of her forefathers village, or otherwise, she had yet to find the perfect place where she belonged.

That night, when she lay down to sleep, she fell prey to dreams of a dark nature.

_Anna…_

_Those two shining orbs of evergreen were back._

_Anna, I've come back for you._

_A face, featureless and pale, two bright beryl eyes flashing, grinning at her. _

_My sweet, sweet Sigyn. _

"_Leave me alone!" Anna cried out._

_Suddenly there were hands upon her; large, unyielding hands._

"_Let me go!"_

Waking in a cold sweat to the dark of the night, Anna breathed heavily and gasps and sighs. A sharp tap came at her window and her heart leaped into her throat. Jerking her head to the window, she froze.

It was open.

Tentatively slipping from her bed, she padded over to the window, her heart beating harshly in her chest.

Thud… thud….thud…thud….….thud…thud….thud-

Screaming, she watched a flurry of black feathers whip across her face as she struggled to shut the window. Once the latch was firmly snapped into place, she scrambled back onto the floor.

"Anna!"

The lights flipped on in her room and she blinked rapidly.

"What is going on?" Came her mother's groggy demand.

Anna gulped, gasping once more for breath. "Nothing, mom. I'm fine. Just a bad dream. That's all."

"Alright then." Her mother nodded once Anna slipped back under her covers.

The lights went out, the only illumination coming from Anna's glowing white necklace at her throat. Feeling something sting her finger in the dark, Anna brought her index finger into her mouth for inspection.

It tasted of salty, metallic blood.

She blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Disturbances

There was no sign of the stranger, Louis, throughout the next week or so and Anna was glad. She had enough on her plate at the moment, what with work and picking up Lucy from daycare and… the nightmares. They had begun simple enough; just flashes of light and darkness in her sleep. Slowly, day by day the images began to reveal themselves, like she was watching the same movie over and over in brief, nonlinear excerpts.

Always the same dynamic, however. Large, smooth hands gripping her flushed skin. Two leering beryl eyes burning into her. A name, a mere sigh upon two thin lips, always calling out her name. Sometimes the caught glimpses of soft, golden light; or exotic flowers swaying in a balmy breeze. However, they always ended the same, with a cold sweat and a swift fall to the floor of her bedroom.

Anna refused to open her window, no matter how hot it became. Her mother and sister abhorred this, pleading with her to let the cool air into the stifling brick oven of a house. She never relented.

"I'm worried about you, Anna." Her mother said abruptly one afternoon, fanning herself out on the shaded front deck, nursing an iced tea.

"What do you mean mom?" Anna feigned ignorance halfheartedly, her own glass moistening her palm as she watched the ice bob absentmindedly.

Her mother laid a feverishly hot hand upon Anna's knee. "I think you know what I mean."

Anna paused, sipping her drink tentatively, half watching Lucy run around the yard with a bubble wand, filling the air with soapy, fat bubbles. Heart sinking, Anna wondered if her mother had been suspecting the unnerving anxiety Anna was experiencing. Insanity was something Anna had never thought herself susceptible to, but lately she felt like pulling her hair out by the roots. Sleep deprivation left her without appetite. Emaciated, exhausted and wild-eyed, she loathed to imagine what her mother thought of her.

"It's Ryan, isn't it?" Her mother went on gently, as if giving a recited speech.

Anna was dumbstruck.

"I remember my first love," Victoria went on, rubbing her daughters knee cap lovingly, "Felt sick to my stomach. So… I spent that summer, my sixteenth, at summer camp to get my mind off things."

Anna resisted the passionate urge to roll her eyes. She was by no means disrespectful and truly she had a wonderful relationship with her mom; but this was ridiculous. Sitting silently, Anna listened to her mother's absurd words with a detached calm.

"So," Her mother, "I've set aside some money for a plane ticket-"

Wait, Anna thought perking up, what?

"So you can spend the rest of the summer with Grandma Eire and Papa Row." Her mother finished, squeezing Anna's wet hand tenderly. "How's that sound? Huh? Get away for a little while?"

Anna felt herself grow lax with one great wave of relief. Spending the rest of the sweltering summer in the cool mountain air of Mjondalen with the steady rush of the river nursing at the bay sounded like just the thing to get her mind off the nightmares. Didn't she hear once that nightmares are partly caused by conflict in one's environment?

"I'd love to." Anna said almost mechanically.

And so it was done.

Grandpa Row met her at the airport in his little station-wagon, ready to drive the couple hours it took to get to Mjondalen. Nestled between three rather large clusters of mountains, Mjondalen was cool and crisp under the influence of those snow-capped giants; though still warmed by the ever present sunlight. The paved roads were a recent addition, Grandpa Row had told her in June and at length she watched the scenery pass as he sped towards her grandparents little farm on the edge of town.

It wasn't much, but it was close to heaven as Anna ever imagined it.

The little poultry farm, with one addition of a cow for fresh milk, was set along the fringes of the little town, located in a little glen just beyond the thick forest that gave way to one of the three mountains. Close enough to town to see the river from its elevation; the old fashioned farmhouse was a welcomed sight indeed. Running out to greet her Grandma Eire, Anna gave a girlish squeal of excitement.

"Hello," Eire grinned shyly, speaking in her native accent and enveloping Anna in her frail old arms, "Back so soon I see."

"Yeah," Anna beamed, "Just couldn't stay away."

"Ah, I see the necklace is growin' on ye." Grandma Eire noted, taking the moonstone between her thumb and forefinger as it glowed ethereally in the sunlight.

"I told you she'd never take it off." Grandpa Row winked as he carried Anna's suitcase into the house.

That night Anna was subject to many a folklore before the blazing hearth. Grandma Eire sat knitting in her favorite chair while Anna sat at Grandpa Row's feet while he spun stories as the fire cackled.

"So then," Grandpa continued while Grandma rolled her clear blue eyes abashedly, "both Loki and the goat would cry- shrill as maidens!- with every yank of the cord that tied them together… erm… so to speak, of course."

"And did Skadi laugh?" Anna asked, almost eagerly, although her cheeks burned with the foul nature of the joke.

"No," Grandpa went on, sobering, "Only when the cord snapped and Loki fell into her lap!"

Anna laughed lightly as her Grandpa nearly fell off the sofa with laughter.

"What an idiot." Anna sighed softly.

Suddenly, without warning, a great gust of wind plowed through the west window and blew the fireplace right out! Anna nearly screamed with fright and her Grandpa roared with laughter as Grandma rocked nervously in her chair.

"Well!" Grandpa exclaimed. "Seems it time to get to bed!"

Nodding, watching her grandfather light a candle on the mantle, Anna kissed each of her grandparents' goodnight and climbed up to the loft-turned-bedroom. The only formal bedrooms resided downstairs but Anna had built a make-shift room for Colbie and herself when they had arrived there early June. A mattress sat in the corner near the window where Colbie and her would watch the stars wink to life above the mountains at night. A lamp stood off to the side and she turned it on quickly. A rug had been laid out along the cold hardwood floor and she was grateful for the small comfort. Dressing down into a pair of boxer shorts and a soft blue cami, she brushed her golden waves and collapsed upon her mattress.

Quickly slipping into the warm waves of sleep, she felt the dread return like a shadow casting itself over her.

_No! She cried out._

_Yes, Anna, I am here._

_No, you can't. You couldn't have followed me._

_I did. And I always will. I want you Anna, you belong to me. And we'll never be parted again._

_You're insane…_

_I'm in love… I love you Anna. Accept your fate and come to me…_

_No! I won't! You're not real! You're not-_

Gasping, Anna felt something hard gripped in her right hand. Blinking in the darkness, she watched the open night air, aglow with starlight and her moonstone necklace, open before her. Standing in the doorframe of the house, she held the front door in one hand, one foot already out the door.

"You're not real…" She finished, her throat hoarse. "It's not real…"

Tears stung her eyes as she quietly shut the door, her grandparents' gentle snores filling her ears from the other side of the house. Making her way upstairs, she shivered as she sat huddled up upon her mattress. Praying to God she wasn't losing her mind, she felt her pulse racing.

She did not sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Trickster

"So, do you know what this guy looks like?" Her friend Colbie's soft feminine voice came through the receiving end of Anna's international cell phone. "The one you keep dreaming about?"

"I don't know." Anna replied, biting her lip as she walked along the road that lay parallel to the river. "I never get a clear image. But the eyes, they're always green."

"Hmm…" Colbie seemed to contemplate this.

"But I don't wanna talk about it." Anna said hastily, having already been badgered enough when her Grandma saw her haggard face the other morning. "How's college?"

"Eh, it's University of Portland," Colbie's voice dripped with lazy sarcasm, "It's oh so exciting, don't you know?"

"Hard to have a dull day with you around." Anna smiled, missing her oldest friend fiercely. "Made any new friends?"

"Loads," Colbie's smirk was apparent, "They're all long-haired grungy metal-heads."

Anna laughed at the image that conjured: preppy Colbie lounging around some studio turned bar with a bunch of scary looking hand-banging Metallica fans.

"I gotta go," Anna said as the static began to invade her cell reception again, "Look, try to have fun, okay? Bye!"

Snapping her dinosaur of a cell phone shut, she fingered the Euros in her pocket and ran her eyes over her Grandpa's messy English handwriting. Flour, yeast, turnips, tomatoes, cucumbers, bird seed, ect. Suddenly, something dark flashed in the corner of her eye and she froze in her tracks. Turning her head she swore she saw the intricate pattern of a shawl drawn over scraggly grey waves of hair disappear into the wood beside her.

"Grandma?" Anna called out tentatively.

Pocketing her cell phone, she stuffed her papers into her bag and rushed over to the edge of the forest. It was oddly peaceful she found, once within the maze of birch and pine. Avoiding the scraping fingers of the brush below as she drifted through the wood. In honor of the gracious sunshine, she had donned her favorite white skirt with delicate blue rose pattern. It billowed out in an a-line under her short sleeved white cotton button up shirt. Brushing a stray lock of honey yellow hair from her eyes, she watched hints of her grandmothers scarf flow in the breeze, always just up the hill a ways.

"Grandma!" She called. "Hey! It's me, Anna! Wait up!"

She never imagined her grandmother could move with such smooth speed. Arthritic joints could not possibly allow her grandmother to move with such silent momentum. Bewildered, Anna trotted up the wooded hill behind her grandma and continued to call out to her.

When her grandmother vanished from sight once more, Anna fought to hike up the side of the small hill and paused at the small radius of the top. Glancing around, she found herself alone in the cool breeze looking down upon the little village below.

Quiet alone.

"Grandma?" She called quietly.

A long silence was penetrated by a breathy sigh behind her.

Whipping around, Anna was met with a blast of icy air to her face and a sight that rent her blood freezing in her veins. In the shadow of the great mountain set in the background was… Louis. Two sly green eyes bore into hers, a sharp angled face, dark raven black hair- it was Louis… Dressed in some renaissance looking outfit of green and black, a cross between ancient and acutely modern fashion.

"Louis?" She asked, breathless and suddenly feeling quite vulnerable.

"I'm afraid that's not my name," He smirked, eyes like burning green embers as he took a slow, calculated step towards her.

"Than who are you?" She demanded, holding her ground and watching his grin deepen at her response.

"I'm hurt you don't remember me." He stated, coolly shrugging off her command. "You were nine years old at the time, such a precious little thing… Your mother was gardening in your front yard, your little sister in her play pen. You were watching lady bugs as they crawled up your palms. You chased one into the street and if I hadn't… If I hadn't caught you in time…"

His face turned suddenly grim, his eyes far away and misty. She swore she saw a shudder ripple through him.

"But you were safe soon enough," He continued, the playful smirk making its appearance once more, "You'll always be safe, with me."

Anna felt her heart begin to race, her palms slick with a cool sweat. She felt her throat furiously fight to push forth the words past dry lips.

"Who are you?" She asked again, her feet shifting over the ground slightly, no more than a twitch.

He seemed familiar. Not in the sense of seeing an old friend from childhood, but in a way that was almost primal. Like the way an owl loses its mate and immediately knows its life has come to an end. It was an instinctive remembrance.

He noted this, her skittish contemplation of escape, and before she could blink his smooth, angular face was inches from her own. Crouched slightly to come nose to nose with her, his breath smelt of cool winter green… perhaps some sort of mint…

"You're familiar with your Norse Mythology." His mouth twisted into an infernal smirk, teeth flashing surrealistic white, cool breath reaching her skin. "You tell me."

Backing away slightly, she felt the rocky earth beneath her heel give way and she splayed out her arms in an attempt to steady herself. It was too late, as her flailing limbs would not be enough to balance herself. She was going to tumble over the small cliff and most likely break her neck, rolling down that steep incline. Wide eyed, she blindly gazed up into the man's flashing green eyes.

Suddenly an inhumanly cold pressure appeared at the small of her back. Finding herself pulled back to the safety of the hill top, she gripped the man's sleeve as he drew her away from the edge.

"Easy, Anna." He admonished almost… tenderly. "Don't frighten me like that."

His grip upon her was tight, but somehow faint, like in a dream when someone grabs you while in reality you hardly feel a thing.

"Get off of me!" She gasped, releasing his sleeve and raising a hand to shove him away from her.

Her hand went right through him.

He had vanished.

Like dry ice rushing towards the heavens in a great plume of whispery mist, so was he. As if he were suddenly rendered into steam, he evaporated before her bewildered eyes into a multi colored puff of smoke.

"I assure you," He was at her back abruptly, she temperature behind her swiftly declining, "I mean you no harm."

Turning on her heel, she held her hands in steady fists, ready to strike if the moment presented itself.

"A shapeshifter," She said slowly, her thoughts coming as if through a thick vat of honey, "Like Loki…"

"Yes," He smirked, though his eyes remained coolly detached as they gazed down at the village below them, almost melancholy, "just like Loki."

When his eyes returned to hers, she knew the truth in them as his sorrowful eyes flickered between her own and the illuminated necklace at the hollow of her throat.

"That's impossible." She whispered, watching him saunter towards her… like a wild cat stalking its prey. "You're not real."

"But I am." He said with a flourish of his arm towards her. "Here, touch me. See for yourself."

Backing away violently, she watched the mournful gaze of his beryl eyes turn seething hot.

"You don't trust me?" He said, more of a declarative statement than question.

"I have no reason to." Anna replied, turning as he paced in one great arc around her. "Why are you here?"

There, she watched, his smirk returned. "The course of true love never did run smooth."

Anna blanched. What on earth was this… this _thing _going on about? As she lilted her head to the side, a habit of her confusion, she watched the shadow of sorrow create a thin film over his eyes once more. He laughed bitterly, making her cringe.

"Why am I here?" He repeated quietly, his voice changing tempo. "The soldier's lot requires far journeys; send his girl, the zealous lover will follow her anywhere. He'll cross the glowering mountains, the rivers swollen with storm; he'll tread a pathway through the heaped-up snows; and never whine of raging Eurus when he sets sail or wait for stars propitious for his voyage."

As he recited this, Anna watched the flurry of emotions pass over his… this Loki's features. Passion, the likes of which Anna had never seen before, splayed across his fervent lips as he spoke, his brows lifting with a dreamlike grace, his hands trembling with near imperceptivity. But what froze her breath in her lungs was watching the intense mourning, the _grief_ within his glistening green eyes.

When he had thoroughly finished, Anna took a deep breath and felt her slender, pink nails bite little half moons into her palms.

"Anna," He said her name, caressed in the softest of sighs, "I've waited a Millennia for you."

"You're insane." She whispered, trembling with the instinctual fear that pervaded her senses.

Yes, from fear, she thought. The torturous shudder than rippled through her was from fear…

"Aren't all the Gods?" He asked playfully, his eyes lighting up tremendously before they steadily grew weary once more. "I have waited such a long time to find you, Sigyn. And I won't be taking no for an answer again."

Approaching her like a feral cat closing in upon a frightened mouse, his emerald leer held her captive, hypnotized. Anna bit her lip in an effort to remain calm, placid; an image of indifference to this beryl-eyed maniac.

"Anna, I can give you anything you desire." He went on, stretching his long, slender fingers towards her neck. "Jewelry, perhaps? A different precious stone for each hour of the day, in colors you've never dreamt of. Literature, maybe? The library of Asgard is most abundant. One can get lost for days in the archives. Flowers? I'll give you a garden filled with fragrances and rarities untouched by mankind. I'll give you anything… just yield to me, Anna."

The pad of his elegant index finger caressed the smooth oval of her moonstone and she gasped. With a burst of illumination, her pendant jolted her with a surge of electricity. It was not as painful as a shock of static, but still powerful enough to draw the breath from her lips in one rushed exhale.

She watched the almost mad elation light up those emerald green orbs as he lowered his arm, the sensation of electricity evaporating. Struggling for words, Anna knew from the look of zealous adoration in his eyes that no was indeed not an option.

"Give me time," She felt herself splutter quietly as he bent down to the earth beneath them, "I-I need time to think."

She watched his long, pianist's fingers pluck a stray daisy from the ground below, sheltering it in his grasp tenderly. Standing erect, he seemed somewhat less alarming now. Absolutely still, hardly breathing, Anna watched as he slid the flower's stem over her ear. Disarmed by this almost childlike gesture, Anna felt emboldened to speak.

"I don't know you," She said, watching him eye her heated cheeks with interest, "I won't just listen to the pretty words of a complete stranger and believe everything you say. Give me time, please."

He had been slowly encroaching upon her personal space while she spoke. His lips at her ear in moments, she trembled slightly when he spoke in a smooth, velvety whisper.

"If it's time you need," He whispered, "It will be given. Just remember, Anna, you were promised to me long before your birth… And you will yield to me."

Opening her eyes, not entirely sure when she had closed them, Anna felt the blood drain from her face.

She was alone on the windy bluff.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Fear

It had been over a week since the incident with Loki on the windy bluff and Anna had half convinced herself that it had all been a dream. When she had stumbled back into her grandparents farmhouse with a face as white as a cloudy morning her grandmother had forgotten to admonish her for not collecting their groceries. Anna had not slept that entire night. As if all of the stress of that instance had rent her too preoccupied to be exhausted, too worried to be immobile and lethargic, she sat in silence all night and wept silently because of it.

The days following, however, Anna slept in hour-long intervals and seemed restless as ever and Grandpa Row took her into town to his locksmith shop regularly.

"To get your pretty little mind off things," Was her Grandma's excuse, "You've been a thousand places at once for so long, dearie. It's about time you relaxed awhile."

Venturing into the local pub some nights, Anna rejoiced to see a familiar face flitting around like a delicate yet rushed butterfly.

"Elina!" Anna grinned as the spectacularly red headed beauty rushed up to meet her.

This gained her several bitter looks from a group of young men sitting across the way as Elina abandoned them to greet her.

"Anna!" Elina gushed in her sweet Norwegian accent. "How good it is to see you!"

"Same here," Anna enveloped her in a warm hug, "However I don't think your gentlemen friends will thank me."

Glancing over her whispery white shoulder, Elina pursed her lips at the pack of eager wolves behind them. Shrugging, she rolled her pretty grey eyes and ushered them both to a pair of empty bar stools. The place was packed and the air thick with smoke and the scent of alcohol.

"I can't believe you're back." Elina said jovially. "Is Colbie with you as well? The brown-haired girl with the dark eyes?"

"No," Anna nearly giggled, remembering the small practically Aryan-only population of Mjondalen gaping at Colbie's exotic features, "She's settling in at Cambridge right now. Studies abroad and all that."

"Oh," Elina nodded, flagging down the bar tender, "That's too bad. So, what brings you here?"

Anna fingered the worn red leather upholstery of her stool and frowned. "Nothing, really. Just stress, I guess. I needed… _time to think_."

Her own echoed words shrouded her thoughts in a foreboding mist of murky uncertainty.

"So, what'll it be?"

Shaking her head slightly, Anna glanced up at the reddish blonde head of Arin, Elina's older brother. When Anna and Colbie had met Elina here Colbie had been all over the gorgeous auburn haired boy as he made their drinks with a large half-grin. Now, here he was and all he seemed to be doing was staring at Anna as if he were seeing a ghost. A very pretty ghost.

"Hey Arin," Anna smiled softly, feeling her cheeks flush slightly under his gaze, "A Jack and Coke for me."

"And a Heineken for me." Elina announced, tossing back whatever shot some boy just ordered for her before Anna stumbled in.

After giving his little sister an upbraiding glance, he flashed one of his memorable half-grins at Anna. "Coming right up."

"So, tell me what's got you all mixed up." Elina began while some eighties band's music swirled with the cacophony of chatter around them.

"It's nothing really," Anna insisted wringing her hands under the bar, biting her lip gently, "There's… there's this guy…"

"Getting better by the minute," Elina gasped, "Go on!"

"Well," Anna took a deep breath, trying to figure out the right ways to relay her swelling issues, "Elina, have you ever had someone hell-bent on… seeing you?"

Elina cocked an eyebrow and Anna suddenly felt foolish for asking.

"No," Anna shook her head, "I mean, someone whose really, _really… _into you. Like, obsessive."

"Oh, you've got some American boy back home who can't take no for an answer, eh?" Elina gave her minx like grin, winking for effect. "Oh, Anna, you were so shy last time you visited! You never noticed any looks the boys gave ya. He's probably just smitten, tha's all."

Anna glanced down at her hands as they rested on the bar table. They were shaking. Her face felt cold and she suddenly shivered. Something about the air shifted, the temperature, the smokiness, the smell, something was different. Inhaling deeply, she smelled spearmint and snapped to attention.

"Elina-" Anna turned to ask something but blanched.

Elina was gone, her seat empty and Anna cringed as she heard a group playing pool in the background holler boisterously.

"Don't worry about her," Arin was suddenly before her, setting her drink down, "She's always too hyped up to stay in one place too long. That's the trouble with fast girls."

"Not all girls," Anna spoke up suddenly, stirring her drink thoughtfully, "Not me."

"Really," Arin teased, "Than what brought you half-way 'round the world, huh?"

Anna fell silent and Arin's face fell.

"Anna, I'm sorry," He said hurriedly, "I didn't mean it like that."

Anna waved him away, too embarrassed to make an effort to soothe his bruising ego. He said her drink was on the house, that it was nice of her to come visit her kind old grandparents, how nice her wavy blonde hair looked. Arin eventually gave up and padded off to some other demanding customer.

"Mortal men," Came a frighteningly familiar velvety smooth voice in her ear, "Have no control over their tactless tongues. Wouldn't you agree, Anna?"

Tensing up, Anna glanced to her right and felt her blood freeze in her veins. There sat Loki, serene and playful looking as ever. He was dressed rather sharply this time: tailored looking black pea coat, dark slacks, button up shirt and tie, shiny black leather shoes, and a deep green scarf that matched his eyes wonderfully. His hair was slicked back as she had last seen it, and she wondered how it laid so tamely without obvious use of hair products. Anna felt her entire body suddenly glow warmly as she took in his apparent human appearance.

"So," She turned away and faced her drink, trying to get her wits about her, "You're human after all."

Her ears perked up at the abrupt sound of his laughter. Nothing could have prepared her for it. It was light as air, yet smooth as silk through sliding past your fingertips. Turning towards him as if entranced by its melodically hypnotic quality, she watched him lean closer. She froze, uncertain of whether to follow suit or run for her life. Her heart raced.

"Am I?" He asked, his fingers suddenly playing with a silken wavy tress of her hair, his voice growing low and whispery. "Or do I simply want them to believe I'm human?"

Anna swallowed dryly and reached out for her drink nervously.

"You really shouldn't drink such filth." Loki's fingers had snatched away her precious glass of jack and coke before she had a chance to grasp its cool moist surface.

He lifted it to his lips and Anna wondered if he was going to sample it. Instead, to her surprise, he sniffed it. Grimacing, he set it down with all evidences of contempt in his features.

"Repulsive." He seemed to conclude to himself rather than her. "You'll enjoy far better refreshments in Asgard."

"What?" Anna blinked as he glanced over to her.

"You honestly don't think I'll allow you to wallow around in Midgard," He asked incredulously, "Did you?"

"Well, I'm not going anywhere with you!" Anna said, standing up though her knees quivered at the flash of agitation in his eyes.

"Calm yourself, Anna," Loki's velvety rich voice amazingly began to do just that, as Anna's tense muscles suddenly began to relax of their own accord, "There, that's better, isn't it?"

Snapping to attention, she knew he was having some sort of affect upon her, even if she wasn't sure how.

"Stop doing that!" Anna demanded harshly, halfway out the bar with Loki hot on her heels.

His voice was a soft caress in her ear even as she was struggling to escape him. "Doing what?"

Wheeling around halfway down the rough old road that ran through the town, she felt her eyes flash with anger. Although her insides were awash with an incredible amount of Zen he had created, she nearly shook with anger.

"Stop… stop…" Anna struggled to remain furious as her muscles began to feel like iron weights. "Stop making me feel… so weak…"

"You wound me," He said with mock contrition, his hands suddenly at her sides as she swayed in the late night breeze dangerously, "I simply want to create a truce between us."

Anna's eyes fluttered and she felt the earth pick up speed, rising all at once to meet her helpless head. Going limp, she felt two deceptively strong, though lanky arms gracefully apprehend her in one fluid motion. With her head cradled against his breastbone and her willowy white legs swung over one of his arms, she felt him begin to walk. Too numb to protest, Anna listened to his gentle heart's rhythm and noted that his clothing felt as cool as the night around them. No trace of conventional bodily heat to be found.

"What truce?" She asked out of the silence.

His sigh was long and remorseful and Anna smelt spearmint in the air. "I see that merely plucking you from this ridiculous excuse of a world, as was my original intention, was not so wise a plan. I'll not have a resentful wife."

Anna froze at the word _'_wife'. There was a pause wherein he took a deep, lengthy breath.

"Therefore," He went on nonchalantly, "I will give you this time you so desperately require. But in a fortnight's time, when that pretty little glow of your moonstone fades, I will return to Asgard with you, willing or not."

Anna felt the intensity of his words sink in one by one. _Wife, moonstone, willing or not_. They all hung around her head like wasps, buzzing insistently. She felt tears sting her eyes as he carried her along the old county road. The stars above them glittered like fixed fireflies forever held in place.

What was Asgard truly like? She wondered. The way her Grandpa recited tales about it, it sounded nothing short of paradise. Yet, something about this obviously crazed man, this _God_ that held her securely in his arms, something primal told her to run. She couldn't go with him. She had a life to life, here on Earth with her friends and family and college and jobs and rent and all the normal things for a normal girl.

"You've never been normal, Anna," Loki whispered quietly, as if he had heard her very thoughts, "You are, and have always been, a descendant of the Gods. You should be honored. So many of your race are always thinking they are princes or princesses, born into peasant families. That they are special. But you, you, Anna, are special."

"You're so cold." She muttered quietly, not sure of how she was even speaking, so weary was she.

"I know," He sighed, his voice breathy and icy on her neck, "I know."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: I do try to avoid these, so please indulge me. I own nothing but Anna and my own assorted characters. Thank you all so much for your comments, concerns and constructive criticism. I will be the first to admit that in my haste to make this story it turned out a bit rushed and colloquial for my taste, and I wrote it! Please forgive me, I'll try to please everyone and post ASAP, but I am, sadly, only human. Anyways, I've *ahem* "borrowed" a few riddles, cough cough, from the lovely book "the Forbidden Game" (great book by L. J. Smith; norse mythology hinted in it as well), so don't assume it's original! Just saw Thor again so hopefully my memory of Loki's mannerisms is refreshed. Don't we just _love_ the sophisticated boys?

As always, enjoy

P.R.

**Chapter Five: Terms of Agreement**

Anna awoke with a start. Squeezing her eyes shut, she was unprepared for the onslaught of piercing sunlight that fell in bright beams through her windows in the attic. Blinking in rapid succession, she rubbed her bleary blue eyes and stretched her arms overhead. Sighing contentedly, she felt more rested then she had in weeks. What a night…

Gasping, she remembered very lucidly what had transgressed last night. Loki at the bar and in the streets at her heels, picking her up and soothing her with his honeyed words… going away… to Asgard…a truce.

Beyond the aching pangs of anxiety she felt twisting in her stomach, she felt something hot stir within her. Anger, bright white and searing hot anger was pulsing through her veins. How dare he… how _dare_ he waltz into her life. Not to mention this was one of the most pivotal moments in her life, the summer before college. Suddenly her dreams of shipping out to Palo Alto and walking the sacred halls of Stanford seemed like just that; surreal, out of reach dreams.

Rubbing her temples, she stood up and drew the curtains in her room, lest Loki shift his shape into a peeping black bird. She cringed to think of how many years of careless changing of clothes with open windows had gone by at home.

She paused at that last thought. _Home_. Where was home? It certainly wasn't in those sickeningly primly trimmed lawns and pastel shaded houses of her hometown, nor the bracing cold winds off the mountains here in Mjondalen. No, she thought, it was somewhere in the middle, like some half-forgotten dream she could scarcely begin to conceive. Like some golden childhood memory tattered with the rough hand of age. She never felt 'at home' before. A place was a place, she thought, and nothing more.

"Good morning, Grandma." Anna smiled, the kinks that had been irritating her neck each morning that week suddenly gone.

"Morning Anna-dear." Grandma Eire smiled, wrinkles gathering around the corners of her sharp blue eyes and upturned mouth.

Anna gave the corner of her grandmothers mouth a kiss and watched her a moment as Eire took a pan of lemon loaf out of the oven and began to slice it into thick portions. Setting the table, Anna peered over the half-wall in the kitchen that revealed part of the sitting room. Grandpa Row was seated in his rocking chair, the one with the image of the god Odin with his one eye carved into the back, and tentatively moving his hand over something dark as night.

"Morning Grand-" Anna began, her tongue stunned into silence instantly.

Dropping his left arm, Grandpa Row revealed what lay in his lap.

A cat.

A green-eyed, black cat.

Anna stifled a scream. Gripping the countertop with a painful white-knuckle force, Anna watched the cat's leering beryl green eyes as they watched her warily.

"Ah, I see you noticed our little guest." Grandpa laughed, an old clatter-of-copper-pots sound. "Found him sitting outside the front door this morning. Isn't that right, Loki?"

Anna's eyes never left those orbs of simmering emerald. "L-Loki?"

"_I_ wanted to name him Thor," Grandma called from the kitchen, "But the darn thing wouldn't stop _hissing_ whenever I did."

"Huh," Anna pondered the dynamics of a royal brotherhood thoughtfully, narrowing her eyes at the black slink of fur, "I wonder why."

Suddenly the hairs on the back of 'Loki's silken black hide began to rise and his tail swished with a gracefully curt whipping motion. He was glaring at her. Anna rolled her eyes and convinced herself that it was just another stray cat, that the eyes were an unfortunate coincidence. 'Loki' continued to stare at Anna throughout breakfast and eyed her adoringly when she brought him a hefty saucer of milk to drink afterwards. Without giving it much thought, her fingertips began to knead the silken, raven black fur as he lapped up his meal.

Loki began to purr.

It sounded like velvet.

**Later That Week:**

"I believe it is time to name our terms."

Anna felt her heart give a start as she clutched at her breastbone out of instinct. Giving Loki, the man-version, a withering look she fought the urge to strike him. She had been sitting under the shade of a birch tree, watching the rush of the river while she sketched. Her rather large notepad lay upon her willowy thighs as she sat with her legs bent, knees pulled back towards her chest a bit.

In her surprise, she had dropped her charcoal pencil. It had rolled down the grassy hill a bit before slender, milky white fingers plucked it from the earth. Watching him warily, Anna followed the trail of his fingertips as he brandished the worn down drawing utensil before her. She felt a jolt of electricity spark at her fingertips where they brushed Loki's as he offered it to her.

He was wearing an outfit similar to his Asgardian attire she had formerly seen him in on the windy bluff, except this time he was dressed down, more casual and with less battle-themed style. Still, he retained a regal appearance that seemed superfluous in this natural setting. Anna was worried for a moment that someone would spot them and demand to know where the 'renaissance fair' was. Fortunately they were along the outskirts of the town, far enough away from prying eyes.

"What terms?" Anna asked as he sat down beside her, looking far more relaxed than she imagined he could ever be.

He regarded her with a soft, playful smile and a lilted tilt to his head. "Why, the terms of our agreement. About our returning to Asgard."

"Ah," Anna rolled her eyes and focused on her sketch once more, "So the madness continues."

She should have been frightened, she thought, but in this setting, with him in such a vulnerable looking position, it felt natural to play along. Besides, she thought, she was sick of playing this foreign role: the damsel in distress. Growing up she had been the strong, silent type. No one could push her around, yet, she always seemed to inaudibly demand respect; and inevitably she received it. Her friendships had been few, but well nurtured. She had to be resilient, for her mom and sister's sake. At least, she thought, she had been that way since dad died.

"Your indifference to your situation will not aid you." Loki stated, acutely sober now. "I am offering you one last chance to enjoy your time here on _earth_ before we return to Asgard."

Anna suddenly felt a stab of agitation at her side. He spoke the word 'earth' like a foul oath.

"You keep talking about 'returning to Asgard' as if I've been there." Anna seethed. "In case you haven't noticed, I haven't! I may be the descendant of 'Sigyn', Loki, but I _am not_ Sigyn. I'm not this long lost-love you want to make off with."

"No," He said rather calmly, alarmingly so, as he placidly spirited her sketchpad away with his dexterous slender fingers, tracing her sketch contemplatively, "You're not. You, Anna-"

His eyes rose up to meet hers under thick dark lashes and she froze.

"-Are so much more." He finished. "I did not know love until I first saw you. I meant you no harm then, as I mean you no harm now. It was not some happy accident; the means with which we are bound to one another. You were chosen for me, a thousand years before your birth, here, in this village. When it was a village."

"What are you talking about?" Anna said, her voice more fragile and breathy than she had hoped.

"It was the year 1011," He went on, "Sigyn had been betrothed to me since our births. A happy alliance between the Vanir and the Aesir. But she loved another…"

Anna watched his face fall, something she had not yet seen on him. His eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared, hands shook as they gripped her sketchpad. Lips pursed as if pulling apart tangled words, he looked pinched and uncomfortable. But what's more, she thought, he looked _defeated_.

"A _human_," He continued abruptly, startling her, "Named Rorak. When I approached Sigyn on her wedding day, she refused to return to Asgard with me. I told her the bonds between the gods are far stronger than those of the fleeting affections of a human's heart. I beseeched her… But she would hear none of it. I gave her one last choice, me or another in her place. She chose to place the burden of her vow… upon you."

Anna felt her face drain itself of blood.

"How do I know you aren't lying to me?" Anna whispered through numbed lips. "You aren't exactly known for being candid."

Loki's fingers shot out to her throat and before she could cry out. Anna felt her heart thunder in her chest. But, alas, his slender pianists fingertips landed upon her necklace, lightly caressing it's glossy surface. Anna blanched. Lifting the shining moonstone into the light, Loki gazed upon it with further pursed lips.

"She chose you." Loki said softly. "Of all the generations since her first child, a daughter, she chose you. Sigyn was a seer, she could see the future in most cases. She must have seen you as my wife… she must have…"

Anna's eyes flickered down to her sketch where it lay in his lap, the curving black strokes over the creamy white paper. Loki's gaze seemed to follow hers, his fingertips aching to run along the smooth outline of her collarbones. But even he knew better than to try her.

"You're a delightful artist." Loki noted and Anna felt her face flush slightly from the abrupt change of atmosphere.

"Not always," She shook her head modestly as his lips turned up, knowing how uncomfortable his attentions made her. She pointed at the picture, hoping to distract him, "It's an-"

"An Ouroboros." Loki finished, gazing down at the scaled serpent swallowing its own tail in one graceful arc. "A symbol of the cyclical nature of life. How astute of you, Anna."

Lips parted, she was at a loss for words as he closed the sketchpad and handed it back to her. Closing one hand over hers as he passed it back, his words dripped like honey from his lips.

"Now," He said with order returning to his speech and demeanor, "We'll state our terms for the next weeks of 'time'. Although I'll warn you Anna, these are mere rules in a game you will not win."

"Alright," Anna lifted her chin in an effort to seem steadfast, "I… demand that… you don't touch me."

Snatching her hand and the book away, she cradled it to her chest and stood, ignoring his offered hand of help. Forced to lift her chin to meet his towering gaze, she watched the cogs practically reveal themselves at work in his head through gleaming green eyes.

"Agreed." He nodded resolutely. "In return I demand that you speak to no gentleman in the duration of your two weeks."

Anna gaped incredulously at him, but his grim frown was enough for her to shrug indifferently.

"Fine." She said, clipped in tone. "I demand that you let me see my mom, and my sister one…"

She faltered, her voice growing hoarse. "…one last time."

Standing there, Anna felt her heart sink, suddenly sick to her stomach with dread. Her thoughts had not even waded so far as to reach her doting mother and bright little sister. She felt selfish, and nauseous. The thought of parting from them forever was enough to bring tears to her stinging eyes.

"I will see to it that you bid your proper farewells," Loki began, his voice low and tender, "But I cannot promise… a happy, last reunion."

Anna was too sick at heart to fully comprehend his notion so she nodded her consent.

"My last term," Loki picked up his official tone once more, "Is that _if_ you do want to visit your family one last time, you must answer… a riddle."

Anna perked up, clear agitation etched in her features.

"You… You're only going to trick me!" She gasped, a tear rolling down her snowy white cheek. "Trick me out of seeing my family again!"

"Regrettably," he sighed, "That is my nature. Now, if you want to say your goodbyes, you must _give_ me the answer to my riddle."

"Which is?" Anna spat with the best sarcasm she could muster.

Loki chose to overlook this, and he began to recite eloquently:

"_I am just two and two. I am hot, I am cold. I am the parent of numbers that cannot be told. I am a gift beyond measure, a matter of course. And I am yielded with pleasure, when taken by force."_

Anna stared as if Loki had grown two heads. Pursing her own lips and biting her lower one thoughtfully, she heard him laugh as if enjoying his own little jest. Furrowing her brows she thought over his riddle again and again but could not glean an answer.

"Two weeks, Anna."

"I'll fight you."

"I'll expect nothing less."

Glancing up, she blinked twice. There was only the whisper of the wind through the birch trees and the gurgling prowess of the river flashing in the sunlight.

He was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Liar**

Loki the cat was a bed hog. Each night he lay against Anna's stomach and pawed at her flat belly in his sleep, pushing her away yet seeking her warmth when she wriggled away from him. She found, however, no matter how upset she became at his insistent, attention craving mannerisms, she found his pitiful cries of neglect when she pushed him away even more painful. She could not resist. Cradling him close each night, she prayed like hell that this was only a cat, and nothing more.

She had spent her fleeting days so far walking through town with Elina, shopping and chatting and eating at the little homey cafes around town. Elina made forgetting troubles as easy as breathing. Evenings were spent listening to the myths Grandpa had listened to as a boy on his father's knee, and Anna was a very patient listener. Sometimes, in his age, Grandpa Row would forget details, but Grandma Eire, however, was always quick to check him.

"No, that was Tyr, dear," She would say, "Not Thor."

"Oh, yes, yes." Grandpa Row would nod, his haggard old face, only remnants of a handsome youth, shone in the flickering glow of the hearth.

Loki the cat would sit in Anna's lap while she listened, purring happily as she scratched that little place behind his ears, which he adored.

The one thing Anna regretted the most was the time she could not spend with Arin. He was one of her favorite locals, but he was a 'gentleman', as Loki had so eloquently put it. Leaving Elina's house one day, a Thursday, she picked up her pace when she heard him shout her name. Closing her eyes and groaning, she could practically hear Loki chuckling in her ear.

Her heart raced and she made to escape through an alley but… alas, a dead end.

"Anna!" Arin laughed, catching up to her. "There you are! Gosh, you've been so distant this week, what's the deal?"

"N-Nothing!" Anna swallowed, her throat dry, fearing the wrath of Loki as Arin closed in on her. "I'm just in a hurry, that's all."

"Down a dead end?" Arin chuckled and Anna wished she didn't like his laugh so much.

Anna had slowly begun to accept her fate as Loki's intended, loathingly so, and Arin was making it so hard to adhere to Loki's demands. What with Arin's golden-copper locks and charming smile and sturdy build and sweet, sweet laugh. She often found herself agreeing to whatever it was he was saying.

"Look," She sighed, rubbing her temples, "I have to go."

"Anna," Arin sighed, his hand at her elbow, holding her at arm's length, "Please, was it what I said the other night? 'Cause I was only joking."

"No, no!" Anna felt the fear leap up into her throat as Arin drew closer. "I really do have to get home. Arin… please let go."

Releasing her with a sigh, Arin watched her rush down the streets like a petty thief caught in the act. Her golden waves flew behind her like a glimmering flag and he watched, wishing that just once he could run his hands through them. Rubbing the back of his neck he sighed. Walking back towards the street, Arin nearly jumped at the sight of a green-eyed black cat hissing at him venomously from the shadows.

**Later That Night:**

"Sure you don't want any dinner, dear?" Eire asked for the third time that night.

Anna politely declined once more; the swelling fear was enough to suffice her empty stomach. Climbing up the ladder rungs to her bedroom in the attic, she slumped down onto her bed and sighed. With a great mewling noise, Loki the cat leapt up onto the bed as well. Rubbing his head into her side, he purred deliciously while she scratched his ears absentmindedly.

"I didn't mean to run into him," Anna thought aloud to no one on particular, "I really didn't mean to…"

Curling up to go to sleep, Anna drifted in and out of nasty dreams until she practically broke out in a cold sweat after a particularly horrid nightmare. Gripping her sheets, she breathed unevenly, trying to catch her breath. Lying back down she snuggled into a cool, icy pressure at her side. It relieved her feverous temperature and calmed her raging pulse. Humming slightly, she sighed contentedly.

Then, it moved.

Anna nearly cried out as two cold arms slithered around her middle, pulling her towards something lean and freezing cold. A leg was tangled with hers. Something… a chin, was pressed against her forehead and she smelt spearmint all around her and felt her pulse begin to slow even more, methodically.

"You broke your rule, little one," The velvety voice crooned playfully, "And so have I."

She felt his mischievous grin against her hot skin as he kissed her forehead; a blast of ice to her tender flesh.

Suddenly, as if her reflexes had finally kicked in, she sprang away from him. He let her. Reaching out to her bedside lamp, she furiously fought to turn it on.

_Click…_

Turning slowly back around, Anna's breath caught in her throat as a green-eyed cat sat leering at her, curled up against her side innocently. Purring, he dug his head into her thigh and begged to be touched. Tentatively stroking his head, Anna listened to him purr.

The sound of velvet.

**Two Days Later:**

Anna felt a cool breeze waft through her grandmother's kitchen and screamed.

"Anna!" Grandma Eire, not one for nonsense. "What has gotten into you?"

Closing her eyes and convincing herself it was just the wind, Anna pulled her sweater around herself tighter and sighed. "Nothing, just a… spider."

"Oh," Eire smiled earnestly, "I thought you were seeing things!"

No, she thought reluctantly, only _feeling_ them.

Ever since that dreadful night when Loki had intruded upon her sleep she had suffered terrible insomnia and severely overreacted anytime something cold came in contact with her. She would not go near cat-Loki.

Her days were growing shorter now, the fortnight coming to a quick close. Not to mention, she had only half discovered the riddle Loki had so graciously given her.

Two and two, she had contemplated, two and two… two and two… well, people have two arms, two legs, two eyes, two ears, two lips… Two lips!

She had nearly shouted aloud when she got it. Grinning, sitting near the river, she had been thinking about dipping her feet in. However her fear of the cold had stricken her anxious to avoid the inviting waves. Now, spirited and lighthearted, she stuck her feet in and relished the cool water on this sweltering hot day.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a flash of silver shone in the water and Anna froze. Again it showed, and again until Anna caught sight of what it was. A seal, she thought, in the river; how odd. She knew the river spilt into the sea somewhere near the town so maybe it swam upstream a bit too far looking for fish.

Holding her breath, Anna watched as it tentatively made its way towards her, darting through the water at random intervals. Slowly Anna bent down and held out her hand, the slope in the river bottom low enough for it to swim close enough to touch. It's a wild animal, she admonished herself as it grew near, don't… don't…

Then, just as it was a hair's breadth away, its glittering silver coat so close, a hand- a _human_ hand- shot out of the water and pulled her in!

Spluttering, she gasped and stood up in the water. Gaping at the laughing man before her, she grit her teeth to keep them from chattering.

"L-Loki!" She gasped, shivering terribly. "Y-You promised n-not t-to… _touch m-me!_"

He continued to laugh, though softly now and Anna felt her eyes grow wide at his attire, or lack thereof. Standing in a pair of dark grey tights that reached just above his bony hips, and _nothing else_, he was giving Anna a full view of his sculpted torso. Trying desperately _not_ to stare, she felt her eyes roam around his slender yet masculine build, his streamlined muscles and sinew, so pale in the light, sculpted yet lean architecture, not a trace of fat anywhere, his hair slicked back and sopping wet. Standing there in light skinny jeans and a flowy yellow blouse she shivered in the cold. He seemed quite content with the temperature.

His eyes gleamed with mischief and she gave a strangled cry when he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her to him. Pressing her palms firmly to his taut chest, she felt the streamlined muscle ripple under her touch and she trembled, from what she was not certain. Gazing up into his sly green gaze she was wide eyed and breathless. He was, in a word, beautiful.

His lips curled up into an insidious smile. "_I_ _lied_."

Their hips met in the water, brushing ever so slightly, and Anna suddenly felt weak at the knees, thankful when Loki's grip became stronger around her arms. Quickly regaining her wits, she pushed against him and he watched as she clambered up to sit upon the grassy riverbank.

"So," He began while she squeezed the water from her hair, her shirt pressed to her skin in a way that made his heart skip a beat, "Have you yet solved my riddle?"

"Yes," Anna said curtly, her voice cold and clipped, much to his chagrin, "I have."

"And will you give me the answer?" He asked tenderly once more, suddenly a paragon of innocence.

Wading closer to her, he rested a palm on the grassy bank, on either side of her hips. Anna instinctively froze. She was a few inches taller than him in this position but still his presence was immediately intimidating.

"A kiss." She smiled, quite proud of herself as she awaited his gift of a last goodbye to her family, her gaze expectant. "It's a kiss."

"Yes…?" He cocked an eyebrow at her, his own gaze expectant. "_And_…?"

"_And_," she mimicked, "You'll take me to see my mom and sister."

His lips pursed and she nearly pulled out her hair in frustration.

"I'm afraid not," he shook his head reluctantly, "better luck next time, my dear."

Standing up, Anna huffed a breath and stalked off towards her grandparent's farmhouse down the road. Well, she thought, at least he wasn't laughing at her from behind.

**That Night:**

"No you don't!" Anna shoved cat-Loki off her bed impatiently. "You lost all bed privileges. Privileges, I must add, that you didn't deserve to begin with."

Turning away to click off the light, she froze when she felt a chilly, large hand creep up her back, playing with her shoulder blade through her night shift.

"I beg to differ." Loki, human-Loki, purred into her ear, watching with delight as she shivered deliciously.

"I've figured out your riddle," Anna sighed, turning to find him sitting in a rather casual outfit of green tights and a green and silver tunic, "You make me sick."

"Oh, Anna, you wound me." He said with mock contrition, gripping his check where his heart would be. "Is the thought of kissing me so unbearable?"

Anna glanced away, imagining that this strange, frightening, alluring man was not in her bed. She imagined she was at home with Lucy crawling into her bedroom after a rather bad dream. But, as cool fingertips began to play with her loose hair and ghost over her collarbones, she grabbed his hand to still it as his lips caressed her ear.

"Anna," He whispered, "I asked you a question."

Taking a deep breath, she held back and turned towards him, shifting on the bed. Slowly taking his cool, angular face into her hands, she methodically closed her eyes and felt him shudder with anticipation. Stretching out her neck and pressing her torso close to his, she lightly felt the icy pressure of his lips against hers and felt her heart stop. Ice flooded her veins, time stopped and her common sense flew out the window.

Her first kiss.

It was, surprisingly, Loki who pulled back first. Although it had been a most chaste kiss, it had left Anna weak in the knees. Loki's eyes were wide with a wild, _hungry _expression, even as his words were cold.

"I'm afraid you've answered too late." Loki said, his voice low and bringing a foreign heat flooding through Anna's stomach as he turned away. "I'll not be appeased with-"

But Anna cut him off with a hard kiss on his lips. Closing her eyes and pressing her lips to his pleadingly, she felt one of his hands instantly burry itself into her hair, the other holding her slender white neck tenderly, almost reverently. Her lips played against his as they sat idle, as if waiting for her to give up. Beseeching his lips, she desperately kissed with all the foolish inexperience that she had. Before she knew it, however, his lips turned up in a cruel smile and suddenly the roles reversed.

He was the predator, and it was evident in his kiss. Fervently kissing her in ebbing and flowing tides, he sent her senses into overdrive. Her hands were curled up under his arms and gripped his shoulders for dear life as he kissed her senseless. Her lungs burned for breath. Eyes rolling back into her skull, she dug her fingernails into his shoulders and felt him moan into her mouth. The sound of his groan of pleasure caused her to mewl gently.

Fighting to pull away for breath, she felt his kisses become insistent and his intent became apparent. Crying out into his mouth she beat at his chest with her frail fists and felt him begin a slower, hypnotic rhythm as her head began to spin. Warm waves of darkness began to swirl all around and she whimpered pitifully as his hands stroked her hair almost apologetically. Almost…

Then, she blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **First off, I want to thank all of you for reviewing this, it really keeps me inspired and itching to write- er- I mean _type_. I truly do want to keep these chapters coming but my schedule this week is tricky so we'll see how things go. I really did want more conflict between Loki and Anna, and it will come, but this chapter will be important for later ones, so the title is ironically important.

Your humble writer,

P.R.

**Chapter Seven: Forget-Me-Not**

"Anna…" A gentle velvety voice shook her from sleep. "Anna… wake up… we're here."

Moaning slightly in protest, Anna felt the blinding light of day stun her as her eyes opened of their own accord. She, surprisingly enough, was standing upright, though held in place by two gentle arms. The first thing she registered was the wintry green button up pressed against her face and casual black slacks that Loki wore. Stepping back from his arms, she watched his eyes carefully calculating her demeanor.

Anna was dressed in her favorite blue sundress that fell to her mid thigh in a soft sky blue cotton length. She was also wearing her beloved white keds. She didn't remember dressing. She didn't remember coming here. She didn't remember anything until she tasted the faint traces of spearmint on her lips as she wetted them. Gaping at her towering companion, she felt the memories of last night come tumbling down upon her like a landslide of bricks.

"You…" She gasped. "I could have _died!_ You nearly suffocated me!"

His hand was clasped over her lips in seconds and she watched him bend down to her height slowly, his careful mind ticking methodically. His eyes were bright with contained amusement.

"It was easier for you this way," He said in a low voice, a smirk tugging at his lips, "Most humans cannot retain consciousness during teleportation. You should be grateful."

Lips parted as his hand left her mouth, Anna was rendered speechless. Turning from him spitefully, she blinked as she took in the sight of her pastel yellow house. It seemed so foreign to her now. Tears nearly sprang to her eyes, clouding her vision. This was the last time she would ever see this place. She forgot herself.

"Mom!" Anna called out, already running towards the front porch. "Lucy-!"

Loki was at her side at the door, his icy grip on her arm tense. His reaction unnerved her. Glaring at him, she rang the doorbell and bit her lip anxiously. Maybe if she could convince mom this man was mad, Mom could protect her. Call the police, perhaps, or maybe just take a baseball bat to him. Either way Anna needed her mother, her baby sister tremendously. She ached with need.

"Anna," Loki's voice was rushed and pleading, "There is something you must know. You're mother and sister, they… they will not-"

Suddenly the front door was thrust open and there stood Victoria in her baking apron with the little yellow cartoon ducks stitched to it.

"Oh my god!" Anna rushed up and embraced her mother fiercely. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Oh," Her mother stiffened, patting Anna's head gently, "You… must be the new neighbors. I'm… all so glad to finally meet you."

Anna felt her heart drop to the floor.

It was broken. Shattered. Scattered across the southern styled porch she used to run up and down as a child.

Turning her wild gaze towards Loki, she watched in horror as he took her mother's hand and shook it warmly. He was, at once, a monument to earthen normalcy. His face was placid and his eyes tamed to an amiable clear, wintry green. The smile on his lips would have been genuine, if it had not been so tightly drawn. Anna balked at his domestic demeanor.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well," He smiled disarmingly, "My name is Louis, and this is my wife, Anna."

Quite an age difference, Anna could practically hear her mother's thoughts as she gazed almost disapprovingly at the two of them. 'Louis' snaked an arm around his 'wife' Anna's waist and smiled genially as Anna stood there, pale as a ghost. She wanted to shake her mother by the shoulders, make her remember who she, her _daughter_, was. This was insanity.

"Well, I'm Victoria." Mom smiled, not her warm one, but the tight-lipped one she reserved for strangers. "Come on in, my daughter Lucy and I were just making cookies."

Anna practically gasped for breath. She was drowning. Loki's arm was the only thing keeping her afloat and he knew it. Pressing his lips furtively to her ear as Victoria led them down the hallway Anna knew like the back of her hand, he whispered to her. His voice was not unkind.

"I am sorry." His breath was cold on her flesh and she wiped a stray tear as it leaked out her left eye.

"Hi!" Lucy called from the kitchen island, her face splattered with flour, hands busy with rolling bits of cookie dough.

For a moment Anna thought that her sister recognized her. Her heart fluttered. Oh how she longed to take little Lucy into her arms and cry her poor baby blue eyes out!

"Mama," Lucy whispered, "Who's that?"

Anna felt her eyes prickle with fresh tears.

"Are you alright, dear?" Victoria asked.

"She's having a rough bit of allergies," 'Louis' replied, his grip around her middle tightening, "Do you have a bathroom she could freshen up in?"

"Oh," Victoria nodded, "Yes, right down the hall, dear. First door on the right."

Anna was halfway there by the time she finished. Weeping pitifully into a hand towel, Anna muffled her cries and felt a cool hand caress the back of her slender white neck tenderly.

"I am sorry." Loki repeated. "I tried to give you a chance to see them, before the oblivion set in."

"What?" Anna choked, biting back a sob as Loki took the towel from her hands, running it under cold water in the little sink.

He sighed as his dexterous fingers pressed the cool, damp towel to her flushed face. "In order to explain, or rather not explain, your impending absence from this world I… I was forced to cast an oblivion spell on anyone who ever knew you here…. A forgetting spell."

Anna gaped up at him, his face pulled tight with sorrowful contrition.

"Had you come with me yesterday to see them," He went on ruefully, she wondered if the regret was real, "They would have most of their memories of you. It would have been easier… that way."

Anna felt the pieces fitting together, her stomach sick. If she had swallowed her pride yesterday morning and given him the cursed kiss he desired by the river then… then they would have remembered her. But she had been indignant and hard headed as usual, and now paid the price for her impudence.

"Aren't they getting suspicious of you being in here with me?" Anna asked, her voice cracked and hoarse, too lightheaded to snap back with a more biting remark.

His face relaxed a bit at her gentle baiting. "I have a replica in the kitchen keeping them busy with talk of our old home in San Diego, our honeymoon in Paris."

"How imaginative." Anna smiled in spite of herself, somehow placating his worry with her small scale catharsis.

He vanished into a haze of green and pale white smoke as her hand wandered to the bathroom door. She ventured down the hallway, sickened by reality but strangely comforted by Loki's words of remorse. Hearing voices, a warm conversation down in the kitchen, she took the opportunity to slake her sudden curiosity. Quietly sneaking up the stairs, Anna tentatively padded over to her bedroom door.

It was an office now, half for Victoria and half for Lucy. A nice desk littered with artwork and files sat in one corner while the rest of the room was littered with Lucy's toys. The walls were plastered with Lucy's finger-paintings and little poems. Most of them either began or ended with 'I love Mommy'. Remembering when they used to say 'I love my sister', Anna felt her heart wrench, then leap to her throat. A little voice rang in her ears.

"What are you doing?"

Wheeling around, Anna found little Lucy staring up at her with cool blue eyes and a piece of her strawberry blonde hair curling in her twirling fingertips.

"I was… ah…" Anna fought for speech. "Looking for the bathroom."

"It was downstairs." Lucy rolled her eyes and grinned, coming closer with her clumsy gait. "You're really pretty. You look like mommy, only littler."

Anna felt her heart breaking. Kneeling down, she held out her hand and watched Lucy tentatively place her own trembling hand in her palm. Lucy was always shaking, or tripping, or stumbling. Anna had always assumed it was because her baby sister was below average size for her age, severely underweight. She had never thought much of it until now.

"I had a sister just like you, once." Anna said in a small voice. "She was like a little princess. Her name was Lucy too."

Lucy's gap-toothed grin grew and she stole her hand back, clasping it to her other one. But before Anna could say more, Lucy rushed over to her bedroom door and vanished, only her blonde locks showing and that sweet smile. It looked dark, in her room.

"Mommy says I have to play in my room for a little while." She said thoughtfully. "I hope I'm not in trouble!"

"I'm sure you're not." Anna gave a watery smile, making her way back down stairs.

'Louis' and Victoria were wrapped up in a deep conversation, voices low and sorrowful. Victoria was sipping her mug of coffee while 'Louis' merely traced his slender white index finger over the mouth of his cup.

"So," 'Louis' went on as Anna appeared at his side, "When did you find out she has lupus?"

Anna wasn't sure how much more her heart could take. She nearly fell over, her blood running cold, and 'Louis' deftly sat her down next to him with fluid motions.

"A couple of years ago," Victoria whispered, stirring her cup of coffee slowly, "Since her father died, just before she was born, it's been hard enough being a single mother. I don't know what I would do if I had to pay for all her medical bills _and_ another child."

Loki glanced over at Anna, who remained shock white and frozen in place.

"If you don't mind me asking," Loki began slowly, licking his lips as if measuring his words carefully, "How long does she have?"

Anna felt her blood run cold.

"A month or so more," Her mother's voice cracked, "At least that's what the doctors predicted. But, there is hope…"

Anna felt bile rising in her throat.

"Please," Victoria pursed her lips and gazed at them pleadingly, "Don't tell anyone. It's hard enough trying to keep Lucy in the dark. Literally, though, her poor skin can't stand the sunlight too long. Her joints swell up sometimes and then she has the worst time walking."

Anna flashed back to memories of Lucy missing school because of 'headaches' as her mother called them. But Lucy's room had always been full of natural light, although she _had_ often complained of the sun hurting her eyes. Perhaps it was true, though she wasn't sure how she had missed it. Her mother must have been good at hiding it, and with college just around the corner, Anna couldn't imagine the struggles her mother had to face with educating one daughter and simply keeping the other alive. She felt sick; _really_ sick.

She had known her mother kept several jobs, but Anna assumed it was simply to keep up their accustomed lifestyle when their father had passed. It struck her dumb that she never saw the signs of her sister's illness. Lucy was a little angel; never had Anna imagined she could be in so much pain!

After a while of chatting, 'Louis' bid Victoria farewell and ushered his little 'wife' out the front door. For a time he and Anna stood down the street a little ways. She was silent as Loki was pensively assessing her condition. His smooth, slender fingertips traced her jaw line, his gaze thoughtful. Words were forming on his lips and she practically tasted the honey they dripped with.

"I can't ask you to let me stay here." Came Anna's whispery note. "I can't do that to them… to _her_."

Loki swallowed and took her hand in his. His chin lifted, his eyes guarded. She did not pull away.

"Sigyn made a wise choice," Was his only reply. "When she chose you."

Anna felt the tears welling up in her eyes and suddenly she craved something-anything-in the ways of human comfort. It were as if she were a dazed and wandering child in need of a security blanket to cling to. Some form of solid, tangible care. Gripping his hand tightly, she savored the marble smooth contact. It told her that she was not alone, not the only one witnessing this atrocity. Who could make a decision like this? Sacrifice the life you desperately want for one which everyone needs you to choose. In that moment she hated Sigyn.

"Loki…" She breathed shakily, her whole body trembling.

"Oh, little one." He sighed, pulling her gently towards him, enveloping her in his frigid embrace.

Burying her face in the crook of his neck, she gasped and sobbed. She felt like a wounded animal, her entire body quaking. He never once pulled away, or mocked her, or thought her silly for crying. His words were soothing and whispery as silk while they reached her red ears. She breathed in deeply of his scent of spearmint and something else, something refined and spiced. _His_ scent.

"Take me to Asgard." She pleaded, never breaking away from his hold. "I don't want to see this place ever again. Don't ever take me back here."

Loki sighed and pressed his thin lips to her temple, kissing her flesh gingerly. "As you wish."

Scooping her up into his arms, he carried her away somewhere. She never dared peered away from her burrow in his neck, too afraid to see any part of her hometown and regret her rash decision. Feeling tiny in his deceptively strong arms, she felt herself relax, listening to the sound of chirping birds overhead. Where they in the little woods behind her neighborhood?

A tremendous crash of thunder shook her and she felt him shush her gently.

"Heimdall is being impatient with me," He smiled into her temple, pressing another kiss there comfortingly, "I promised to be home weeks ago."

"The Gate-Keeper?" Anna asked, brushing her nose over his frosty skin and feeling him shudder noticeably.

"The one and only." Loki replied, slowly lowering her to her feet but pulling her close to him nonetheless. "Don't look away, the light may blind your human eyes."

Anna suddenly felt a pang of sorrow grip her. Was she making the right decision? Would the last glimpse of Earth she ever saw be the unclipped wild grasses of the woods beneath their feet? A shadow cast itself over the sky as rumbling clouds groaned above, flashes of lightening whipping across the horizon. Holding Loki tighter to her, she squeezed her eyes shut and fought the urge to whimper.

This was not her, she thought, not this weak pitiful creature that had overcome her. She was strong, sturdy, the rock of the family. Well, of a family which she was no longer a part of…

"Fear not," He went on as the clash of thunder continued, picking up momentum, "Soon enough you'll acclimate to your new form as a goddess…."

His voice grew low and she felt his tense grip grow vice-like around her, his lips caressing the shell of her ear as the winds howled around them. "Anna… I am glad you came willingly… I'm not so bad… you'll come to love Asgard…"

Just before she blacked out from the cacophony all around them, she heard his heartfelt crooning in her ear.

"…to love me…"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Ok, so trying to make the transition from earth to Asgard entertaining and I am so excited to add characters like Sif and Odin now :D On a side note, however, please remember that this story is set perhaps a year or so before the movie. I know this chapter isn't all that exciting so I added the last bit just as a little tease. How terrible of me…

Enjoy ;)

P.R.

**Chapter Eight: While Asgard Sleeps**

Everything was **chaos**.

Light, sound, touch, smell, taste.

Everything was **chaos**.

Hypersensation. Overdrive. Blinding. Deafening. Choking. Wrenching. Numbing. Burning.

Everything was **chaos**.

Then…

…

…

…

…

… it stopped.

Anna had not quite realized how close she had been clinging to Loki until the moment she set foot in Asgard. Her nose was pressed into his breastbone, her arms fiercely encircling his waist while his rested gently around her, her eyes squeezed shut. He felt like a second skin around her. Everything was silent and the only thing that let her know she was alive was the rise and fall of her chest, pressed against Loki's.

Loki's voice, almost tender in her ears, tickled her flesh, startling her. "The first time is always the worst."

Stepping back, holding his arms while his hands cupped her elbows, Anna let her wide-eyed gaze sweep all around them. They were standing at the foot of a many-stepped dais, a sword standing erect at the zenith. The entire room was rounded, as if they were inside a solid gold snow-globe. Something by the way of clock cogs, or perhaps gilded sunbeams, ornamented the curved architecture. Anna felt as if she were dreaming. Her gaze at length fell to an opening across the way from them.

Her lips parted, awestruck.

In the distance, beyond a shimmering, crystal bridge were the gates to a magnificent looking city. Breathtaking towers of gold and bronze loomed and even with only the light of the stars above reflecting over them, she watched the faint glimmer of shimmering waterfalls spilling out the sides of those massive buildings. Something stirred deep within her. She heard the familiar sound of rushing water all around them.

"So," A deep, masculine voice gave her a start, "This is the mortal."

Turning, Anna felt Loki move away from her, his head inclining in greeting towards a most formidable looking man. Standing tall in a suit of gleaming gold, the man's searing golden gaze caused Anna to tremble. Two solid, hypnotic gold eyes were set behind a brilliant golden helmet. It were as if he were staring right into her thoughts, sizing her up, admonishing and commending her all at once. He seemed a paragon of steadfast omniscience.

"Good evening, Heimdall." Loki began and Anna noted his change of appearance.

He was now wearing an otherworldly outfit consisting of strips of various hued green velvet and streaks of silver armor. A slender piece of gold trailed the downward sweep of his v-neck and his jet black hair reached his stiff collar elegantly. His robe fell over black and green trousers and dark leather boots. In a word, he was striking. He seemed ready to travel, however the weary yet relieved look in his eye betrayed his exhaustion. Anna wondered if there was a time difference between earth and Asgard, and if it had affected him.

"I apologize for the delay." He finished, gesturing towards Anna. "Mighty Heimdall, may I introduce-"

"Anna Maeva Alden," Heimdall spoke suddenly, his gaze never wavering, "Daughter of Victoria and Daniel Alden. I am Heimdall, keeper of the Bifrost."

At length, a drawn out silence pervaded the scene. It took poor Anna moments to register that the powerful man before them had spoken to _her_. Loki's expectant gaze practically burned a hole in the side of her skull.

"It's," Anna hesitated to speak up, feeling inadequate after such grandeur, "Nice to meet you, Heimdall."

Heimdall's eyes seemed to soften at her weak attempt at a smile, though they hardened when they once more fell upon her raven-haired companion.

"Odinson," Heimdall's demanding voice boomed in the acoustics of the globe-like room, "The King has awaited your return with growing impatience... It would not be wise to cause a stir while Asgard sleeps."

Loki's eyes flashed with venom, then cool indifference, then settling on bitter scorn, he replied. "As… _anxious_ as my father has been for my return, I am sure he will welcome me warmly when he sees that I have returned… with Sigyn."

Anna's eyes widened at the word '_father'_. So, Loki was a prince? And Odin's son nonetheless! She felt the weary cogs of her mind struggling to make sense of it. The myths of her realm had it all wrong. Loki was not Odin's blood-brother, he was his _son_. But… wasn't Loki supposed to be Laufey's son? A lame son at that? Were all the myths of her realm skewed? She thought better than to ask it aloud.

"And to be sure," Loki went on while Anna's head reeled, "My father will not be _quite_ so agitated as he would be were he to find that his son's return was prolonged by the gatekeeper."

Calculating the threat cloaked in Loki's stiff formality, Anna felt like digging her heel into his shin and upbraiding him for such uncouth audacity. His clipped green gaze was sharp. Anna watched while forcing her hands not to clench into fists. Her face was heating up rapidly and she empathy for the insulted gatekeeper. If she hated anything in the universe, it was a bully.

Heimdall, to Anna's surprise, remained statuesque and lifted his liquid gold gaze towards the windows in the dome overhead, gazing into the sea of stars above. His patience astounded her.

"As you wish," Heimdall relented passionlessly, "Son of Odin."

"Come, Anna." Loki said, more of a command than a gentle request.

Taking her by the elbow, his grasp was firm yet gentle. His brow, however, was yet creased and his lips pursed. It were as if he had expected a rather grand reception at his return home. Anna imagined her own scenario of coming home from Norway to find her mother and sister out on some happy errand, hardly caring for her homecoming. This had not been the case in reality however. Her mother had made her favorite lemon pound cake and they watched her favorite movies then.

It seems so long ago now…

"Anna…"

Loki's voice shook her from her reverie and she suddenly realized how sullen she had appeared. Relaxing her taut face muscles, she found Loki offering his hand while gesturing to a rather sturdy looking chestnut mare. Its flank gleaned pleasantly in the starlight and its heavy, thudding shoes tapped the bridge expectantly. Anna felt her skin crawl. The beast whinnied and Anna's hand trembled as she took Loki's frigid one.

"What's the matter?" He demanded rather shortly.

Anna blanched and watched silently as his gaze melted as it met hers. His free hand made its way to her face where it cupped her jaw tenderly. She felt her pulse jilt a bit at the chilly contact. Her skin burned under his tender, winter green stare.

"What troubles you?" He asked gingerly, his voice unfathomably more empathetic.

Shaking her head, Anna felt her face flush. "I… I'm sort of… afraid of horses."

Lifting his chin while taking a deep breath, Loki regarded her with a veiled expression. Nonetheless, his spearmint breath tickled her nose and she fought not to bask in that treasured scent and she felt herself relaxing. Against her will, her muscles loosened knot by tangled knot and she felt her knees grow weak. Her eyes shot to his. Remembering this sensation from his previous meddling with her nervous system, she fought to keep upright. Nearly losing her balance twice, she felt her gaze widen.

"Ah-!" She gasped when her leg instantly gave out. "Loki!"

Before she could register what was happening, Loki swept her up into his slender arms with deceptive fortitude. She barely rested a palm to his exposed breastbone when he was successfully lifting her, side-saddle, into the silver and gold gilded saddle. Before she could react, he swung up behind her and sat firmly behind her, taking the soft leather reigns in his smooth pianist hands. He gave them a curt snap and away they went.

Anna's heart raced.

"Loki…" She gasped when the horse began to canter along the translucent, shimmering bridge towards the city gates.

His nose pressed gently beside her ear and she snaked her arms around his torso as the animal rocked her back and forth violently. It was beginning to slip into a tentative run. She felt dizzy.

"Yes?" He inquired, his warm velvet voice smoothing over the rigidity of her nerves.

"Don't…" She tried to form an intelligent sentence but found it quite impossible with his spiced, spearmint scent all around her and the world shifting beneath her uneasily. "Don't let me fall."

His chest shook beside her and she felt heat rising in her cheeks. Laughter, silken, minty laughter splayed across her temple and she felt him slow their steed to a manageable trot. Anna sighed with relief.

"Better?" He asked, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Anna swallowed and nodded; too weary to conjure a biting rebuke.

Soon enough the bridge's crystalline beauty gave way to the looming gates of Asgard and Loki slowed them down further to a loping walk. Raising his pale white palm in greeting, he nodded to two caped guard stationed in towers above. Within moments the great, gleaming golden gates before them creaked and moaned in protest as they reluctantly swung inwards. Snapping the reigns once more, Loki led them into the city.

Anna's heart stopped.

The entirety of the city seemed a strange marriage of rough, rocky, cliffside landscape and glittering gold and bronze structures. Dark green brush gave way to those structures, shining even with the absence of sunlight. The architecture was something out of a futuristic utopia, complete with jutting angles and gravity defying curves. It was sharp, angular, smooth, refined, feral, ethereal, and entirely unique. Nothing back on earth could possibly hope to compare. To her right, Anna's gaze lifted to a group of floating buildings, each slender and curved, like splintered remains of a lofty cylinder.

But what caught her attention most was the towering citadel that seemed to pierce the midnight sky. Anna was reminded of the looming organ pipes she used to gaze at in church as a child. The center was loftiest, each of its neighbors bowing slowly until they kissed the ground below.

"Magnificent," Loki breathed into her hair, "Isn't it?"

Anna had not realized she had been holding her breath until suddenly it rushed from her lips. If she had to imagine what heaven would appear to be, this was it. It were as if all her childhood fantasies of a land far away, a shining city paved with gold, had sprang from the latent recesses of her mind.

"I can't believe it." She whispered, almost afraid to speak.

She practically felt him smirk behind her. With her arms still linked around his middle, she watched the passing architecture around them, watching the empty streets and watching the lightless windows above. The landscape of the inner city was reminiscent of Venice, Anna noted, although the canals they passed over by way of gold stone bridges did not share the stench of Venetian sewage. No, the water below, flowing wildly throughout the city in irrigation canals and public fountains, was clear and crystal; pure in every aspect.

Anna felt her heart grow calm.

Before long, as her yawns became longer and gradually frequent, they ascended a great set of stone stairs at the base of the citadel. Loki swung off the mare and held out his arms for Anna to slip into. Reluctant to be standing, she held his shoulders as his chilly white hands encircled her waist. Gliding to the hard stone earth below, Anna felt his touch linger even as he turned to the little litter of guards pacing the grand entrance to the citadel. She told herself it was because of his icy grip.

Sliding a hand over the small of her back, Loki guided her to the entrance as a guard led their steed away.

"Is this where you live?" Anna asked in wonder, gazing up as the entrance's archway gave way to a vast and sprawling garden within the building.

"Since I was born." Was Loki's reply, his gaze wistful and Anna knew at once that this place held a special place in his stony heart.

The garden was soon passed and Anna regretted not taking in its full depth and beauty. She longed to caress a budding leaf, to partake in sampling some sweet bloom's scent, run her hands over sun warmed earth and smile. But Loki's stride was impossible to keep up with and she struggled to match his step. Through a paradoxically enormous entryway and a labyrinth of expansive halls, staircases and wide corridors they traversed. Loki's footfalls were near silent while Anna's were heavy as lead with exhaustion.

"Fear not," He chuckled when she yawned for the fifty-third time that night, he had kept count, "We're not far now from my chambers."

He noted the uneasy glower she shot him and his words were silver streaks across his tongue.

"And your own sleeping chambers, of course." He added quickly. "Although I do intent to open my doors to my wife if that is _her want_."

Anna's glare darkened at his playful gaze. "Not a chance."

He shrugged fluidly but halted when another faceless guard came marching up to them from nowhere. The man fell to one knee and pressed his right fist over his heart, bowing his head reverently.

"Your Highness," The man spoke, strangled voice betraying his youth, "The Allfather requests your presence immediately."

Loki sighed impatiently and waved the young boy away with a sharp gesture. His brow was furrowed. Leading Anna through another random corridor, he paused before a glistening golden set of doors that nearly scraped the high ceiling of the hallway. Anna took a sleepy moment to admire the carvings fashioned entirely out of gold in the framework. Everything here was paved in gold, like a fairytale.

"Anna," Loki turned to her, gazing down upon her with a firm expression, "Stay right here. I won't leave you long."

And with that he stood resolutely, the double doors trembling open slightly with a gesture of his deft hand. Slipping in through a crack between them, Loki vanished as they shut once more.

Anna stood there, stupefied. Eyes drooping heavily, she sighed and yawned once more. Leaning up against the metallic gold wall, she rested her eyes and rubbed her temples sorely. In the faint candlelight she felt solid and heavy as concrete. Everything was spinning when she heard fervent shouts pervading the hallway from the direction of the double doors.

Sidling up beside the doors before she could stop herself, she pressed her ear against them and listened carefully.

It was Loki's shouting voice that reached her ears first. "Not finished! I'm gone several months and her quarters, _my designs_, are not finished!"

She heard muffled placating from an elderly sounding feminine voice, but it was cut off by a rather gruff male tone.

"Loki, I'll not deceive you," It rumbled, "With the unexpected extent of your… endeavor, we thought the outcome would not quite rule in your favor-"

Loki's voice sounded as if someone had struck the air from his lungs. "You… You thought couldn't do it… You thought I would lose her… again."

"Loki…" The gentle, feminine voice implored. "We thought the completion of her chambers would only serve as a reminder of an… unsuccessful conquest. My son, we were only trying to protect you-"

She could practically feel Loki pacing the unseen room. She imagined normally playful features streaked with barely contained fury. Suddenly the commanding male voice boomed overhead.

"Enter, child." It demanded and Anna froze. "Come and let me see the descendant of Sigyn for myself."

Anna started when the doors swung opened, revealing her trembling form.

It was a rather grand, yet simplistic room. A single bed with several differently colored animal hides strewn across it stood in the center. An ethereal, thin golden haze surrounded the room's entirety in the candlelight. The woman, the image of beauty aged, stood resolutely on the sidelines of a quarrel between a ruffled looking Loki and a poised old man. The man, whose long grey and white locks fell to his shoulders, had only one eye. The other was covered with a silver eyepiece, but the still living one took in Anna's shocked appearance with thinly veiled recognition. He seemed terrible and fatherly all in one glance.

"Come closer, child." The man bid her while Loki seethed. "Do not fear me. I am Odin, King of Asgard, father of Thor and Loki. This is my wife, Frigga. Welcome to our home… Don't be afraid. Yes, that's it, closer now. There, ah, yes, Loki. The image of young Sigyn indeed. Although between us, my dear, you are the loveliest version of dear Sigyn I could have imagined."

Loki's eyes glared daggers as Odin appraised Anna with his wandering single eye. Frigga smiled gently at her and Anna returned it hesitantly. Not sure if she was to bow or curtsy or whatever formalities she was ignorant of, Anna simple stood and stared as Odin, King of Asgard. The fabled Allfather's lips turned down at her. All at once the golden haze in the room turned dark.

"Tell me, child," Odin said, his voice dropping low, glancing over at Loki briefly, "Without fear of my son's wrath: were you spirited away from your home, or did you _choose_ to leave earth behind."

Anna glanced over at Loki, his gaze flickering to her. Set aflame under his icy emerald stare, she felt her face heat up and her hands tremble terribly. She wondered the horrors that would transpire if she denied coming of her own will. Would Loki kill her? No, she thought, he loves you. But he would find some way of repaying her for trickery. One could not injure the god of mischief's honor without retribution. No, with his growing desire to become her husband _wholly_ and _completely_, she thought, he was bound to punish her in some fashion. She cringed to think of it.

"I-I…" She paused to breathe, looking Odin in the eye with a serene expression. "I came of my own free will. I swear."

Odin seemed just satisfied enough, nodding his aged head resolutely.

"Go then;" He turned to his wife and waved towards Loki wearily, "The guest chambers will suffice for now, Loki."

Anna padded tentatively over to Loki as his hypnotic stare bore into her with all the softened appreciation of a purring feline.

"Take care though, Loki." Odin called as he stood back, standing erect and noble. "Further words between us may be left unspoken this night, but they will come."

Taking her by the elbow, Loki stormed out of the room so fast Anna practically ran to keep up with his fevered pace. Anna nearly protested aloud, but the journey was not long. Soon enough they paused before a doorway that was not quite so grand as the Allfather's' but still immense for her taste. Loki's pursed lips and steely gaze drove Anna to furrow her brows.

"I wasn't lying," Anna spoke slowly, watching his intense gaze flicker to her once more, "I _did_ come here willingly."

Loki sighed and nodded. "It was not your contrition that concerned me, Anna."

"Than what's wrong?" She asked, her thoughts trailing back to his enraged wailings earlier. "Is it because my rooms aren't ready? Loki that's fine, I'll live you know. I'm not _that_ high maintenance-"

Loki's glare was sharp and Anna felt it cut her off. "That is _beside the point_. I ordered those rooms be completed months ago. Were it Thor in my place-"

He cut himself off with a severity she had yet to see in him and suddenly she understood. Shuddering slightly, she wondered the depths of this brotherhood rivalry. How could someone outshine Loki? He seemed to exude dignity and silently demand respect, who could overrun such princely behavior?

"I'll leave you to rest." Loki thrust open her door, revealing a comfortably small chamber the size of her former backyard. "Goodnight, Anna-mine."

Anna felt her flesh grow warm at his endearment, her hands shaking slightly as they found his shoulders. His wide-eyed gaze was almost comical. Emboldened, Anna did the only thing in her power to redeem his obviously ruined night. Reaching up, she gently pulled him down towards her for a cursory embrace. But his arms, suddenly around her middle, would not release her until after he had buried his face in her hair and breathed deeply her scent. Anna felt her heart hammer against her rubcage.

"Goodnight, Loki." She pulled back as his arms flew back to his sides abashedly.

Then, just before turning away, her lips made short contact with his cheek, kissing lightly his chilled flesh.

Loki stood there for what seemed an eternity after she had disappeared behind those golden doors. Her lips had been sunlight on his pale skin and his fingertips brushed the small spot where they had been. It was hot. She smelled of tuberose, sweet, sweet tuberose. If the whole world had come crashing down upon him in that moment he would have died a happy man. A _most_ happy man…

Anna, his sunlight, his love, his reason for existence, had kissed him entirely of her own accord. No silver words, honeyed gratuitously, had passed his lips to extract such a gesture. No, she had kissed him of her own free will. He was stuck in place, outside her door.

Anna stood inside the door, her face flushed and hot. Her lips tingled with wintry chill. The tip of her nose, where it had brushed his cheekbone, was utterly frigid. Forgoing glancing around at the finery of the room, she settled for slumping down upon the downy king sized bed. Not even deigning to kick off her shoes, she smiled like a flustered school girl as she slipped into a most restful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Entwined**

"_Anna… do you love me?"_

_Anna nodded, her face flecked with glistening tears. His voice was pleading._

"_Little one… do not fear me."_

_Glancing up, Anna felt her heart leap into her throat._

_Two leering eyes, glowing blood red._

_Icy palms._

_Fair flesh turned blue…_

_Anna screamed._

Waking with a jolt, something she was quickly growing accustomed to, Anna gasped. The frigid remnants of her dream, mere shrapnel now, ensconced themselves in the dark recesses of her unconscious mind. Blinking in the brilliant morning light, she found herself swathed in whispery thin cotton sheets. Her feet were bare and her dress hitched up around her upper thighs from sleep. Yawning and stretching her arms up, Anna sighed contentedly.

"Ah, so my wife sleeps well under my roof."

Freezing, Anna felt her eyes flicker to the figure leaning up against one of the marble columns of her expansive bedroom. His eyes danced like beryl green flames, teasing her. Dressed in casual, if one can call anything Loki wore 'casual', black leather trousers and a green and gold elaborate tunic, Loki smirked at her indignant expression. Anna glowered.

"_Wife?_" Anna repeated incredulously, swinging her feet over the side of the bed and standing, wobbling like a newborn doe. "Excuse me? I hardly remember agreeing to any marriage."

Loki's smirk grew feral, the faintest hint of agitation glimmering in his eye. "I have brought you here, under the roof of my father, where you will be fed and housed and given any human comfort you so desire. In Asgard, my dearest earthling, that constitutes a marriage indeed."

Anna blanched. Her heart fell as he shrugged off of the column, sauntering closer with all the hypnotic presence of a cobra encircling its prey. Attempting to stand tall, she nearly winced at how cold the marble floors were. There, if she stood in the sunlight to her left, there she felt the warmth of the smooth stone creeping into her bones. Her feet… bare feet…

"You took off my shoes." Anna's eyes flickered to his, more surprised than agitated.

Loki was mere feet from her now, his eyes glittering like precious emeralds. "No, I didn't."

"Than who did?" Anna asked, stumbling back as he strode forward effortlessly.

Slender white fingers entwined themselves in her long, fair locks. Locked in place, unable to move, Anna watched as he gazed reverently at her head of golden hair. When his cool fingertips brushed her ear she felt a shudder ripple through her. Loki noticed this with a grin.

"I always loved your hair." Loki noted almost drowsily before sobering. "Lin and Fulla."

Anna's confused expression, comprised of pursed lips and furrowed brows, nearly compelled Loki to laughter. Smoothing out her tangled strands with painless, deft sweeps of his fingers he let his gaze soften.

"My mother's own handmaids." He elaborated. "Seems the Queen has already taken a liking to you, my dear. You should be honored."

Anna stiffened when his pianist's fingers ghosted over her shoulder. Taking note of her discomfort, Loki's mischievous hand retreated and he stood back, spine erect and face veiled with indifference.

"I am." She said after a pause. "What time is it?"

Cocking an eyebrow, Loki nodded and glanced outside her towering bedchamber windows. Anna followed his gaze, and nearly gasped. All the 'gleaming' and 'glittering' gold and bronze structures that had amazed her under the starlight the night prior were nothing in comparison to the way they blazed under the morning sun. Metal shone bright as day and the streets were set afire. Shielding her eyes, Anna felt them burning.

"It is time to breakfast with the rest of my household." Loki replied, his voice turning formal, detached. "Don't look too long, Anna. You'll burn your mortal eyes out."

His smooth, marble cool hands were upon her shoulders, turning her away from the window's glare.

"However, my dear, you're already glowing." He said, his insatiable fingertips brushing her hair behind her ear. "You'll be a goddess in form as well as blood soon enough."

He guided her to an ornate powder room and instructed her to wash and dress 'In any attire you please'. His impatience was nearly palpable. Leaving her to herself, he promised to meet her in the dining hall. Her own handmaid was to await her at the door.

Running a warm bath in the white marble tub, Anna let her fingers trail over the solid gold handles and explore the myriad of glass bottles that lined the bath. Opening each, she felt her heart wrench. They were all her favorite scents. Lilac, blue-star-creeper, jasmine, lavender, and tuberose. She nearly squealed in delight. Dripping a generous amount of tuberose into the tub while the water rushed all around her, she immersed herself in the warmth and sweet, sweet tuberose.

Dunking her head, she felt all the knots unfurl themselves under her skin. Stretching, she nearly purred under the water at the sensation of bliss. Coming up for air, she sighed contentedly. Perhaps Asgard wouldn't be so bad after all…

All at once, she froze. What was she _thinking?_ How could she not still be mourning the loss of her mother and little sister? Lucy, she lamented, if only I had spent so many more days in the sun with you! Took you to the park when you tugged at my sleeve, gone to the beach with you when you grew restless. Anna nearly sobbed, her head throbbing. Shaking it, she stood up, disgusted with herself. Draining the bath, she reached for a silky linen towel and dried herself, wrapping it securely around her.

On the vanity's red and white marble countertop she traced the handle of a solid silver hairbrush. The bristles were fine little teeth made entirely of unbendable gold fibers. Picking up the handle, she nearly dropped it. It was… warm.

Shaking her head she tentatively ran it through a carefully selected lock of wet hair. Glancing in the mirror, Anna gasped. The little lock of hair was completely dried and fell in a whispery wave of gleaming gold, framing her face. Closing her gaping lips, Anna made quick work of drying off her hair and wondered if Loki would allow her to anonymously send her mother one for Christmas…

Applying some of the softly scented facial creams to her face, she rubbed away the dark circles from under her eyes. Standing back in the mirror, she pressed trembling fingers to her fresh, clean skin. Loki was right, she thought, she was simply glowing. Her skin was smooth as glass and without blemish; her eyes were bright and clear forget-me-not blue; lashes thick enough for someone back on earth to wonder if they were fake; her lips were soft, youthful pink and lushly silken against her fingertips.

Anna had never thought herself pretty back home. She had little interest in impressing anyone with her looks and her style had mostly been casual, comfortable. Now, staring in the mirror, she felt something, not quite vanity but rather a rush of confidence that she could go about her day not wondering if she looked ridiculous. Spraying herself with a hint of tuberose perfume, she slid open the doors of an enormous wardrobe.

Anna blanched.

Every piece of fabric was insufferably _green_. Rows and rows, an endless sea of Dartmouth green. Anna had no grudge against the color, but now as she gazed over elegant gowns of flowing emerald silk and minty green taffeta she shuddered. It were as if he had sent a message in the form of fashion:

_You will wear my colors. You are mine. _

Frantic fingers searched in vain for any scrape of material was either deep velvet green or bright gauzy spring green. Only faint hems of silver and occasionally gold traced the gowns. Some exuded formality, others were of less elaborate creation. Each one, however, was adorned with the same golden collar, or rather necklace, thingummy that Loki wore, only more slender in width. Another symbol of their union, she found herself lamenting. It was beautiful, she thought, trailing fingertips across the solid, tangible evidence of his hold upon her. Beautiful but daunting.

Which to choose? The less formal dresses would seem too casual for her first meeting with the Aesir but the more resplendent gowns seemed somehow pompous for an occasion such as breakfast. Yet, Anna could barely admit to herself, she wanted to impress the royal family. Somehow the events of last night had changed her mind about Loki. He was not merely a crafty demon vying for her soul; he was a son seeking the approval and love of his family. Anna knew, deep within her conscious that she did not want to mess this up for him.

Her hands wandered to a deep, velvet green gown with a modest golden patterned belt around the waist that dropped down the front, stitched in place. The same pattern encircled the arms like bracelets and the golden necklace, much like Loki's, trailed along the sweetheart neckline. The sleeves trailed a bit, though not nearly as long as most medieval dress themes that come to mind when thinking of a gown such as this. Anna slipped it over her head and felt it glide over her skin like a cool stream of water.

Turning to the mirror once more, she felt her breath catch in her throat. She hardly recognized herself. Standing there was not the eighteen year old mortal who worked for a florist after school to help pay the bills. There, in her reflection, stood a tall, willowy, golden young woman with fair, glowing skin and clear blue eyes and an expression of pure bewilderment.

Slipping on the matching velvet slippers that were tucked into the floor of the wardrobe, she quickly stopped gawking at herself and rushed out the door. Standing at her doorway was an auburn haired girl of perhaps fifteen at best, at least by mortal standards. Her dark chocolate eyes widened at the sight of Anna as she walked, self consciously, over to her bedroom door.

"Lady Sigyn." The young girl curtsied, placing one fist over her heart.

Anna blinked. "It's Anna… uh, call me Anna. Who are you?"

"My name is Gna," The girl answered, her eyes suddenly ablaze with pride, "Daughter of Bunder and Ina. Forgive me, I was merely a child when you disappeared, Lady Sigyn- er- Anna."

Anna's eyes widened. If this young looking thing was a 'child' when Sigyn had refused Loki so many years ago, the year 1011, than how old are all these gods?

"We're all so glad you've returned." Gna grinned, her crooked teeth somehow endearing and Anna knew somewhere in her heart she was to become very, very close to this girl. "I've never seen Prince Loki so filled with laughter and good humor."

Anna returned her smile.

**In The Dining Hall of the Gods:**

Loki gazed down at his plate of freshly sliced bread and clusters of frosted, luscious grapes with little interest. It had been over an hour, where _was_ she? His friends, or rather, _Thor's friends_ were occasionally glancing between Loki's sallow features and the archway that led into the great dining hall. Perhaps he had somehow managed to frighten her away with his bold advances once again. He silently cursed himself for finding her bed-tossed golden locks so damn irresistible that morning.

Of course, Anna wore such natural finery far better than her predecessor. Sigyn, his dear Sigyn had been pretty, no doubt. But Anna, his sweetest Anna with her windswept locks of sunlight and fair, smooth skin and clear laughing blue eyes was without peer.

However, Loki noted, he could not denounce his former betrothed. She had captured his heart from the tender age of nine, hiding away in the gardens of her father's household, the home of the Vanir, all those centuries ago. His own father, King Odin, had just finalized the contracts that had been drawn up at Sigyn's birth, ensuring Loki's claim over her.

It was his first time in the land of the Vanir, and he had not been sure of its rolling countryside and wild forests. Loki preferred the bustle and glorious architecture of his home in the gleaming golden city of Asgard. In some small way, the constant reminder of the fellow population of Asgardians reminded him that he was not truly alone in this world.

Trailing his slender, adolescent fingers over the tender blossoms of the citadel's botanical gardens, Loki had tired of watching his older brother Thor challenge each member of the Vanir army to a dual in the city arena. In earthen, mortal terms he was aged about the same physically as a young man of eighteen. Though his muscle, or lack thereof, was rather sinewy and his skin sickly pale, he still retained the image of someone of immense authority. With irreproachable posture and refined manner, his peers, Thor's gang of boisterous and bumbling misfits, thought him strange. His prudent mannerisms and sly, silver tongue often led him into trouble, but it was nothing he could not guile his way out of.

Lazily tracing the feathery soft petals of an electric blue poppy, Loki sighed with boredom. Suddenly, in the golden haze of the eternal twilight that sheathed Vanaheim no matter the time of day, Loki's ears twitched as he heard a shuddery gasp fill the air.

"Don't-!" He heard a breathy, incredulous plea emerge from the green thicket. "Don't touch them!"

Retracting his slender white fingertips instantly, Loki scanned the garden trail with furtive eyes and slowly wet his lips.

"Who is there?" He asked, his voice gentle, but with an underlying tone of command; he imagined one of the warriors three mimicking a young child's voice to trick him into one of their juvenile, poorly thought out pranks.

A pause… one… two… three… "Nobody."

Shaking his head slightly, Loki smiled in spite of himself. Softening his gaze, he shifted his features to those of a lost, wandering pup. A sudden vision of innocence, he allowed his ears to pick up on short, gasping breaths coming from the verdure. Eyes wide, he noted the rustle of a hibiscus bush to his left. Grasping at his tunic where his heart stayed beating steadily, he bit back a mischievous smirk.

"Well," He began, his voice spun from pure velvet, "I just so happened to be on my way into the castle when I found myself lost here, in this garden."

No response.

"It is quite close to supper time, you know." He continued, reaching a marble smooth hand towards a lush, yet not quite ripe looking pomegranate hanging before him in the vegetation. "And I am so very hungry…"

"No!" With a great commotion, a head of tangled golden waves came flying out of the bushes and Loki found himself nearly knocked to the ground by two determined little palms.

"Ah," Loki grinned at last, locking his large, smooth hands around the little Vanir's wrists, "Hello there, Nobody."

"Let me go!" The child, no older than around nine by earthen standards, yelped. "My name is Sigyn, daughter of Njord. I demand that you let me go at once!"

Loki found himself laughing, something that had evaded him for so long. It rolled off his lips like a bubbling spring flashing in the fading sunlight. Suddenly, however, he was silenced by the ferocity of two flashing, silken blue eyes as they glared dangerously up at him. Releasing the child, Loki watched as she rubbed her wrists in turn, examining them for injuries that were not there.

Seeing that she was indeed unharmed, little Sigyn stood erect and gazed warily up at Loki with narrowed eyes. She had to have been half his height, her head barely reaching his narrow hips. All at once Loki felt his face heat up, something that never before had happened to him. Entranced, he watched the gentle rustle of her golden locks in the breeze, the fair creamy white skin that tinted with soft coral pink at her cheeks. Her feet were bare and covered in clods of fresh soil. A smudge of dirt coated her jaw line and suddenly Loki was unable to still his hand as his fingertips smoothed away the mess.

"Who are you?" She demanded, stepping back from his touch as if he had burned her.

"A friend," Loki answered after a short pause, footfalls echoing through the gardens, his lips turning up in a genuine smile, "I hope."

A great, booming voice like a foghorn filled the air and Loki felt himself cringe. Sigyn, in her pretty little ruined blue dress froze.

"Ah, Prince Loki!" King Njord came striding down the pathway, his shimmering aquamarine robes glittering like waves tossing themselves about in the sunlight. "Ah, so I see you've met my foster-daughter, Sigyn-"

Njord's weathered, leathery old face was suddenly rent ablaze. His stormy grey eyes shone with fury and his long salt and pepper beard shook as he spoke. Sigyn's sullied appearance, dress torn and arms caked with mud were taken in with the greatest of indignity on the King's part. In truth, Loki had found it endearing. But Sigyn was gazing up at Loki with a spellbound expression.

"Sigyn!" He bellowed while the little child's hand tugged at Loki's green velvet sleeve tentatively. "Are you a Princess, or a wallowing _serf?_"

Loki felt himself stepping almost protectively between the trembling man and his foster-daughter as she shrank away pitifully.

"The fault is mine, your majesty." Loki placed a palm over his heart with contrition. "I challenged her little highness to a footrace, and she happened to lose her footing, you see."

Njord, King thought he was, gazed at Loki with an almost placated demeanor. Even if he knew Loki had been lying, the frail ties of alliance between the Aesir and Vanir were fraying so that Njord did not have the luxury of unraveling Loki's lie. Nodding and huffing a breath, King Njord sighed at length and gazed at little shaking Sigyn with a weary expression.

"You are quite the little mischief maker, aren't you my little one?" Loki smirked, glancing down at little Sigyn, who gazed up at him as if he were a ghost.

"I am gladdened you think so, Prince Loki." Njord smiled wryly. "You two will be well matched, I think."

Loki blanched. "Well matched, your majesty?"

Njord smiled, this time with a softer eye. "Your father and I just ratified the final documents of your betrothal, young Loki."

Blinking, Loki felt the strange truth seep into his mind as he glanced down at the small child with still budding beauty in her features. Perhaps not straight away, he thought, but one day she would certainly be the most stunning woman in all the nine realms… and she was his.

Njord's eyes twinkled at Loki's flashing white teeth. "A fine match indeed."

Now, as Loki gazed out the open aired archways of the dining hall in Asgard, he only moved when the sudden hush swept through the great hall. As his sight passed over the stupefied features and parted lips of his peers, he felt his heart cease all movements as his eyes fell upon the center of everyone's attention.

There, standing in the great doorway to the hall, stood his resplendent bride. Breath catching in his throat, Loki mechanically stood with the rest of his male companions as the most ravishing of females graced them all with her presence. Loki knew the transition to Asgard would… _enhance_ her features, but this… this would turn poor Freyja's hair snowy white with jealousy!

In a tasteful velvet green gown, Anna locked her clear, stunning blue eyes with Loki's as she walked with gracefully swan-like motions towards him. When she was close enough, he smelt the entrancing scent of tuberose upon her skin and felt his own skin begin to itch with desire. There, she was almost there, just a few more carefully calculated steps…

Anna was hardly a few yards from the object of her attention, the tall, slender, pale man with the slicked back raven hair and almost alarmed looking expression on his sallow face. She wondered if h was nervous for her to misstep, fall and embarrass him in front of all his friends. Forcing her feet to fall with cautious, firm steps, she didn't dare let her gaze falter from his. She was terrified of glancing at the shifting figures around her and freezing in place. All was silent until-

"Good morrow, fair lady." A head of gold and two rows of flashing white teeth suddenly barred her way.

Nearly falling over in surprise, Anna felt her eyes widen and take in the fiercely masculine creature before her. Standing only a few inches short of Loki's immense height was a sturdy looking man. No, she thought, sturdy did not do him justice. He was a _tank_. Broad shoulders and bulging muscles were sheathed in glittering metal armor and a flowing red cape. His face was that of a young lion, curious with hints of aggression always at the ready. An enormous hammer was fettered to his hip.

"Good morning." Anna smiled weakly. "You must be… Thor?"

"Yes," He lifted his chin and his chest pressed outwards as he breathed in deeply, "Yes I am Thor, son of Odin."

The uncomfortable silence of the room began to fade away into a gentle flow of furtive whispers and mild, good natured laughter. Thor took her hand and pressed her knuckles to his warm lips and Anna felt herself stiffen.

"And this is my Anna," Loki was at her side, appearing out of nowhere it seemed, "Daughter of Sigyn. My _betrothed_."

Thor seemed to sober a bit, though his self assured grin never faltering. In fact, Thor clapped his brother across the back so hard he almost doubled over in pain and Anna nearly gasped when Loki did not reproach Thor's rash attentions.

"Good on you brother," Thor laughed heartily, "I did not think you had it in you to _talk_ to pretty women, let alone _marry _them."

Loki's gaze was dark, but Anna watched it transition immediately into a passive expression. Several others were at their sides in moments and Anna felt her face heat up as all eyes were upon her.

"So, you are Sigyn's replacement." A woman with midnight hair that rivaled Loki's smiled warmly at her, though her gaze was somewhat sharp. "You're… different though… prettier, no doubt. But can she fight, Loki?"

"My Lady Sif," Loki placed a hand over his heart, "I beg your indulgence that you will not engage my young wife in combat while she is still so undeniably mortal."

The Lady Sif glanced at Loki with a guarded expression while Thor was introducing the warriors three. Anna's gaze met Sif's more than once and when it did, it was one of curiosity and like that of a child anxious to take out its new toy for play.

"This is our most loyal friend, Hogun." Thor began while the dark haired stranger bowed low to Anna. "As well as Fandral the brave and Volstagg the gluttonous."

A fair round of laughter shook Anna as Loki stood at her side. She could almost feel his anxiety as his hand fingered her sleeve, tracing the hem, almost imperceptible. Volstagg gave Thor a swift elbow to the ribs but clutched his extremity in agony when it connected with Thor's armor. Even Loki smirked at this. Anna leaned ever so slightly into him so savor the scent of sweet spearmint that clung to his attire.

Once again, however, the hall filled with intense silence and Anna peered from behind Loki to glance at the golden dining hall's doorway. Standing there was a little of guards surrounding a procession led by a man with flowing blue robes. Shimmering in shades from azure blue to stormy grey, his robes rippled like saltwater as he moved. His shock white hair possessed only hints of its former color, a steely grey. At once his iron grey eyes captured her forget-me-not blues and the response was immediate. Those sharp grey eyes gleamed with his watery smile, weathered face crinkling with the effort.

His trembling lips opened.

"My little Sigyn."

Anna felt all eyes turn towards her. All was silent. Glancing up into Loki's gaze, unreadable as ink running off the pages of a soaking wet book, Anna turned her wide eyed gaze upon the haggard looking old man.

"My daughter."

**A/N: **Unfortunately, this is where I must leave you. I will be out of town this weekend but believe me, this is a good thing. Perhaps the detachment from technology will force me to be inspired by… nature? Insert inspiring noun here. Anyways, thank you all for the supportive and rather all-too-flattering comments and reviews- they are so nice! I only hope I can write the rest of this in the fashion I have in mind. The ending has been plotted out since day one and don't you dare try to guess it, it is too brilliant. It's so much so, in fact, that I'm afraid some won't like it… What can I say? I'm a sucker for tragedy…


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Back from the forbidding mountains of... (Well, I don't think you'll mind if I **_**don't **_**indulge you in that information:) Anyways, fresh ideas and a better concept of where I'm headed. I swear, some stories are like recipes, you have all these wonderful ingredients but still need the perfect order in which to mix them! As always, thank you for all those nice encouraging comments! I definitely went out and bought spearmint tea and gum this weekend Sweet inspiration**

**Chapter Ten: Without Fear**

Anna blanched, nearly collapsing under the weight of all the stares she was currently receiving. Stiffening, she felt Loki's grip on her shoulder become a pseudo-anchor to which she clung desperately. With a resplendent ripple of that magnificent robe the regal looking man, ageless and salty as the seas, approached her with gentle, beseeching steps. To her surprise, instead of pulling her away protectively, Anna felt Loki's cool grasp upon her acromion press slightly, almost reassuringly, before his velvety voice was in her ears.

"Njord," Loki's silken whisper was refreshingly chilly on her reddening ears, "Elected King of the Vanir. Sigyn's foster-father. He… he loved her as his own."

Anna felt herself relax in that way that made her positive Loki had a hand in the smooth even rise and fall of her chest, the serene rhythm of her heart, the steady movement of her legs as she took tentative steps towards the ancient God. But, alas, as Anna watched him pause before her, his clear grey eyes, like the ocean horizon after a storm, began to water. His thick, rough white beard trembled though his voice was calm and soothing as the ebb and flow of the tides.

"Forgive me," Came his sheepish request while Anna stood under his immense height, "I… I was expecting… expecting another."

Anna watched his eyes wander to the stoic figure looming at her back.

"Loki." Njord narrowed his eyes.

"My Lord," Loki swept into a deep bow, his face like an emotionless mask of indifference, though his voice was honeyed, "I am so grateful to hear you address me, after all this time."

Anna watched in horror, expecting Njord to bellow like a gust of salty wind, but instead he inclined his wrinkling head and smiled sorrowfully.

"You promised, Prince of Asgard, to bring me back my daughter, when she fled my kingdom." Njord sighed, a long rugged expulsion of air. "And, in a fashion, so you have."

Anna felt herself open and close her mouth several times, wondering if Loki's magic was keeping her from speech. Without warning, however, she was rendered silent as two ageless, clear grey eyes bore into hers.

"My dear," Njord began, offering his massive arm, its thickness about the circumference of her narrow waist, "Will you walk with me?"

"Of course." Anna slipped her arm into his, so minute next to his stature.

She glanced back fearfully as Njord led her out the door, listening to the hall as it began to brim once more with merry laughter and boisterous chatter. Loki was standing in their wake, his lips pursed ever so slightly. His subtle green gaze followed her until she was out of sight. Clenching his fists, Loki felt his nails leave little half moon punctures in his palms as everyone nervously avoided him.

**Somewhere in the Halls of Asgard:**

Following Njord anywhere was like chasing after a snowball down a mountain. His feet were the length of her shins and she watched in amazement at his lengthy stride, practically skipping to keep up. Trotting along, she listened to his gentle voice as he recanted stories of young Sigyn running through the halls of Vanaheim, swimming in the koi ponds or digging in the gardens of the botanical gardens. Anna listened as fervently as permitted with her uneasy gait. It seems that both Sigyn and she had much in common. They both had an uncanny knack for delving into trouble, tendencies to act and speak far beyond their years, and matching affinities for floristry.

"There was no deterring her from her little garden," Njord snorted gaily, patting Anna's frail hand while he laughed, "Once she had her little heart set upon something, there was no such word as 'no'."

Anna found herself laughing genially in spite of her uneasiness at hearing all of this. She had assumed that Loki had chosen her because she was so much like Sigyn, but the more Njord spoke, the more the differences between the two women became veraciously apparent. Sigyn's troublesome streak had never quite ended, while Anna had forsaken all forms of childishness once her father had died. Sigyn had a wandering soul, always seeking out adventure and restlessly provoking danger at every turn. On the other hand, Anna avoided confrontation and felt most at ease when at home. Sigyn was insufferably tireless while Anna enjoyed lazy days when they came on occasion.

"She was a seer, then?" Anna asked between Njord stories while they walked past great metal columns in the sunlight.

"Yes," Njord's eyebrows raised considerably, disappearing into his unkempt shock white head of hair, "How did you know?"

"Loki told me." Anna confessed, watching Njord's face fall at the sound of his name. "He told me that she saw me… as Loki's wife."

"Well," Njord nodded, his free hand's fingers playing with a whisp of his trailing, weathered beard, "If Loki is correct, Sigyn must have seen something in you, my dear, which she was sure he would cherish."

Anna paused, gazing over the radiant splashes of sunlight over the intricate golden architecture of the city below. Tracing unseen patterns upon the white marble railing she sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I don't see it." Anna admitted, the words leaving her mouth before she could stop them.

"Oh my child." Njord's sigh nearly swept her off her feet, his arms resting upon the marble as he leant over the great golden city. "You are yet young; you cannot possibly comprehend the complexity of that young man's heart. I can see it in his eyes; it is unlike anything I have seen in them until this day."

Turning her head slightly, Anna stole furtive glances at the old God. In the rich morning light his features glowed with an almost rejuvenating appearance, younger almost. But his telling eyes betrayed his ageless soul. Anna watched as they gazed out wistfully at the raging waters that fell off the end of the world, the glorious golden orb that they called the Bifrost gleaming ethereally in the light.

"You miss her," Anna began, drawing his astute attention away from the spectacular view below, "Don't you?"

Njord's gaze bore into her with such a bittersweet sorrow that she felt her heart breaking in two. "Every moment."

Overcome with grief, for her own losses, or perhaps his own, Anna felt herself surge towards the massive man with her arms splayed out. Burying her face into the silken expanse of his robes she felt his enormous arms wrap around her in a way that was reminiscent of nights when she would come thundering down the stairs and be swept up into her father's embrace as he came home from the office. Biting back tears, Anna breathed in the heady scent of salt and sunshine across gentle waters. The gentle rush of the water running down the intricate pathway of fountains around the citadel filled her ears as she pulled back.

Njord's face was streaked with tears and she wiped her own twin trails as they cascaded down her fair face.

"You should return to your breakfast." Njord began resolutely but Anna felt herself shaking her head slowly.

"No," She said, her throat thick with unshed tears, "I think I should go back to my room and… freshen up."

Njord conceded and together they made the voyage back to her chamber doors. Bending down several feet to her height, which was an average five foot nine inches, Anna gave him a soft peck on his cheekbone. Bidding her farewell, he offered her to visit him anytime at his home in Vanaheim. Anna promised to straightaway before slipping into her apartments.

"Enjoy your little stroll?"

Tensing, Anna felt her eyes flicker to where Loki sat leisurely at one of the little chairs around her very own dining table. A platter of plump looking grapes and sliced bread, cheeses and a delicate crystal goblet of what looked like red wine sat upon the table. Anna felt her mouth water, her stomach voicing its protests at her refusal to attack the food where it lay.

"Come, sit." Loki stood, suddenly attentive as she made her tentative way to his side, pulling out a chair for her. "You must be famished."

"I can't remember the last time I ate." Anna admitted, reaching for a cluster of grapes hesitantly, half expecting Loki to swat her hand away.

He merely gazed at her thoughtfully as she made quick work of those grapes, moving on to the thick slices of bread and cheese. Her face heated uncomfortably under his stare and she could practically see the cogs turning themselves in tune behind his unwavering eyes. Finishing with small sips of the bittersweet wine, Anna sat back and met his gaze shyly.

"I imagine you found Njord's distaste for me quite refreshing." Loki went on, the sharp edge of his temper revealing itself and Anna felt herself fascinated by his sudden display of jealously. "He's never quite forgiven me for letting his precious daughter run wild in Midgard."

Anna glanced down at her hands, fiddling with them nervously while recounting her bonding moment with the ancient one. "He misses her, Loki."

"And _I_ never did?" Loki spat through ground teeth.

Anna felt herself nearly exasperated; his temper was something she could live without.

"Well," She huffed, "At least _you_ have-"

She cut herself off, the silence hanging over with that one unspoken word lingering like a heady perfume.

_At least you have __**me**__…_

Loki stood abruptly, striding across the expansive room in long decisive steps. Leaping up after him, Anna called out his name and he wheeled around on her. Startling her, his steely green gaze bore into her, causing her insides to freeze while setting her skin ablaze.

"Do I?" He hissed, her back hitting the solid surface of a marble column behind her quite roughly.

"Loki…" She gasped, one his hands fingertips lifting her fair chin up to meet his gaze while his free forearm rested against the column beside her, baring her from escape.

She felt ripples of electric impulses pulsate under her skin as his pale, slender fingertips traced her jaw line. Her breathing became ragged as his forehead came millimeters away from resting against hers. Fighting to distract herself, she focused on his raven black hair as it rested against his collar, gleaming in the faint sunlight through her windows. She wondered how soft it would be between her fingers…

"Will I ever, truly have you, Anna?" He breathed, spearmint teasing her senses as she fought desperately to keep her eyes from fluttering closed, and failing.

Then, he was gone. Blinking stupidly, Anna watched his retreating form, head bent, as he slinked out of her door. It shut with a faint 'clink'. She had not noticed until then, but her hands had been clutching at the marble column behind her. Turning for inspection, she gasped. She had left several little concave scratches where her fingernails had dug into the stone.

She really did have a goddess' strength. Anna shivered to think the power that Loki possessed.

**Later that Day:**

When she had plucked up enough courage, Anna ventured out past the slowly familiarizing halls of the central portion of the citadel. Wandering east, she felt her heart pick up pace as the sound of clashing metal filled her sensitive ears. Practically racing to the open doorway at the end of the hall, she found the sight before her unlike anything she had ever seen.

The glint of silver and brass in the sunlight nearly blinded her as swords swung, checked, flicked, thrust, and feinted; gleaming, sharp pointed staffs pivoted, struck, and stabbed; shields rose, fell while grinning knives flew all around. It was several minutes of observance before Anna began to separate the groups as they fought: swords were in the left corner, staffs and long bows in the right, knife throwers where along the back wall, and before her were several rows of archers aiming at targets along the wall above her head. She eyed the archer's bows enviously. A few warriors, all men save for one short skirted female, began to pause in their attacks, eyeing her with unguarded curiosity.

Backing away slightly, Anna wanted desperately to shrink back away into the halls unnoticed.

"Lady Anna!" The only female in her short red skirt came padding up to her in a light set of armor, her midnight hair sweeping over her shoulder blades in a high ponytail.

"Finally lost that old stick-in-the-mud Loki?" The fair haired man from breakfast, Fandral, came loping up to greet her.

The female, Lady Sif, thwacked poor Fandral across the back of the head with the hilt of her sword and Anna bit back laughter.

"Hush, you." Sif admonished, turning to Anna with a tentative smile. "Come to join us in our training? I dare see we need some more feminine influence in our ranks."

"Speak for yourself," Came the boisterous remark of the shorter, stouter man, Volstagg, "The poor lady probably can't pry your sword off the ground, it weighs more than she!"

Sif rolled her eyes and Anna felt her face glow bright red as several of the warriors that had begun to group around them began to laugh. Taking a deep breath, Anna felt herself doing something she never imagined she would be resorting to. She imagined what Loki would do…

"True," Anna conceded, silencing most of the party with her sharp tone, "I'm no good at playing swordfight with a bunch of overgrown men-children, but hand me a bow and I'll outshoot anyone standing here."

Anna felt all eyes upon her and she bit her lips slightly to keep from faltering under their scrutiny. The silence that followed her challenge was stifling as the sun bore down upon them all, the stench of the sweating warriors unbearable.

"I'll take that challenge." A dark haired man spoke up resolutely.

His jet black hair was pulled back into a bun, though several spiky bits stood out stubbornly. He seemed Asian, at least by Anna's earthen standards. She recognized him from the breakfast hall. The answer was genial but his gaze, however, was absolutely stoic as he approached her with a standard looking bow and quiver of arrows. Feeling the smooth, sanded wood in her fingers, Anna smiled.

Following the man back to his station at the archer's posts, every warrior present was now a loud-mouthed, opinionated spectator and Anna felt her audacity begin to fade.

"Just a woman."

"Hardly a waif."

"Can barely hold that bow upright."

"Skittish looking thing."

Anna watched her opponent bow and offer her first shot with a grand sweep of his arm. Taking a deep breath, Anna felt time slow down. All eyes were upon her, transfixed and skeptical. Then, in a flash of a movement, Anna struck. Sliding into position, facing to her right, nose pointed at the target in question, elbows relaxed, right arm pulled back, the arrow strung in a heartbeat… then, between it and the next beat- her arrow flew…

… through the air it swam, straight, true, all eyes following its path…

… bull's-eye.

Sif was the first to react. Raising a fist in rejoicing, she bellowed a mighty cry of victory. Her dark eyed gaze was beyond friendly as it met Anna's calm stare. Several of the men cheered while others, having placed bets on her opponent began to grumble. The stiff man beside her, the opponent, strung his bow and aimed high. His stance was without reproach, his technique flawless…

… another bull's-eye, right beside Anna's.

Several more cheers went up.

Anna shot again, a third bull's-eye.

Then another.

And another.

And another.

This went on until both parties were dripping with sweat and were without ammunition. Her opponent bowed low once the noise died down at their legendary tie. Anna curtsied to the best of her ability and Sif clapped her kindly around the shoulders.

"Congratulations!" She cried. "No one has ever equaled Hogun's eye for archery. Tell us, Lady Anna, where did you acquire such ability?"

Anna blushed and smiled shyly. "Summer camp."

Eyebrows lifted but solemn nods were all-around the resounding reaction to such a strange phrase. Anna chalked it up to them assuming it was an earthen training facility.

The four of them, Volstagg and Hogun obviously being Sif's companions, sat and watched several duels by sword as the day dragged on. Anna asked where the two Princes were and her newfound friends were obliged to relay that tentative negotiations were being had over the manifestation of a treaty of peace between Svartalfheim and Asgard. The dark elves had been one of many foes the Aesir wished to offer a truce to. Anna found it oddly comforting that for such a warlike race, the Asgardians seemed more than willing to offer an olive branch for the sake of friendship.

"Thor wants none of it," Volstagg shook his head, his face red from the sun, "Can't blame 'im. I wouldn't mind pulverizing those heartless, vile creatures to a pulp if given a chance!"

"Peace, Volstagg," Lady Sif shook her finger at him admonishingly, "A diplomatic approach will save the spilling of Asgardian blood, as well as teach Thor that brute strength is not the only necessary trait of a king."

"Is Thor the heir to the throne, then?" Anna asked, not quite able to imagine tall, thin Loki leading a race of burly warrior successfully.

"In theory," Hogun replied, his reserved demeanor apparent in his emotionless tone, "But until the Allfather officially names Thor as crown prince, it is still in question."

So, Anna calculated, until Thor is officially 'crown prince' Loki sees himself as a peer, not a lesser prince. An equal, she thought, all he wants is to be an equal, and if Odin declared Thor heir to the throne… She shuddered to think of poor Loki's inevitable reaction.

**That Night:**

After a pleasant supper with her new troupe of friends, Anna left wondering where on earth Loki had slipped off to. Although Odin had not appeared at dinner, Frigga had entreated Anna to talk of the seasons in Asgard, harsh winters and balmy autumns. Even Thor had made an appearance. Anna felt the tightening grip of foreboding wind itself 'round her slender white throat.

Leaning over against the marble and gold railing, feeling the cool breeze sift through her golden hair, Anna watched the sun set over the edge of the waterfall in the distance. Its shining, brilliant orb seemed a perfect mate to the magnificent glow of the Bifrost.

"May I join you?"

Anna did not have to turn away from the resplendent view to nod her head at that strikingly familiar velvet voice. The scent of spearmint lingered in the breeze now.

"Did you enjoy your day?" Loki asked, his voice ginger as if he were gauging her reaction to him.

"I did." Anna turned towards him and gave a genuine smile.

Loki seemed to blink several times before answering, as if she had stunned him. "Talk of your impressive skills as an archer has spread like wildfire."

"Where were you?" Anna asked suddenly, catching his gaze just before she lost it to the glory of the sunset behind her. "You were gone at supper."

"I was…" Loki paused, pursing his lips. "I am preparing something for you. A… surprise."

Anna eyed him warily and Loki smirked down upon her like the glint of a throwing knife in the fading sunlight. However, his visage sobered in rapid succession.

"I apologize," Loki said out of the silence that followed, "For the manner in which I spoke to you earlier this day."

"I…" Anna fumbled for words. "Don't worry about it."

Loki seemed unsettled still and Anna wished she could smooth the wrinkles of ill-ease from his brow with her fingertips. Mentally shaking her head at her foolish notions, she tried to focus on what could be troubling him.

"Come, you must be tired." Loki offered her his arm elegantly, which she took wordlessly.

They strode in silence down the gilded halls until they reached her grand doorway. As one of her frail hands reached for the gleaming door handle, Loki's own hand suddenly shot out and snatched her free palm. Tracing the lines of her palm, his gaze upon her open hand was tender, almost sorrowful. Anna felt her breath hitch in her throat at the sight of it. He was like a guilty child come to confess a terrible deed. It was almost endearing.

"Anna I…" He swallowed, the bob of his throat sending shivers across her skin. "I would so very much like for us to live as man and wife, in all respects."

Anna felt her blood freeze in her veins, her hand turning cold in his icy grasp, his ginger fingertips swirling across her skin in a fashion that made her knees ache sweetly.

"But," He cleared his throat hoarsely, "As I have stated before, I'll not have an unwilling wife."

His gaze flickered up from her hand, resting upon her face as her skin began to burn. The feel of his skin across her palm, however minute, was rendering her defenseless. She felt weak, her skin burning with something she could not quite name. His eyes were fiery with a deep, rapacious _hunger_. Watching him stripped of his gravitas, his refined solemnity, Loki was standing before as a man beseeching her, a husband groping blindly for the favor of his blushing bride. She wet her lips in an effort to speak.

"I am not a cruel man, Anna." Loki said, his velvety voice half-choked with restraint. "I am many things, but I am not a cruel man. If you let me in, Anna, I shall be as gentle as a lamb. I swear it."

"Loki…" Anna felt her face burn as she turned her gaze down to their feet below, ashamed of… well, her shame.

"Answer yes, or no," He gave her hand a tender squeeze before releasing it, "Without fear."

Anna felt the sting of chagrin biting her skin as it flamed under his sorrowful gaze. Her heart was beating like a drum in her ribcage. Hands trembling, she clasped her hands together and did not dare meet his gaze, for fear of combusting upon contact with his voracious green eyes, dark with unbridled lust. It rather frightened her.

"No, Loki." She whispered, her voice cracking pitifully.

Without another sound, she watched him open her door and give a chivalrous bow as she fled into the safety of her room, away from burning green eyes that followed her every move.

**A/N (cont.): So, I stole the whole "answer yes or no" thing from the original Beauty and the Beast, but I thought it was fitting here. Anyways, while on the road I discovered a song that almost perfectly encapsules the heart of this story in its lyrics and melody: Set Fire to the Rain, by Adele. Great song, so I have a challenge to any who read this and are secret artists of videos: Make a really, really good video of Loki with that song on YouTube, send me a link and I will tell you the end of this story, or answer any questions you have ;) Go!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, so I am officially dedicating this little author's note to THC:**

***Clears throat***

**Dear THC,**

**Given a few days, by the time this chapter is published, I could have proven that Anna is not a 'Mary-Sue-ish' type at all. If you had given me the benefit of the doubt, you would have seen that in this next chapter, Anna's inhuman ability for archery is due solely to her lineage tying back to Sigyn, a powerful goddess. I didn't want some simpering little female who couldn't defend herself when the time calls for it. But, I digress. In fact, I find that I must thank you, dear THC. You have so acutely reminded me that in life there will always be that one person telling you that you can't, that you're not good enough, that the fruits of your labor are bitter with incompetence. And may I kindly remind **_**you**_**, in turn, dear THC, with all due respect, that not every author gives a flying fart what **_**you**_** have to say. Don't think me unkind, friend, I am merely responding to a rather curt review. I'm counting the minutes until you flame me for this **

**With all the respect I can send,**

**P.R.**

**Chapter Eleven: Changeling **

Anna was met with an invitation in the form of a foot-messenger at her door the following morning. Bowing low the young boy, not a day over ten years old, relayed his carefully rehearsed words.

"The Lady Sif and the warriors three, as well as his highness Prince Thor beg your indulgence, Lady Anna." The youth recited, his tawny blonde hair cut short, so it fell in even lines around his skull. "They invite you to join them on a day's ride to the Well of Wyrd."

Standing tall above the bent head of feathery blonde locks, Anna cleared her throat, groggy with the sharp morning air, and spoke tentatively.

"That's-ah- thank you." She said, throat choked with thirst. "Please tell them I… uh, accept."

She had been halfway through devouring her breakfast that dear Gna had fetched for her. The thought of her goblet of cider alone was drying her throat. You see, Anna had every intention of dining with the rest of the Aesir, but the mere thought of looking into Loki's beseeching beryl eyes was enough to bring her to tears. No, instead she elected to have a simple brunch with her handmaid. Gna was at first shy, uneasy at having such a personable mistress, but soon warmed up to the idea with plates of Asgardian delicacies at her fingertips.

Just before the boy could bow even lower to show he had heard her rightly, Anna's eyes widened as a low rumble of thunder seemed to emanate from the child's belly. Clutching his concave middle, the youth's face turned tomato red and his lips stumbled to make a hasty apology. The scent of cooked eggs and freshly sliced, juicy fruit was wafting through her open doors and Anna's heart wrenched as the boy's clear grey eyes gleamed with carefully concealed hunger.

"Please," Anna stood back, gesturing to her little dining table behind her, "Come inside and eat something before you go. You look starving."

"T-they…" The boy stammered pitifully. "They f-f-feed m-me."

"Please come inside," Anna pleaded, watching the rapacious hunger eclipse the child's better judgment, "For my sake?"

Anna had hardly finished her plea when the streak of shock yellow hair had leaped right past her and landed in the seat beside a startled Gna. Smiling, Anna watched Gna's round face take on a pale pallor as the boy piled up his plate a mile high with toasted bread, eggs, cantaloupe, watermelon, pear, peach, and many slices of the shiny golden apples that were always served at every meal here.

"Help yourself." Anna grinned as the boy's eyes wandered over his little feast like a feline before a mountain of catnip.

Pausing, however, the boy seemed to remember himself. "Thank you, kind Lady."

Anna washed down her laughter with that delicious golden apple cider she had been craving. Setting her glass down, she retreated to the bathroom, washed up, brushed her hair dry and poured over her options of attire. Carefully deliberating the necessity for function over fashion, she selected a mid-thigh length, short sleeved emerald green tunic contrived of a material that was more durable than silk, but still felt like water gliding over her skin. Sliding on a pair of black riding tights, she pulled on a pair of black leather boots with silver buckles and tied on a black and silver belt. Standing in the mirror, she seemed a willowy warrior goddess now, sleek and deadly. All she needed was her weaponry.

Stepping out, she watched as the child dropped his egg and toast sandwich onto his plate while Gna also gawked at her. Grinning, Anna felt more comfortable in her skin than she had in weeks.

"Gna," She began, relishing the bold, commanding air of her voice, "Be sure he eats enough before you send him off. I'm going to go down to the stables. I'll be gone most of the day it seems, so don't wait up."

Gna nodded, her mouth full of pear, juices dribbling down her oval chin. Practically bounding over to the doors, Anna slipped out into the hall and began her journey across the expansive citadel. Feeling as if each step were light as air, Anna breathed in deeply the crisp mid-morning air as she passed the other bedchambers, dining halls and ballrooms. She wondered if they ever had balls here, and if so, did these burly Asgardian men know how to dance? There was only one man Anna thought lithe and agile enough to dance properly, and he was the last person she desired to see at the moment.

"Damn." Anna gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth.

Speak of the devil, she thought while darting behind a white marble column. Standing there, basking in the rays of the radiant sunlight was Loki. The hall was lined on the left with a balcony railing that stretched as far as Anna could see. Grand marble columns, standing at least fifty feet high, held the ceiling overhead and to her right was only the gleaming gold side of the citadel. Anna wondered how it faded into the architecture, as from far away the castle seemed one great collection of smooth golden organ pipes.

Her heart was beating so rapidly she literally fought to slow it back to normal pace. Peering around the corner, Anna watched him face the unbelievable view the balcony offered. He was wearing an outfit similar to yesterdays attire, casual yet undeniably majestic. With his gravitas graces, impeccable posture and uncanny ability to weave the most agreeable arguments, Loki seemed to exude royalty. From what Anna had already seen of his hulking, over masculine brother Thor, Anna wondered how it was possible they were related.

Turning her attention back to Loki as he stood there, she wondered at his expression. His hands were clasped behind his back as he stood erect. Eyes cast downwards at the city below, his lips were pursed in that permanent pensive state they were always stuck in. Brows lifted slightly, he seemed to be deep in thought, sharp emerald eyes gleaming. It was a wonder, Anna thought, how his eyes could tell you everything he felt, and yet nothing at all. It was an oddity, how his eyes and the slightest shift in his features could betray his vast expanse of emotion, yet he could retain an air of cool detachment simultaneously.

"You make a terrible spy, little one."

His words were so soft, so honey sweet, velvet to her ears that by the time Anna had registered that he had spoken at all he was already facing her with a weary yet humored expression.

Anna felt the heat rising in her face, stepping from the shadows of the columns and into the sunlight with him. It was heaven, bathing in that light as it caressed her skin. She watched Loki as his eyes swept over that skin, the skin of her arms, the sheathed skin of her legs, her reddened face. He seemed to drink her in with a clear longing that caused her to pause beside him.

"I'm sorry," She blurted out, clearing her throat uncomfortably, "I didn't… I didn't want to disturb you."

"And a terrible liar as well." His lips curled into what she was coming to assume was his trademark smirk. "However, don't ever make the mistake of thinking that your company is not appreciated."

Not knowing how to respond, Anna nodded, her insides still jilted from his piercing green stare above her. Before she knew it, his slender white fingers were slipping a stray strand of her hair, a lock she had not successfully tied back in her bun, behind her burning red ear.

"I'm going with Lady Sif and her friends today," Anna broke the tense silence while he cocked a brow at her, "To the… well of… Wy… Wyr…"

"The Well of Wyrd." Loki finished, his gaze hardening, causing Anna's heart to falter.

She wondered if he would forbid her to go. More than that, she wondered if she would protest, if they would argue, escalating to physicality. In fact, the far reaches of her rebellious brain began, perhaps a duel of hands would not be so bad with him. Those dexterous pianist fingers running along her trilling skin-

"I wish you a safe journey, then." Loki replied, his voice casual and dispassionate.

Anna blanched.

"Do you…" She wet her lips with uncertainty. "Do you want to come with me?"

His lips twitched in a ghost of a smirk. "No, thank you, my dear. I have… _other_ plans."

Anna did not know if her inward sigh was from relief… or disappointment. All she could focus on however was how the breeze turned chilly as it passed through him before touching her, the glow of his pale skin in the sunlight haloing all around his profile, the scent of spearmint pervading her senses. Most of all, however, was the stray lock of raven black hair that fell out of place, cleaving to his slender white neck. Without thought, without mind, Anna's traitorous fingers reached up, up, up higher until they grasped it. Feeling the skin of his throat shudder beneath her caressing fingertips, she watched his startled beryl eyes as they watched her warily.

All Anna could process was the inhuman silkiness of his hair as she slid it back into place, inadvertently running her fingertips through his mass of slicked back silken locks. It was like running her hands through strands of water, without the wet. Marveling at it, she allowed her fingers to slide against the hollow of his throat before remembering herself.

"I-I'm sorry." Anna drew her hand back, but felt cool hands possess it in an instant.

Pressing her knuckles to his icy lips, Loki smiled against her skin. "I'm not."

Burning under his hypnotic green gaze, Anna slid her hand to her side once he reluctantly released it. Bidding him a hasty farewell, Anna could feel his smirk blazing into her back as she strode off, her footsteps heavy as lead.

**In the Royal Stables:**

"Here's a good beast." Thor declared, swinging a leg over his gallant yellow haired stallion.

"Not half as fast as my swift Hrimfaxi." Sif countered, sitting astride a midnight black mare with a shimmering flank of what looked like glowing white stars across her coat.

Thor snorted, lifting the reins of his majestic sunlit horse. "You cannot be serious, gentle Sif. Skinfaxi will ride your poor steed into the dust."

Anna watched the constant verbal dueling between the two and rolled her eyes good-naturedly. They never seemed to pause in their constant banter, ranging from the grandest display of superiority to the minutest of quarrels. Fandral and Volstagg were still deliberating over their steeds while Hogun came sidling up to Anna with something clasped in his hands behind his back.

"Lady Anna," He began, bowing his head respectively, "I have bid the good dwarves of Asgard's smith to make you a weapon worthy of your great ability: the bow Trigisil."

Revealing his gift, Hogun brandished from behind his back the most glorious looking bow Anna had ever laid eyes on. It was crafted entirely of whispery silver, delicate vines and spearmint leaves carved into the details. Anna could almost smell the mint upon it as Hogun handed it to her gently. For consisting entire of that precious metal, it was light and easily carried as a feather. The matching quiver of silver arrows was slung across her back in seconds and Anna grinned.

"Thank you, so much." She said, nearly in tears. "I'm really not all that great. I surprised myself yesterday. I've never shot a true bull's eye before in my life."

The others, spotting this rare display of generosity from Hogun, stopped their quarrels and were clustered together. Thor and Sif dismounted, sour words of argument fading off their lips as they marveled at the gorgeous piece of art in Anna's hands.

"Sigyn was a master archer," Sif said resolutely, "It would not be surprising if you inherited some of her legendary ability."

"And perhaps your sight, as a goddess, sharpened your skills." Fandral elaborated, his playful baby blue eyes shining.

"Most likely," Anna laughed, "It's a wonder I haven't done something clumsy yet. _Must_ be the whole goddess-factor."

Her newfound friends laughed good naturedly before rushing off to claim their steeds. Anna fingered her bow nervously and walked along the stable stalls. She didn't care for riding horses, or riding planes, or riding roller coasters for that matter. She liked being in control, knowing what was going to happen. Horses were unpredictable, restless and often rebellious. Anna did not care for riding horses one bit.

"Having trouble, my dear?" Volstagg appeared at her side, wild red curls bouncing comically as they walked along the stalls.

"I…" Anna bit her lip as the horse beside her whinnied, frightening her. "I don't care much for riding… horses."

"Ah, well most women are." Volstagg went on genially. "Can't stand anything that might run off on ye. Especially men!"

He laughed boisterously at his own jest, but Anna was too entranced by the sudden sight before her that she felt everything else begin to fade away. In the farthest stall, shining in the sunlight through the windows was a shock white stallion with a midnight black mane and tail. Its eyes were wide and gentle, with a sheer presence of a 'come hither' appearance. Drawn to it, Anna felt herself relaxing rather than shrinking away in fear. Volstagg noted her change in demeanor and his eyes followed her hypnotized gaze.

"Huh," He grunted, hand on his round belly, "Never seen that one before in my life, no I haven't."

But Anna was already running her fingers through the creature's silken black hair, its cool breath soothing upon her face, causing her to giggle. Its saddle was already in place and Anna felt herself fearlessly swinging up into it. Suddenly so very high in the air, her legs tensed as it began to walk of its own accord.

It had no reins.

No bit or bridle.

It was completely free to wander.

And Anna suddenly didn't care.

"Who do we have here?" Thor asked, running his hands over her steed's flank.

Anna suddenly felt a word, really _felt_ it pop into her head like pressure when diving at the bottom of a pool. It were as if all her previous thoughts were gone, leaving only one word, one name.

"Sleipnir." She replied easily, simple as breathing. "Sleipnir."

**A/N: I hate to cut this so short, I have more in mind, but I am exhausted from the day so you'll all just have to wait until I finish their little trip to the Well tomorrow. I'm evil, I know ;) Oh, and THC, if you are still reading this, sorry to go off on you, but I really took offense at being accused of Mary-Sueing Anna. Her abilities were always going to be tied back to Sigyn, so no MS'ing intended.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: For goodness sake! I've been overwhelmed with support! Even dear THC and I came to amends. I have such high hopes and ideas for this story; just trying to get the ball rolling with my schedule is a bit dodgy lately. To elaborate on the whole Sleipnir name issue, I figured it was the only appropriate name for the situation, so consider it as me taking liberties with Norse Mythology in my fanfiction Sorry if the pace is getting kinda slow, but I'm looking to turn up the heat between Loki and Anna real soon ;)**

**Chapter Twelve: Metamorphosis **

Hands buried deep in the silken locks of Sleipnir's midnight black mane as the thunderous orchestra of hooves filled the brilliant midday air. The clear sunlight cast a golden haze over the sloping landscape. Beyond the gleaming city of Asgard, the sprawling city gates gave way to rocky hillsides and loping rivers snaking around the curving hills. Tall grasses that must have been at least as high as Anna's knees grew along the banks of those slender little creeks as they fed into the central river system. Feeling the icy spray upon her legs as they rode on through the terrain, Anna felt her heart give a trill.

"Not so frightened now, eh little Lady?" Volstagg hollered from his reddish gold mare as it galloped at her and Sleipnir's side.

"No," Anna called, pleasant surprise in her voice, "I'm not scared at all!"

Giving an elated laugh, Anna watched Thor and Sif racing ahead, both their steeds neck and neck. Each was victorious for mere seconds, the other quickly taking the lead before the cycle continued. Anna felt for the poor stallions they rode, sweat coating their hides and froth collecting at their lips from the exertion.

"They'll be at it all day if we don't stop them." Fandral complained, his own steed lagging behind stubbornly.

"Faith, friend," Hogun said, unable to hide his own smirk of amusement, "Perhaps they'll find a way to wear one another out."

Anna watched as Thor called something out to Lady Sif, though they were too far behind to hear it properly. Sif's cheeks flushed a faint pink which preceded a sharp gleam in her dark eyes just before she snapped her horse's reins and became a black streak across the sloping plane. Thor laughed heartily and urged his own steed on after her. Anna smiled somewhat knowingly.

The sun was high in the sky when they dismounted to eat lunch and let their exhausted animals gorge themselves on the gurgling creeks rushing waters. Hogun and Anna shot down several skittish quail when the others frightened them out of the tall grasses. Skinfaxi, Hrimfaxi and the others dipped their snouts into the rippling current while Sleipnir halted, remaining at Anna's side minutes after she had dismounted. Roasting the birds over a fire sparked by a spark of lightening from Mjollnir, they cut the dripping meat off the bones and made delicious sandwiches with sliced bread from the palace. Pulling out her knapsack, Anna sat beside Lady Sif as the men devoured their meal hastily.

"Seems to have taken a liking to you." Sif commented as Sleipnir nudged Anna with his wet nose, finally having slaked his thirst in the creek.

"Friendly little guy, huh?" Anna laughed, rubbing her steed's face tenderly, feeling him shiver.

Sif snorted, though not unbecomingly. "I would not exactly describe him as being 'little'."

"I guess you're right." Anna nodded, still smiling softly.

Pausing to set her sandwich down, Sif ran her deft fingertips through her hair and felt a tangle in her ponytails' tied up locks. Sliding the stretchy looking leather thong into her fingers, her long raven locks cascaded down to the small of her back, a waterfall of black silk. Anna brushed a hand through her own lengthy, windblown locks of gold and sighed wistfully.

"I wish I had dark hair like you, Sif," She breathed, "It catches in the light and it's so pretty."

Sif let out a breathy laugh, curt and wry. "If only you knew…"

"Knew what?" Anna asked as Sif combed her black hair back into its high ponytail.

"I had hair like yours once," Sif explained, checking her redone ponytail for tangles or imperfections. "When I was a child."

"What happened?" Anna asked, wondering how on earth she could have changed her hair so dramatically. Did they have hair dye in Asgard?

"Loki," Sif spat, though smirking in spite of herself, "That's what happened."

Anna gaped at her, unable to speak. Sif giggled and set her hands back upon her roast quail sandwich, satisfied with her handiwork.

"One night at dinner," Sif went on, gazing up at the cloudless sky with a far away expression, "Loki crept into my room as I slept. I'll never know how, I've always had protective charms placed on my doors. In any case he broke in. Sheared off my hair with a kitchen knife while I slept!"

Anna gasped, hardly noticing when Sleipnir nudged her shoulder roughly. Brushing him off, she felt too enraptured in Sif's tale to think of much else. That little sneak! What a terrible thing to do to a young girl! Adolescence was hard enough _with_ hair.

"Why would he _do that?_" Anna asked incredulously, brushing Sleipnir off once more.

"Apparently he overheard Thor complimenting it that night at supper." Sif sniffed. "Loki's always been the jealous sort."

At that moment Sleipnir snorted so obnoxiously Anna jumped and Sif's hand flew to her throwing knives at her hip. Clutching a hand to her breast, Anna watched Sleipnir draw his head up high as Sif laughed heartily.

"It will be so _nice_ having another female around here." Sif said a bit more genuinely. "So, where was I… Ah, yes, so the next morning I was sobbing in my apartments while Thor had Loki by the heels in the air, shaking the truth from him."

Sif paused while Anna readjusted herself on the bit of rock she had been seated upon. Nuzzling her palm gently, Sleipnir grunted pleasantly as Anna presented him with one of those golden apples the Aesir were always devouring. Demolishing the fruit before her eyes, the sleek white horse resumed his domestic caresses across Anna's palm, which was now dripping with juice. Anna nearly squeaked when a wet tongue began lapping at her sticky skin.

"So," Sif went on, "Loki set out to Nidavellir to charge a dwarf smith to spin me new strands of gold for my bare head. Well, to sum up the events that followed, Loki challenged the dwarf to a bet. Loki bet that I would not be pleased with my new head of hair, while the dwarf bet that I would. If Loki won, he didn't have to pay the dwarf for his services, and if the smith won, Loki had to pay with his own head."

"Jesus…" Anna gasped, wondering what kind of person bets their own head over hair.

Sif nodded solemnly before smirking. "Well, I loved my new hair and Loki lost the bet, as he knew he would. But, being the god of mischief, he told the dwarf that he may have his head, but none of his neck. The smith was so furious he bewitched my hair, making it black as… oh, what was it he said? Ah, yes, 'black as Loki's soul'."

Sleipnir pawed the earth noisily, flaring his nostrils. Anna soothed him by absentmindedly running her fingertips over his cheek. This seemed to momentarily pacify him. Sif cocked an eyebrow at the strangle beast before wiping her hands clean of the remnants of her lunch.

"Didn't that bother you?" Anna asked. "Having your hair turned black? It really is beautiful, though…"

Sif shrugged, standing and fingering her throwing knives pensively. Anna bit her lip, contemplating her words as they formed in her head.

"I'm sure Thor still finds it beautiful as well." Anna said tentatively, watching Sif's eyes grow wide.

"Why should that matter?" Sif asked sharply, gauging Anna's face for anything suspicious.

Anna bent her head slightly, glancing at her hands to keep from smiling. "No reason."

There was a long pause, silence only broken by the sound of the men laughing jauntily at something unintelligible across the field. Anna glanced at Sleipnir's sharp, dark eyes to distract herself. He swished his tail and stamped a hoof almost impatiently.

"He doesn't look at me like that." Sif whispered at length, almost lamenting. "I am just a warrior's playmate to him, nothing more."

"Don't say that." Anna eased, resting her hand on Sif's shoulder reassuringly. "Boys can be completely oblivious, believe me. I survived high school."

Although curiously bewildered as to what this 'high school' of earthen origin was, Sif smiled sadly and shook her head solemnly.

"So can you, Lady Anna." Sif teased. "The way Loki looks at you… like a man dying of thirst before a raging river."

Anna felt the familiar heat creeping up her neck, her hands betraying her anxiety by trembling treacherously at her sides. The thought alone of those piercing emerald eyes and that velvet smooth voice in her ears was enough to send her heart hammering at her ribcage. Thrumming loudly in her chest, her heart sent her pulse racing and she bowed her head to create a curtain of golden locks between her and the goddess of war.

"I never thought there would be a proper mate out there for poor Loki." Sif said thoughtfully, as if resolving some inner inhabitance to speak such things. "But when we met you, Lady Anna, we all knew… we all saw something in you, something that draws Loki to you… Like two sides of a coin, so different, separate yet tied together somehow."

"I-I don't know about that." Anna bit her lip, fingering the elegant curve of her bow. "I hardly know him."

"And yet you fettered yourself to him in the sacred bonds of holy matrimony?" Sif chuckled lightheartedly.

"To save my sister," Anna said quickly, "In a way… it's complicated."

Sif's face fell into one of deep concern. Her dark eyes were shining with regret. Turning to Anna with words of compassion already bubbling to her lips, Sif opened her mouth to speak. But, just as her voice filled the air, they heard a thunderous cry bellow out into the open sky. Rising to their swift feet in an instant, Anna and Sif streaked across the field, over rolling hills and unstable piles of scattered stones. Throwing knives in each hand, ready to fly, Sif minded the bow staff at her back, ready to strike at a moment's notice. Anna had already drawn a silver arrow from her quiver, blue feathered tip prepared to fly once strung and released.

There, flitting across the fields was Fandral in hand to hand combat with a lithe looking man, slight and willowy. His hair was hip length and shock white, falling in straight flat locks. Lanky and light of foot, he moved like a sweeping gust of wind. Angled features and sharply pointed ears betrayed his lineage. He was not alone; several more almost identical men were evading Thor's hammer strikes and Hogun's flying arrows. Volstagg was on the losing end of a deadly swords match.

"Light elves." Sif grunted. "Let's go."

Stringing an arrow in milliseconds, Anna hesitated before letting one fly, striking one of the light elves across the shoulder. She barely nicked him, as was her intention. The elves did not seem to be fighting to kill, she observed, so a kill-strike was certainly not appropriate in this situation. They seemed to be teasing the Asgardians in combat, these strange white-haired, youthful looking men. Letting fly her throwing knives, Sif flew into battle with her dark eyes glittering dangerously.

Standing a ways away from the action, Anna felt a desperation rising within her. She yearned to join her friends in combat, striking each of these lithe men down in moments, but something gave her pause. Something, writhing and sickly, was turning over in her stomach. An instinct, a gut feeling, not to kill, not to harm these men was manifesting within her. Feeling the rise of her mounting despair, she felt words, foreign and bitter, forming on her lips.

Shouting what she had heard in her head as 'Stop!', she actually screamed something along the pronunciation of 'ga-_ahl_-veer!'. As if immobilized at the sound of her voice, Anna watched the strange men lower their weaponless hands, smooth milky white hands, and incline their heads towards her respectively. Thor and the others all held the same spellbound expression at her as Anna began to canter hurriedly down the hill to where the ring-leader of the elves stood.

Anna felt more words rising to her lips before she could stop them. "Please, we mean you no harm."

Her words came out as foreign to her so much that they may have been German. Somewhere in the back of her head she knew exactly what she was saying, yet the sounds she was issuing forth were as new to her as the steely grey eyes that bore into hers as the ring-leader spoke. His words were strange to her ears, but she felt as if a silky, velvety voice in the back of her brain were translating for her.

"Asgardians," The slight of a man began, his regal expression giving off a sharp sense of gravitas, "You have strayed into the lands of my forefathers, into Alfheim. You have eaten our game and insult us with your play-fighting."

"Forgive us," Anna felt herself saying, inclining her head in contrition, "We meant no disrespect. We were foolish for entering your borders. Please, let us pass through to the Well of Wyrd and we will tell tales of your compassion."

"Your words are sweet as honey," The man smirked at her, "And your face familiar, somehow… Nevertheless, you may pass. However, teach your beast some manners, if you will."

Flickering his translucent grey eyes over to where Thor stood shaking with fury at the foreigners. Anna bit back a giggle at the jest, as much as she liked Thor. Nodding, Anna thanked the man, freezing when his silvery white fingertips rose to touch her smooth, unmarred cheek.

"Quite familiar indeed." He muttered, just before a raucous roar filled the air.

Winding up Mjollnir and letting the hammer fly, Thor watched with anger gleaming in his eye as it came slamming across the elf's cheek. His face was smashed beyond recognition.

"Thor!" Anna screamed, watching the poor elf crumble to the grass below, already dead.

"How d_are_ he lay a hand on my brother's Lady!" Thor cried, Mjollnir sailing back into his grip as the battle continued.

The combat that ensued was not the playful bounding about of the elves and the halfhearted swings of the Asgardian warriors. Now this was a most deadly game of feign and strike. Anna let her arrows fly while her heart wrenched. Sick to her stomach, she watched as another elf fell to his knees, blood spurting from a wound at his jugular. Fandral retrieved his rapier from the elf's throat, grinning.

This was all a game to them, Anna thought with unfathomable distaste. Bile was rising in her throat. Her legs felt like lead weights, her arms sluggish as they strung arrow after arrow, letting them fly sloppily in her despair. Or was it just time that had slowed down? She had heard that one's perception of the temporal dimension lags when adrenaline flows freely through ones veins. She hated this. Sickened, she hardly felt the slice of one elves' dagger as it raked through her right side.

"Anna!" She heard Sif cry out.

The elf that had struck her was the last; falling as Thor smashed his head clean off his thin shoulders. Anna felt herself gurgle helplessly as she fell to the ground below. Grasses tickled her face as she felt hands upon her. The world was silent, her shock filling her ears with white noise as a silvery light filled her eyes. Feeling numbly at her side, she felt the warm flow of blood as it soaked her tunic.

Oddly enough, in the moment, Anna's mind drifted back to the summer of her seventh year. She had fallen out of the old birch tree in the backyard and broken her right arm and wrist. Remembering the way her father had cradled her to his chest as her mother called the hospital and started up the car, Anna felt tears stinging her eyes as she pressed them shut. She longed for the secure warmth of his arms, the way he whispered words of comfort over and over until she began to believe them; that everything was going to be okay, everything was going to be okay. Everything…

Lightheaded, she felt two hands, firm but smooth, brush off all others. They drew her from the ground until she was held in someone's sturdy arms, cradles against a slight torso.

"Loki," She heard a masculine voice gasp in surprise, "When did you get here? Did you follow us?"

"Bring me a horse." Was the curt sting of Loki's voice in her ears.

It was rough now, his voice, like rubbing velvet the wrong way. His grasp was furiously strong around her, radiating unimaginable anger. His hand was cool on her forehead and she felt herself swung up onto a horse, still cradled in Loki's arms while she sat side-saddle. Opening her eyes, she watched his drawn face from her odd little angle, catching sight of his set jaw and hard beryl eyes.

"Loki…" Anna tried to speak more but her side jilted from the effort and a shocking amount of pain coursed through her, rendering her all but useless.

"Don't speak," He commanded harshly, "_Fools_…"

His hand ran over her deep wound and she heard his incantation of foreign words and relished the feeling of the blinding pain beginning to numb itself.

Just before Loki snapped the reins and they thundered off towards Asgard, she heard someone inquire behind them.

"Where has Sleipnir gone?"

**In Asgard's Healing Room:**

"You were foolish to join them." Loki upbraided her for the hundredth time that night.

His voice was sharp in her ears, sore from listening to his chiding for the hours it took to clean and heal her wounds. Now, the ragged tear in her side, gushing blood, was nothing more than a thin strip of scar tissue running from the mid torso to her right hip. Wincing as he blotted yet another alcohol-drenched cloth over the wound site, Loki frowned once again. Anna had protested greatly when he had torn her dress to near shreds to get to her wound, but he would have none of that.

He had methodically cut a perfect rectangle out of her dress while she had slipped into a lightheaded sleep, exposing the entire wound, and nothing more. When she woke, Anna felt her indignant protests of modesty die on her lips as his magnificent icy fingers played along the smooth contours of her waist. Those chilled miracles were blessings upon her burning skin, numbing the pain and rubbing away the wound. It was only when Anna could no longer attribute the sensations of pleasure along her fair skin to the soothing of her open wound that she became uncomfortable once more. Now his hands sparked a frozen fire across her skin, her stomach lurching within her, her pulse thrumming in her ears.

"I think I'm okay now…" Anna mumbled, attempting to sit up but only feeling Loki's hands furiously press her back into the resting bed's plush cushions.

"Lie back." Loki snapped, his brows knit as he poured over the scar tissue for the thousandth time. "You were a _foolish_ _girl_, fighting while you remain mortal still."

"Loki," She bit her lip as his fingertip brushed her bare skin, "I'm sorry."

When her words had little effect upon him, she snatched his hand away from her side and held it in both of hers. His hand lay limp in her palms, but his face was tense as he watched her like a caged animal, all feral eyed and pursed lips.

"I'm sorry." She pleaded, watching him relent with a sigh on his lips, spearmint upon her skin.

"There is nothing to forgive." He said dispassionately. "You're lucky I was there in time-"

"How _did_ you get there in time?" Anna asked, watching him glance down at his captive hand in hers as if contemplating liberating it from her grasp.

Anna felt a jolt run up her arms as his hand twitched in her grip.

"It is none of your concern." He turned away, taking back his hand and gazing out the windows at the lights of Asgard glowing as the last remnants of the sunset sank into oblivion. "I was there in plenty time to hear your little speech. Tell me, little one, when did you become so learned in the Elvin tongues?"

When he wheeled around on her his gaze was bright with mischief, like a cat watching a mouse scamper right into a corner.

"I-I don't know, to be honest." Anna fumbled for words. "It's like someone else was speaking for me. I hardly remember what it was I'd said."

"A pretty little mouthpiece." Loki muttered, smirking as he glanced past her and into the fire roaring in the hearth behind her.

"What?" She snapped to attention.

"Nothing, my dear." He shook his head as if to correct himself. "There, I think you are alright to move about again. Let me fetch you something proper to wear."

Holding out his hands, he whirred them around in the air, conjuring a soft spring green gown. Nothing elaborate, just a simple little dress he laid across her lap before loping over to the healing room's door. Anna gazed after him in wonder.

"By the way," He said, his voice reverting back to its velvety tenor, "Your _friends_ came asking about you while you were asleep as I tended to your wounds, but I sent them away."

His tone was bitter, but he seemed to digress as he gripped the door handle.

"I'll be waiting just outside here." He said before disappearing into the hall, shutting the door promptly.

Peeling off her sweat and blood caked riding dress, Anna slipped off her tights and stood naked. Staring down at her wound, she lilted her head to the side. It was… well… a cool looking scar. Not many humans back on earth could say they fought a gang of Light Elves and lived to tell the tale in one piece. Sliding into the soft green dress, she wondered how Loki had known her exact size. At the foot of the bed were not her riding boots, but a pair of velvet green slippers. Stepping into them, she brushed a few tangles out of her mussed up hair and sauntered over to the door.

"Shall we?" Loki offered her his arm before setting off towards her rooms.

The promenade to her chambers was uneventful and Anna felt her head wearily leaning into the pressure of Loki's arm as he led her along. If he wanted to protest, he did not voice it. In fact she could practically feel his smirk as it curled upwards on his lips. He once asked her if she was hungry, but she declined to eat, too sickened from the sights of battle that were still fresh in her mind. They paused at her door, Loki's demeanor shifting once more from playful to somber.

Gazing up into his pursed lips and defeated eyes, Anna felt him slip his arm from her grasp and let his fingers slide down her arm to her palm where they held her hand loosely. As if not to alarm her, he let his hand hold hers with a pressure as light as a feather's kiss. Standing a near head taller than her, Anna had to tilt her head upwards slightly to meet his gaze. Her skin jolted at the touch of his fingertips, her pulse thrumming away. Gazing up into those lonely emerald eyes, she felt her heart wrenching. She longed to press her lips to his forehead and smooth away the lines that lay there. Wetting her lips, she watched him shudder as he watched her.

"Anna…" He sighed, his face inching closer to hers gently as if not to frighten her away.

She was bathed in the scent of spearmint. Her exposed skin was on fire under his stare.

He took a deep, shuddering breath. "May I come in?"

She swallowed, feeling a lump rising in her throat. Somewhere, deep within her she longed to say the three letter word burning on her tongue. She longed to press the pads of her fingers to his jaw line and feel him sweep down and take her up into his arms. She yearned to feel that feral spirit she knew dwelled within him come alive and lavish her with tender kisses. She burned to draw that sweet spearmint mouth to her lips and never come up for air.

But, she knew better… at least she was sure she did.

Trembling, she felt her hands tremble in his as she choked out her words. "No, Loki."

She could have died there, under his mournful gaze. It were as if she could feel the cold isolation radiating from him as his hands slipped from hers. She nearly sobbed as he inclined his head respectfully and forced a small smile even as his eyes shined with moisture.

"Goodnight, Anna." He whispered, turning slightly to leave her.

"Loki!" She gasped, grasping his arm desperately.

He turned back to her, his gaze sharp as if to say 'What is it? Feel the need to try me once more?'. Nearly faltering, Anna took a deep breath and lifted herself up onto her tiptoes. Slipping her hands around his throat, she lifted her chin and let her eyes flutter shut. Blindly, she pressed her lips to his, crushing them; right on target. Reeling from the rush that flooded her, she acutely felt his arms snaking around her waist, one trailing up her back to caress the back of her neck tenderly. His lips immediately dominated hers, setting the slow, throbbing rhythm. When his fingers pressed a weak spot on her neck she whimpered into his lips and felt him pull her body closer to his. Thrills pulsated through her body, rendering her knees weak and her heart thrummed happily in her chest.

Then, she did the unthinkable. She pulled back, and he allowed her to.

Nearly gasping for breath, she trembled terribly under his gaze. He truly did seem like a dying, thirsting man having only sipped the waters of his salvation. Wide-eyed, his hands still trailed unconsciously across her shoulder blades before retracting to his sides. Anna felt as if she could laugh and burst into tears simultaneously in that moment.

"Goodnight, Loki." She whispered brokenly as she slipped through her doors, shutting them behind her quickly before she flung herself into him again.

As his footfalls died away, she slid to the floor of her entryway. Burying her face in her knees she sobbed pitifully. Tears fell like rain from her bleary blue eyes. Gna was at her side in moments, beseeching her to tell the lady-in-waiting what the matter was. But all Anna could do was mourn for the hole that had ripped itself through her heart. What's more, she thought, she wept in earnest for Loki, who must feel like a dog deprived of its masters gentle hand. She did not deserve him, she thought despairingly, she did not deserve him because she did not trust herself enough to give herself over to him.

**A/N: I apologize for posting these chapters so late at night. For those of you who are still confused about the whole Anna-Speaking-Elf thing, I tried to be obvious about it. It was Loki speaking the words for her, as he is (in my world ;) a master of all languages, making him a perfect diplomatic asset to Odin. Hence the whole "…a pretty little mouthpiece" thing. Also, I plan on making Sigyn's origins half-Asgardian half-Light Elvin, just for kicks. Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So, I know the chapter title is a tad bit cheesy, but after naming twelve of them, cut me some slack XP Anyways, I own nothing but Anna and my evil depiction of Freyja. P.S. still secretly hoping for a kick $$ youtube video about this fiction. Unfortunately I am a writer, not an expert video director :p**

**Enjoy **

**Chapter Thirteen: Things We Hope Will Grow**

"Loki," Anna nearly gasped for breath as her feet protested their rushed pace from below, "Where are we _going?_"

"Ah, my dear," His smirk was contagious as his lips curled up comically, "That is a surprise."

Rolling her eyes, Anna found his bright mood, especially after the prior night's events, quite a blessed relief. If there was one thing Anna appreciated about her pseudo-husband, it was his ability to look past uncomfortable issues for the sake of keeping conversation light. Still, she thought, even now his expression was drawn somewhat, just below the surface. To an untrained eye he would seem jaunty from her good-night kiss, but Anna knew better. She knew he was a starving man who's only tasted salvation. It broke her heart.

It was early morning, the sun still peering shyly behind the mountainous regions behind Asgard's eastern gates. Illuminating the palace from a dull metallic yellow to a resplendent gleaming gold, the sunlight teased Anna's skin as they passed by corridor after corridor. Anna wondered how one grew accustomed to such a labyrinthine structure. Perhaps if one is born here, they would understand.

Glancing at the waking city out the passing windows from the corner of her clear blue eyes, Anna could not help but admit to herself something she had been dreading to confess. She was quickly growing to love this place; the eternal summer's sunlight, the decadent meals, the glorious architecture, her new friends, even Loki. With his large, gentle hand at the small of her back, guiding her, she stole furtive glances at his features from his side.

She was truly beginning to admire the angular sharpness of his visage. His brow was smooth this morning, and she felt comforted at the sight of it. Lips pursed, almost as if they were fashioned that way, he always seemed deep in thought; always had a seconds or third plan ticking away in his brain. His mind was a proverbial, never-ending game of chess. The closer she seemed to get to him, she wondered, the more isolated she found him to be.

"Here we are." Loki paused before a slender archway, though Anna could not see what lay past it from the angle they stood at. "I… I hoped to make you feel more at home, this way."

His voice was low, his neck bent as he regarded his shining leather boots below. Anna felt something jilt her, a sudden urge to… to touch him. Turn his head towards her with her delicate fingertips and simply smile at him, reassure him. But, before her mind's urge could come into fruition, he sighed and gave a weak smile, leading her past the archway, into the radiant sunlight.

"Oh," Anna inhaled sharply, breathing in the heady scent of tuberose and jasmine and lavender and lilac and so many others, "Loki, it's beautiful."

Bathed in the hazy rays of the sun, the little courtyard was laden with rows of flowers that grew on slender silver trellises or elegant rows of bushes. Anna could hardly breathe, yet forced herself to inhale the myriad of scents that overwhelmed her, as she took tentative steps into that magnificent little garden. Closing her eyes she smiled.

Loki watched her. It had always been one of his favorite pass times to do so. She had the most exquisite expressions; heart-wrenchingly contained sorrow, reserved shyness, delicate joy. Although, he thought, his favorite was her beautifully flustered blush. It always crept up her neck, blooming fully at her cheeks, illuminating that soft, gentle face he adored. He wondered if touching his fingertips to her reddened cheeks would set his chilled skin aflame. He loved her silken voice, like rainfall, or a whispery melody from some half-forgotten dream. She was closing her eyes now, savoring the scents and sunlight on her face. He did not know why, but he had somehow worried that she would not care for his little gift.

"How did you do it?" Anna asked, her face blooming into the most radiant smile Loki could have ever imagined. He nearly dropped to his knees at the sight of it. "This must have taken months."

"Magic," Loki smirked, "Is one of the least appreciated of the Aesir's abilities, yet still the most practical of all."

Anna regarded the little garden, the decadent smells and the warmth of the earth beneath her slippers. She longed to sink her toes into it and plant seed bare-handed as she had done so many times as a child. Covered little hallways with arches that looked in on the courtyard surrounded it, little stone benches huddled underneath them. Anna imagined spending days in here, trimming, pulling, watering and working until her restless bones were satiated with exhaustion.

"I have another gift," Loki's velvet voice turned her head, his suddenly bashful gaze so endearing to her, "Give me your hand."

Offering her palm instantly, Anna felt something light and actually velvety caress her skin. It was a little green velvet bag, no bigger than her fist, drawn shut by braided golden ties. Lilting her head to the side, Anna regarded it.

"It's lovely, Loki-" She began, unsure of what it meant.

"That's not all," Loki chuckled, his own hand caressing hers, holding it up as she held the little bag, "I want you to think of your favorite flower, think hard and clear your mind of all else."

Anna furrowed her brows skeptically, but did as he bid her to do. Closing her eyes, she bit her lip and thought of her favorite flowers.

"Think of the way it grows, if it creeps, if it blossoms, if it curls," Loki went on, "Think of its seeds, the size and weight, the shape and density."

Jerking her hand suddenly, Anna felt Loki hold it in place with a steely grip. Opening her eyes, Anna felt her breath escape her as a sudden weight poured into her palm. Twitching slightly, she heard something shift in the bag, like the sound of pebbles sifting through fingertips. Loki released her and she opened the little velvet bag in seconds. Anna gasped.

"Seeds," She felt her eyes moisten, "Blue poppy seeds…"

A heavy tear sprang from her left eye and spilled down her cheek as she smiled down at the little bundle of seeds.

"Everything you'll need to grow will come from this," Loki brushed her tear away with the pad of his thumb across her cheek while his other fingers caressed her jaw line, "Just think of it and it is yours."

Nearly choking on her words, Anna was not entirely sure why she was so emotional. Perhaps inheriting her mother's green thumb had made such an impact on her life thus far that this token was more than just a garden; it was a reminder of everything she used to love. It were as if Loki were saying that although he could not give her the life she had, he could give her something of that life to hold onto. She felt the love radiating from this simple gesture.

"Thank you, Loki." She bit back more tears and smiled.

"Anna, I…" He drew a cool line over her neck with his fingertips. "I want to ask you something…"

Although his questions often rendered her heartbroken, she nodded her head and swallowed the lump in her throat, composing herself.

"My father has requested to…" He paused, pursing his lips as if to calculate his words correctly. "To give a formal blessing to our union, before the people of Asgard. A… proper wedding, of sorts."

Gazing into his cool green stare, Anna watched the uncertainty lying just behind his eyes. She knew, somehow, what this would mean to him. To have his marriage vindicated before the whole of his people, with the blessing of his father. Anna knew that he must feel honored to have his father request such a ceremony. She could not find it in herself to deny him such a blessing, even if she had wanted to.

"Of course," She nodded, clutching the bag of precious seeds in her hands protectively, "I think a proper wedding is a great idea."

The look of immense relief that flooded Loki's emerald gaze was worth the uncertainty of all those Asgardian eyes upon her as she and Loki were blessed by the Allfather. This must mean everything to him, Anna thought, to have his father honor him in such a way. Smiling at her, truly smiling from joy alone, not a trace of malice or mischief to be detected, Loki was unable to stop himself. Taking her hand, he pressed his cool lips to her knuckles and Anna felt the ice spread through her fingers and up her arm in pulsating waves of frozen electricity.

"Thank you, dear one." He said, his voice tight with restrained emotion.

Anna smiled back, staring up at him as he simply held her hand. She felt waves of something… happiness roll through her. She w_anted_ to help him. She _wanted_ to make him happy. Gazing up into those stunning orbs of glittering beryl, she felt her chest swell and wondered how she had ever thought him anything but beautiful.

It was in that moment that she could not escape the reality that she loved him.

…**...**

Over the next few weeks Anna slipped into a somewhat comfortable schedule. Morning, she would rise and prepare for the day, breaking fast with Loki. After, she would spend the rest of the morning with Sif sparring, or perhaps with Hogun practicing archery. Around noon she would eat lunch with her friends, and then spend most of the afternoon in her garden. Sometime around seven o'clock Loki would come find her and escort her to the dining hall for supper. On the occasion, Loki would sup with her privately outside on one of the benches beside her garden and together they would watch the sunset.

Those moments together were rare, however, as the strain between Asgard and Svartalfheim was growing thinner each day. Loki, by Odin's selection, was a pseudo-ambassador to the dark elves for the Asgardians. Thor was close to running rampant. He intended to lash out at the dark elves, smash a few villages and send a message that Asgard was not one to be trifled with. Although at one time the Allfather would agree with his eldest son wholeheartedly and strike out himself, the days of war in his youth and his growing distaste for it in his old age contributed to his sending Loki out to compromise with the dark elves on a near daily basis. Anna found herself missing him some of the time, especially when he would not return for days on end and she heard no word from him.

Preparations were being made for their blessing ceremony but Anna was hardly asked her opinion on anything. There were hired Aesir to plan such a revel, and Aesir who hired Aesir to make those preparations. It would be a four day ordeal, and Anna could at times tell that the enclosing dates were making him anxious with impatience. He was like a child waiting for Christmas morning in those rare moments where he thought she could not see his excitement. Anna did not relish the thought of being the center of attention for four whole days, especially in a place as ostentatious as Asgard. She preferred quiet evenings, but the Aesir were another breed it seemed.

"How does the whole ceremony go, exactly?" Anna asked one day, pivoting to evade a clipped jab from Sif.

"First," Sif gasped for breath, the two having sparred for an hour straight without faltering, "The ceremony takes place on the first day, at sunset-"

Like lightening, Anna snapping her leg up in a high kick that Sif had taught her days ago, intending to strike her friend in the unprotected shoulder. Sif whirled around, catching Anna's lofty ankle and twisting it savagely. Spinning, Anna caught herself by both hands, palm down on the hard stone ground. Wrenching her leg out of Sif's grasp, she tumbled and landed on her feet a yard away, ready to strike or evade as necessary. Sparring was becoming one of the highlights of Anna's day.

"Then three days of reveling," Sif went on as she charged at Anna, who knew better than to strike first, "In which the newlyweds emerge from solitude only at the very end of the three days of feasting."

"What?" Anna asked as she ducked, Sif's fist flying over her head at a velocity that truly frightened her.

Sif paused, backing away and crossing her arms. Cocking her head to the side, Sif raised an expectant brow and sniggered. Anna's eyes widened as she suddenly felt the pieces fitting together.

"Oh-!" Anna's acknowledgement turned to a cry of pain as Sif vaulted towards her, knocking her flat on her back with one quick jab to the stomach.

Sif was laughing as she helped a winded Anna to her wobbling feet. "Don't tell me you and Loki have not yet…"

But Sif was cut short at Anna's solemn features. Rubbing her tender belly and trembling like a newborn foal, Anna sighed and shook her head. Each night since the first night Anna had arrived here, Loki had asked that accursed question each night at her door; and each night Anna gave her accursed answer. Night after night it broke her heart to speak the words:

"No, Loki."

-and return to her bedchambers cold and alone. What's more, she thought, she was finding it harder to say no, not because the guilt of keeping Loki from his rights as a husband, but because she was finding herself begging her lips to form the word _yes!_

"Oh," Sif's cheeks flushed slightly as she cleared her throat, "I am sorry, my friend. I assumed."

"It's fine." Anna shook it off, smiling. "What about Thor? Maybe all this talk going around about weddings will get his mind thinking about… you know…"

Sif's brows knitted and then dropped solemnly. Sighing, Sif slumped down onto one of the stone benches in the empty sparring courtyard.

"I know that somewhere he sees you as more than a playmate." Anna said. "I've seen the way he looks at you sometimes."

Sif sniffed and shook her head, smiling sadly. "Sigyn was one of my only female friends, you know. Years ago, we learned to fight together, when she came to live with us as Loki's intended."

Anna felt the subject of Thor die on her lips as she listened intently. No one spoke much about Sigyn here, as if they thought the subject of Anna's abduction might upset her. Nodding, Anna silently begged Sif to elaborate.

"She fought like you," Sif went on, "Sharp, fast, lithe. Her own mother was a wind goddess, they say, and her father a light elf. But no one knows for sure. Sigyn kept her cards close to her chest. No one knew her entirely, not even Njord. No matter how close you were to her, there was always a part of her you could never have, never see or own. You're like her, in many ways my friend."

"Do I look like her?" Anna asked, her voice hesitant, as if she were afraid to know.

"Sigyn was beautiful," Sif reflected thoughtfully, staring up at the cloudy sky above, "But in some regards she was rather plain. Her eyes were grey blue, whereas yours are clear and deep. Her hair was in tight curly ringlets, whereas yours is smooth and lighter in color. She was pretty, yes, but Anna I can see why Loki prefers you."

"Prefers me?" Anna balked. "I'm just a substitute."

Anna knew somewhere that it was not true. Anyone who saw the way Loki looked at her would swear it was a man half-sick with love. Sif knew this to be true as well, but the look in Anna's eyes kept her from rebuking her declaration.

"So," Sif smiled, "You really think Thor makes eyes at me?"

Anna giggled.

…...

**The Day Before the Four Days of Revels:**

Anna found herself woken up the next morning with a delicate yet insistent knocking at her doors. Sliding on a green silken robe over her nightgown, she padded over to the door in her slippers. Tying her robe on securely, she frantically combed the tangles from her bed hair. Gna was fast asleep in her bed off toward the corner of the grand room.

"Hello?" Anna asked sleepily, opening the door, which took great effort.

Standing there, a beam of golden light in the dark hallway was Queen Frigga and each of her two handmaids at either side. Fulla, the one with dark red hair in two tight braids, held a long slender box held tight in her grasp. Glorious and beautiful, Frigga stood tall in a silvery white gown with a golden lace splayed across the skirt and bodice. Graying hair swept up into an elegant twist, Frigga's unintended resplendence caused Anna to squirm in her casual green silk robe and bed slippers.

"Good morning." Anna bowed her head, not sure how her knee length robe would hold up if she kneeled.

She was startled to find two warm fingers lifting her chin and two even warmer hazel eyes taking her in kindly. Overwhelmed with an almost star struck feeling, as she often did whenever the Allfather's wife caught her in quiet conversation, Anna bit her lip nervously.

"Good morning my dear," Frigga smiled, her teeth ethereally white, "May we come in?"

"Of course," Anna backed up and gestured for the two handmaids to come inside.

Sitting with Frigga at her little dining table, Anna watched as Fulla stood not two feet from them, fingering the white box she carried gingerly.

"I have a gift for you," Frigga graciously took the box from Fulla, thanked her, and set it down upon the dark wood table, "Since I hoped you would wear something a little… different… to the ceremony tomorrow."

Anna sat in awed silence as Frigga delicately lifted the top off the box with a flourish. After a moment the Queen gestured for Anna to look inside. Peeling back the tissue that lay inside tentatively, Anna lifted something cool and smooth as water running over her skin. Clear, deep blue silk ran through her fingertips as she lifted an elegant royal blue silk gown out of the box. Laying it across her lap, she admired the material, her lips parted in surprise. She could hardly breathe.

The cut was perfect for Anna's willowy form. Fitting just below the bosom, it fell freely past her breast. Sleeveless, a long flowy strip of the material crossed the chest from the left and fell over the right shoulder, falling low to meet the rest of the long train of material at the foot of the dress. It was almost Greek goddess styled, but off somehow; unique unto itself. Left in the box were two or three slender gold arm bands and an intricately designed golden tiara crafted to look like a delicate wreath of jasmine flowers and leaves. Anna felt her face redden at the sight of it, overwhelmed.

"This…" Anna swallowed, her mouth dry. "It's too much… my Queen…"

"Frigga, dear," The Queen urged, taking Anna by the shoulder gentle and squeezing it tenderly, "Please don't bother with those worrisome titles here. I want you to have this; I dare say it'll suit your blue eyes to one day wear something other than _green_."

Anna smiled in spite of her anxiety at accepting such a grand gift. It would be a blessing to get away with wearing her favorite color without fear of injuring Loki's pride. Fingering the royal blue silk, Anna sighed dreamily.

"When I was a little girl," Anna laughed lightly, "I used to dream of marrying a prince in a castle… It's funny how life goes."

Frigga released her shoulder, her ageless eyes taking Anna in with a comical air before becoming oddly somber.

"I know my son is… different." Frigga said slowly, looking Anna in the eye. "But your presence here alone has brought about a change in my boy. He is happier, I can see it every day he spends with you. He is happier now than he ever was with…"

"With Sigyn?" Anna finished as Frigga trailed off.

"I will not lie and say I did not miss her presence when she chose to leave for Midgard." Frigga relented, standing as her handmaids drew to her side instantly. "But you, my dear-"

Frigga caressed Anna's cheek lovingly, almost motherly. Anna felt a pang in her chest, missing the feel of her own mothers touch. Smiling sadly, as if she had read Anna's eyes, Frigga sighed.

"-you are the one his world shines for." The Queen finished before excusing herself.

**Later That Day:**

Stepping into the dining hall with Lady Sif for lunch, Anna swept her gaze over the throngs of unfamiliar faces. Royal guests from all realms were invited to the impending revels and Anna recognized none save for Njord, who was at the moment conversing jauntily with his neighbor. Searching the crowd over and over again, Anna found herself frowning.

"You won't find your dear intended here today, Lady Anna." A voice like honey covered bitter fruit, fulsome with a sharp edge, filled her ears.

Turning on their heels, Anna and Sif came face to face with a breathtaking woman. It were as if the tragic heroine of the fairytales Anna used to read had come to life before her eyes. Elegant full lips and sun kissed skin, piercing ice blue eyes and wild brunette ringlets falling over slender shoulders, all sweet smiles and vicious eyes she took Anna in with a drawn expression. Nearly all the men in the room seemed to be either watching her or wandering their way as if drawn to her by some unseen magnetism.

"It's always a pleasure to see you, Lady Freyja." Sif inclined her head and Anna followed suit.

Anna could tell something was off in Sif's tight voice and she felt a pang of dread fill her.

"So," Freyja quirked a regal brow at Anna skeptically, "_This_ is Loki's little bride. I've heard so much about you, Lady Anna."

"I'm afraid I've heard nothing about you, Lady Freyja." Anna said, level headed and calm in tone as Sif stood tense beside her.

Freyja feigned a convincing gasp of surprise. "You mean to tell me playful Loki never told you?"

Anna cocked her head to the side in confusion while Sif bristled noticeably.

"It would be wise to hold your silver tongue, Freyja." Sif growled through barred teeth.

"Well," Freyja wet her dark red lips and watched several men draw quick breaths, "You know what they say, silver tongues often find themselves entangled."

Anna seemed to catch on to this sick display of high school-esque cattiness and watched Sif prepare to sink her teeth in with pleasure. Had Loki and Freyja been lovers? Freyja seemed to be heavily implicating so.

"Such a little mousy thing," Freyja lifted Anna's chin in her fingertips, turning her face this way and that, as if summing her up, "I dearly hope Loki doesn't break you, little mouse."

"Anna is one of the most fearsome warriors I have had the pleasure of fighting." Sif defended while Anna stood frozen.

"Surely," Freyja smirked, "But what indeed was Loki thinking in wedding such a _plain_ little mouse?"

Anna felt her reserve, which had been solid up until this point, begin to snap.

"You know what?" Anna snapped sharply, slapping Freyja's hand away. "Where I'm from, they tell legends of how the only men who grappled for _your_ hand were ugly Frost Giants-"

A hush fell around the dining hall as Anna sank her teeth into the heart of Freyja's defame and ripped the woman to shreds. Pointing a slender finger to the gold choker around Freyja's neck, Anna went on.

"-and don't even get me started on the _dwarves_." Anna finished, turning to stride out the dining hall doors, listening to Sif's laughter bouncing off the walls.

**In Asgard's Royal Stable:**

The long walk to the stables had done little to cool Anna's simmering nerves. Her footfalls were heavy with indignance, but the heart of the matter was her uncertainty. The thought alone of Loki and that woman together- _it was too much. _Had Loki truly been a lover to such a beastly, horrid, vicious, gorgeous, radiant, _sexy_-

A curt snort cut her off, startling her. Anna nearly jumped when she found Sleipnir nuzzling her shoulder from behind. Rubbing his snout, she found to her pleasure that he was already saddled up and ready to ride. Swinging one leg over the gleaming silver lined saddle, she sighed as the melancholy began to settle in her mind.

"Alright, Sleipnir," She said, determined not to let Freyja's biting remarks hinder her mood, "We're off to the Well of Wyrd, but this time let's not stray into Alfheim, okay?"

As if in response, Sleipnir threw back his head and whinnied loudly. Within seconds they burst out the stable doors and into the sunlight.

**A/N: So, so, SO sorry for how long this took to update. But, I promise it only gets better from here. Lots of intrigue and possibly something exciting (if not kid-appropriate) in the next chapter! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I couldn't help using this title ;) Anyways, the scene that some of you have been waiting-erm-begging for. Not for children, hence the M-rating. Enjoy:**

**Chapter Fourteen: Setting Fire to the Rain**

Anna felt herself run out of breath as the wind whipped past her face, raking through her hair as it fluttered like some golden flag behind her. Sleipnir seemed to sense her insistence and each unguided gallop was swift with the greatest urgency. Blood thrumming in her ears, she gasped for breath, thankful her eyes were too dried out from the fearsome winds to moisten. Sobbing dryly she grit her teeth and sank her fingers into her steeds midnight black locks; so silken and sleek. Bouncing on her haunches, it was a wonder she did not lose her balance, watching the rolling hills pass by.

The clouds above were transitioning from a benign lofty white to deeper shades of morose light grey and foreboding graphite. Anna felt her heart give a start. A flash of lightening streaked across the horizon and she felt a shudder ripple over Sleipnir's sleek flank beneath her legs. Tensing slightly, Anna felt the thrill of danger strike down her seething irritation, almost soothing her. Rolling thunder thrashed in the heavens above and Anna nearly laughed. Perhaps she was losing her mind.

In the great distance a small cluster of rocky hills became a looming mountain range, a slight unevenness in the elevation becoming a mighty cliff. Something, a trickling little silver fountain became a rushing waterfall, a pool of water, black as night, swirled below. Around the little pool carved stones encircled it like a shrine to some pagan god. Or, she thought, the Norse gods. The Well of Wyrd drew close as Sleipnir hastened along. Soon enough his heavy hoof beats became a dull throb below them as he slowed to a comfortable trot.

Pausing before the little pool, which spilled out into smaller little puddles, the mouth of a dark cave half hidden by the silvery rush of the waterfall, Anna dismounted. Standing there, watching the thunderous crash of the water and listening to it accompany the mighty prowess of the proverbial thunder above, she somehow found peace in the chaos. The cacophonous symphony rang sweet in her ears, drowning out her fury as it ebbed into a panging sorrow.

Loki, she lamented silently, how could he choose to spend his time with such a… such a toad of a woman? The legends of her earthen ancestors never truly portrayed Freyja in a flattering light. An outright harlot, Freyja sold her body for precious jewelry and married the ever-absent Od. She seemed everything Loki would despise, Anna reasoned, vain, shallow, empty headed. _But she is beautiful_…

Sniffing, Anna tensed her shoulders as a sob shook her. It was exactly like high school all over again. She had barely escaped her senior year alive after being bullied by the stereotypical gaggle of cackling fake-and-bake, dripping with eye-liner, dyed blonde hair catty girls who loved to prey on the quiet girls like Anna. No one knew about the ink they poured in her back pack, nor the way they planted one of the dissection pigs from biology in her locker and framed her for 'stealing' it. Not even her mother knew, Anna reflected, no one knew. She had thought the end of high school had meant the end of her bullying, the end of mean girls, the end of her living hell. Wrong, she thought, dead wrong. There was always going to be someone there to steal her joy, rip the carpet out from under her feet.

She hardly noticed when Sleipnir began to nuzzle her neck and shoulder affectionately. Starting, she quickly caught herself and turned to face him. Sighing, she wrapped her arms around the circumference of his neck as he leaned his head over her shoulder, his lips playing with her hood gingerly. The contact was surprisingly soothing as she began to knead his soft flanks, entwining her fingers with his silken jet black mane. It was like the contours of her royal blue dress running through her fingertips, all sleek and cool under her touch.

"Sleipnir…" Anna sighed, listening to his heavy breathing. "I don't know what's gotten into me lately… Tomorrow I'll apologize to Freyja-"

She was cut off however, as Sleipnir gave a tremendous sneeze, startling her. Nipping her shoulder playfully, he resumed his place, resting his head upon the crook of her neck. Anna shook her head wearily.

"You're right," She conceded, "I'm no saint. I'd probably take a swing at her if she ever spoke to me like that again… Something about the way she spoke about Loki… I don't know what came over me, I-… I just had to get out of there."

She listened to him snort, as if concurring with her. Tugging at the silken threads of his mane she listened to him whine in protest.

"God help me…" Anna smiled wryly, closing her eyes wearily. "If I really am… I really am falling in love with him…"

Sleipnir paused in his ministrations of nibbling at her hood, freezing at her words. He shifted beside her, slinking away from her touch, yet his hair remained steady in her grasp.

"I really do love Loki," Anna breathed, fingering the horse's midnight locks, "Don't I?"

While she had been whispering dreamily, Sleipnir must have bowed his head, for it was lower now, only five or so inches higher than her own. Though his nuzzling had ceased, there was still the pressure of the side of his face pressed against hers affectionately.

"Do you?" A velvety voice pondered, cool breath creeping across her cheek.

Gasping, Anna felt two large, strong hands hold her in place as she strained to free herself. Jerking her head back, Anna found her hands entangled in Loki's raven hair, soft as silk. Retracting her fingers, she rested her hands upon his chest, as if to bar him from her somehow. His lips were twisted in his casual smirk, but his eyes told another story.

They were naked to her. Piercing emerald orbs betrayed his nearly tangible uncertainty. Wide-eyed, those eyes conveyed so many things: shock, disbelief, incredulousness, disdain, reluctance. But what shone most in those gleaming beryl irises was an undeniable flicker of hope. Anna nearly burst into tears at his expression. Held tight in his grasp, she felt him tremble ever so slightly before her, as if her rejection would strike him dead there and then. Yet, he gazed down upon her as if she were the most precious thing he had ever laid eyes on.

He was dressed in his 'casual' Asgardian attire. His collar and shoulders were sharp and exaggerated, strips of black leather, metal squares and green velvet criss crossing over his torso and middle, his usual gold necklace draping across his upper chest. Sleeves were soft green velvet but covered along the planes with hard metal sheaths. His jacket fell just above where his black leather boots began. He looked sharp, and he knew Anna knew it.

"Loki… I-I." She stammered, her face growing hot under his intent stare, his hands sending chills up her arms. "You were Sleipnir the whole time?"

All at once, the spell was broken. Loki's face broke into a guarded mask of dispassion and Anna nearly cried out in protest. Though his hands remained steadily locked around her arms, large as they were they easily encircled her slender limbs, his fore and middle fingers resting comfortably upon his thumbs. Anna felt him tense, however slightly.

"I would not have you gallivanting off with my brother and his troupe of mindless lemmings," Loki began with a look of great distaste on his tongue, "Without my protection."

"I can fend for myself," Anna said darkly, wounded at his insulting her friends, "Thanks."

Wrenching herself out of his grip, she stood back several steps. Loki's gaze fell towards her waist, and she knew where his mind had wandered to.

"It was an accident," Anna fingered the silvery scar beneath her bodice thoughtfully, "I was fine. I-"

"Fine?" Loki repeated incredulously, his solemn façade shattering, his voice rising. "_Fine?_ You were half dead with blood loss and you call that _fine?_"

Anna bit her lip to keep from crying out. He pounced upon her in seconds, his hands upon her shoulders and close to her neck. Gripping her firmly, though not painfully so, his thumbs dipped into the little hollows above her collarbones. Too startled to move, Anna watched the indignant fury in Loki's face light up with a streak of lightening flashing across the sky.

"Loki…" She began, half choked with regret at her hasty words.

"I was sick with worry in that healing room!" He thundered, the weather at his back reciprocating. His voice dropped however, and began to crack pitifully. "You… you were so weak… beneath my fingers… I thought…"

He released her and she fell back onto her heels, not entirely sure when she had lifted to her tip toes. Turning away from her, he froze under her fingertips as they came to rest upon his shoulder. She watched his eyes as they regarded the fantastical thunderstorm above them with an almost wistful expression.

"I thought I had lost you…" He finished, his voice hardly audible over the chaotic symphony of thunder and rushing waters at their backs.

Clasping her hands together, Anna felt her thoughts turn dark as the sky above them as the events of the morning came crashing down upon her like the lightening across the fields around them.

"How long ago were you and Freyja…" Anna bit her lip slightly as if to prepare for the inevitable reddening of her cheeks. "…Lovers?"

Loki wheeled around on her so fast she stumbled back a few paces. Standing firm nonetheless, she watched the undeniable crinkle of pain touch his brow. His eyes betrayed his remorse as he regarded his hands numbly. His expression was guarded, however, when his eyes met hers.

"It was long before you were born, my dear." He said through clenched teeth. "I assure you."

Knowing that she had struck a nerve, Anna could not stop herself as she began to wriggle her way into the heart of the matter.

"Oh," Anna feigned indifference, "Well, she's very… pretty."

Loki's face made a major transformation as her words hit his ears. Anna watched his eyes light up of their own accord and his lips release a breathy laugh. He _laughed!_

"You're jealous." He laughed incredulously, knowing he had her cornered.

"I am not!" Anna balked, crossing her arms.

"Fear not, dear one." He soothed cruelly as he strode towards her, smoothing her windblown golden locks back from her face, cupping her jaw in one hand. "Ours was a very, v_ery_ brief liaison…"

His breath was cool spearmint upon her lips as his face hovered over hers menacingly. Gripping his wrists, Anna was not entirely sure if she meant to halt him or… encourage his attentions.

"Not even she can hold a candle to your inferno," Loki's lips ghosted over hers, setting her skin ablaze with ice, "Not a damn candle…"

Unable to contain herself any longer, Anna's hands abandoned his iron wrists and buried themselves in his luscious jet black locks, entangling themselves with pleasure. Pulling his lips down to hers roughly, she froze when his mouth entrapped hers. Pressed to his body by one of his hands at the small of her back, she whimpered as his lips began a slow, simmering rhythm against hers. Lost to the flames that licked and caressed her skin, she felt her knees ache under his touch.

Groaning against her lips as they danced against his, Loki's pace became frantic as he crushed her frail body to his sturdy form. Her fingers were little blessings against his scalp, sending shivers down his spine with every elegant movement. She was precious, so much so that it physically pained him to treat her so roughly, but it could not be helped. Her slender waist begged to be held gruffly against him, her neck beseeched his fingers to trace intricate designs along its frail white architecture, her lips, those _sweet lips_, practically forced him to dominate them without pretense of gentlemanly composer.

Anna nearly moaned in frustration when he pulled back. His own gaze, burning with unabashed lust, betrayed his reluctance. Blood coursing through her veins, Anna felt her skin set aflame and itched to sooth it. Agitated at what her body cleaved to yet her mind kept at bay, she turned from Loki and slowly slid her tunic from her shoulders, averting her gaze. Standing in nothing but her slippers and a thin, white gauzy undershift, she felt the frozen flames of his emerald stare upon her as she stood beside him.

"You know," He mused playfully, fingering the short sleeve of her shift, "I would much prefer to have done that myself."

Rolling her eyes, Anna felt her mouth go dry as his lips suddenly laid siege to her slender white throat. Her clear blue eyes nearly rolled back into her head, but Anna brushed him off, though not painlessly. Trotting down closer to the Well of Wyrd, Anna heard his voice nearly engulfed by the prowess of the mighty falls before her.

"What in Asgard _are_ you doing?" He called, following her step for step.

Anna turned to him with a youthful grin splayed out across her features. Gesturing to the pool of dark water, Anna felt his gaze widen.

"I came here to swim," She replied, having to shout to be heard, "And I intend to do so, Sleipnir or no Sleipnir."

Not bothering to glance behind her to gauge his reaction, Anna leapt over the chest-high stones encasing the Well and dove into the ice cold waters. The pounding of the waterfall over the rocks behind her filled her ears, engulfing her. Every fiber of her being, every pore and hair on her skin bristled with the chill and she had never felt more alive in her life. Surfacing, she smoothed her soaking wet hair back and laughed heartily at Loki's raised brow.

She wondered, for a moment, if he intended to join her or if he was simply going to wait for the moment when the chill would become too much and she would be forced to clamber out of the pool like a sopping wet cat. But these thoughts were put to rest in moments when he sloughed off his jacket and kicked off his boots in two fluid motions. Sweeping a hand over his torso, the criss crossing strips of leather and green velvet severed themselves and he stood in only a simple black under-tunic and black leggings. Anna swallowed and bit her lip nervously as he strode over to the little pool, bounding over the dividing wall with all the grace of a prowling panther.

"I hoped you'd join me." Anna giggled as he surfaced only to swim towards her in slow methodical movements.

"You'll catch your death of a cold," He breathed, the both of them too short to stand in the depths, treading the water together while their breath danced in white puffs on their lips, "in here."

Glancing at the flashes and streaks of lightening in the fields before them, Anna smiled at the chaotic feast for the eyes. "At least I have something nice to look at, while I freeze to death."

"Indeed," Loki breathed, his gaze steady upon her suddenly heated face.

Out of nowhere, Anna drew her hand across the choppy surface of the water, effectively splashing Loki across the face. Laughing like the teenager she was, she watched his face as he stared blankly at her.

"C'mon," She rolled her eyes and grinned, "Don't tell me you've never had a water war before."

Loki scoffed, lifting his chin. "I have fought in many wars, Anna. Do not mistake me-"

Then, with a furtive flick of his wrist, a mighty wave crashed upon Anna from behind, successfully knocking her into his arms.

"However," Loki smirked as she spluttered in his grasp, "If it is sport you offer, I had my entire childhood of water games to prepare me, dear one."

Anna grimaced at him and playfully shoved him off of her, though her body ached for his hands across her collarbones once more, or perhaps his lips ghosting over the shell of her ear.

While she pondered this, the tension between them suddenly became thick as an impenetrable fog. Circling one another in the water, each regarded the other with an apprehensive restraint, as if silently asking permission to approach. Inching ever so much closer, Anna felt his fingertips dance reverently across the sensitive flesh of her arms as she stood so very close to him now. Drawing herself back, Anna kept her heated gaze locked with his sharp emerald stare as she backed into the intense rush of the waterfall as it fell all around her.

Soon enough the hellish pounding of water gave way to the gentle dripping of stalactites above in the dank darkness of the cave. Loki's head soon poked through the gushing waters, joining her in the reclusive expanse of the little niche in the mountainside. Bending over, Loki touched his fingertips to the moist rock at their feet and all at once a roaring fire, logs and all, bloomed at their disposal. Warmth flooded her skin as Anna felt the effect of Loki's magic sooth the chill from her bones.

Pressing his palms together, Loki jerked them away to reveal a plush green blanket, thick as fur, between his hands and drew it over a smooth stretch of cave floor behind them. Turning towards her, Loki's gaze drifted southwards to gaze at his feet. Anna knew, without speaking, what she was to do. Something inside of her was guiding her now, something that had until that very moment lay dormant. Heat pulsated through her as she offered Loki both her hands, her skin already drying marvelously from the radiating warmth of his fire. Slipping his cool hands under her palms, Loki held them for a moment, regarding each contour of her frail hands almost reverently.

Gazing into his fiery green eyes as they flickered in the firelight, Anna watched the unspoken question linger in them, refusing to fall from his lips. The fear of her refusal lay half hidden in those eyes, his pale skin glimmering in the light, the stalactites above, white and glittering, creating an ethereal landscape for them.

Then, she smiled.

_Yes, Loki._

His lips were upon hers in an instant. Hands entwining themselves in her still slick, wet locks, his tongue ran along her lower lip like a burst of ice across her tender skin. Whimpering, she felt his arms envelope her, thrilling and frightening her all at once. Placing the tentative fingertips of one hand to his throat, Anna explored the streamlined architecture of his torso with great curiosity. Groaning at her ministrations, Loki backed her up with slow, delicate steps until she was forced to lay back against the impossibly lush velvet blanket below them.

Her skin was wildfire beneath him, Loki thought to himself, his hands trembled slightly as they caressed every curve and slope of her lithe form below. Propped up on his elbows so not to crush her, he explored the various tender points along her neck and shoulders, pressing his lips to find them and nipping tenderly at them when he did. Anna writhed beneath him, whimpering in that way that made his pulse rage and his leggings tighten in a bothersome fashion.

He had longed for this, for _her_, for ages. It was all too much, he thought, he was certain to lose himself in her luscious golden locks, her sweet scent of tuberose, her soft silken skin, her precious mewling. Loki wondered how he had gone a day without this.

Anna felt his need as his hips ground into hers in that way that caused her entire world to jilt, her knees separating to accommodate him. She was blind, lost to this pleasure for which she had no experience, no talent. Blushing as his dexterous hands slid under the thin material of her now dry shift. Ghosting over her firm breasts and flat belly, his fingertips caused her to tremble and her skin to sheath itself with goose-bumps.

"Loki…" She sighed, clutching his shoulders tightly as he tore the thin material from her frail body.

"Do not mistake me, little one," Loki demanded as her hands fumbled to cover herself up, his own hands catching her wrists, "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes upon."

Her blush urged him on as he pinned her wrists above her head, his lips moving in to lavish her bare skin with butterfly kisses. She moaned and wriggled beneath him as he moved his lips down to the little valley between her breasts. Teasing one taut little nipple between his teeth Anna cried out and shut her eyes tightly, her toes curling. Loki's smirk was too much as her eyes met his, her gaze sheepish while his cheeky smirk would cause the devil to wince. Holding her wrists in one hand, he let his free one trail over the peaks and valleys of her body, pausing to stroke her inner thigh tenderly.

"Loki!" She gasped as his fingertips teased the pink flesh of her womanhood.

"What is it, dear one?" Loki smirked maliciously as he slid a slender pianist's finger into her tight, wet folds. "I dare you to stop me…"

Biting her lip, Anna's breaths became ragged as he added another finger, dipping them each in and out, stretching her untouched regions as if to test her. Spurred to fight back as he slid both fingers out at last, Anna watched his eyes widen, caught off guard, as she effectively flipped them over onto Loki's back in one lightening fast maneuver.

"_My turn_…" She whispered, blushing as his beryl green eyes glittered up at her.

Free from his grasp, Anna beant down and kissed each patch of smooth pale torso that was revealed to her as she slowly unbuttoned his undershirt, stopping short at his navel. He was breathing heavily now and it gave Anna courage to know she had this kind of power over him. But her hands paused at his leggings after tossing his shirt aside. Trembling, her fingertips were suddenly seized by his own as they guided hers. Within moments they had successfully removed his last article of clothing and his manhood was displayed before her.

Her face heated so that she thought she would pass out. She had little, well, _no_, idea of how… _endowed_ a man should be, but from what she had seen, Loki had to have been well above earthen average.

Then, in one fluid motion Loki had Anna upon her back once more. Gazing up at him with wide eyes, Anna shut them quickly, waiting for the impending, painful ripping sensation she was knowledgeable enough to know was coming. But her hearts anxious fluttering was soothed by two cool spearmint lips that enticed her own into a fiery dance that lifted her spirits.

"Anna…"Loki pleaded above her, his eyes imploring hers tenderly. "Speak yes or no, without fear."

Anna clutched his shoulders while something hard and smooth was pressed against her inner thigh. Fire burned through her veins as her skin ached for reasons she was only beginning to understand.

"Yes, Loki," She gasped, "_Please_…"

Loki plunged into her with all the restraint he could muster. She was so warm, so wet, so _tight! _Her gasp of pain was hushed by his silvery words dripping with honey. He reassured her, praised her, lavished her with tender kisses and showered her with words of encouragement. Soon though, her gasps of agony gave way to sighs of pleasure that rolled off her lips so gracefully he nearly lost control.

Anna gripped Loki with such a fierce grasp that he was sure to receive bruises upon his back, but she knew he was far from minding such idle pains. As the dull throb ebbed from her tender womanhood, now impaled beneath him, her innocence lost forever; a new sensation filled ever crack and crevice of her being. Clutching Loki with new vigor, she arched her back and moaned lightly as he slid out of her and thrust gently into her folds once more.

Intense little streaks of lightening pulsated through her with each tentative forward movement of Loki's slender hips. Pressing sweet little kisses to his throat, his face lay buried by her ear. The feeling of euphoria was so immeasurable Anna found her eyes leaking sweet tears as his pace quickened.

"Loki…" She whimpered as he bit hard down upon the crook of her neck, leaving his mark no doubt. "_Loki_…"

How could something that would have seemed ridiculously perverse to her not weeks before seem so… so incredibly _right?_ Her thoughts came in short spurts now, as pleasure filled every facet of her existence. With every breath, every sigh, every tender kiss, every carefully aimed thrust Loki sent them closer and closer to the edge of some unknown abyss. Anna felt it creep upon her slowly, tentatively until it began to overwhelm her. She knew Loki must have felt it's presence as well, as his movements became less composed and more feral, more primal.

"Anna…" He moaned into her neck, his thrusts so powerful she could only gasp in reply. "My _Anna_…"

With only a few more powerful strokes he sent her over the edge of that dangerous abyss and she writhed beautifully beneath him, arching her back and crying out his name as tears quivered upon her cheeks like fresh water pearls. Every muscle in her body was alive and tense, releasing only in long, warm waves as Loki thrust into her one last time, groaning loudly as something hot filled her from the inside. Receiving his collapsed weight into her, she felt herself turned over as he rolled onto his side, not daring to crush her with his own body. Pulling her close to his chest, he sighed with such a contentment that Anna felt it burn into her memory; a small trinket to keep close to her heart forever.

"Loki I…" Anna fought for breath, clinging to his soothingly cool body gratefully. "I love you."

There was a long pause, filled only with the sound of the crackling fire and the low hum of the waterfall.

"I…" She bit her lip, feeling fresh tears sting her eyes at his silence. "I don't want to wake up each morning alone… anymore."

"Oh, little one…" Loki's lips breathed against the shell of her ear, spearmint caressing her senses. "I have waited a millennia to hear those words. Forgive me, I wish to commit this moment to memory."

Propping himself up, he gazed down upon her with such unbridled desire that she wondered if she had not truly satisfied him.

"I love you more than anything imaginable, dearest one." He said, kissing the curve of her jaw tenderly. "Do not forget that."

Lying there under the cover of that little cave while the thunderstorm raged just beyond, they lay entangled in one another, satiated and content to let time drift by. In their little realm there was only one purpose; to study one another wholly and completely. They made love several more times, each time bringing them closer before the dawn was upon them. Anna was reluctant to leave their little kingdom, and she knew Loki was as well, if not more so.

"I am to be sent to Svartalfheim, this day." Loki said while Anna lay across his chest, her head nestled in the crook of his neck while they basked in the afterglow of lovemaking.

"I wish you didn't have to go." Anna replied candidly, sighing.

"I know," He sighed, the scent of spearmint upon her nose and fresh upon her lips as he pulled her closer to press his own lips to hers, "I know."

**A/N: So, this was a long, **_**long **_**time coming. Forgive me if I offended anyone, or was unsatisfactory, I have never formally posted a, and I quote, "Smut-scene". I wanted it to be tasteful as well as…erm, graphic. If you don't like it, well, too bad, I did ;) More drama to come, as always.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So that last chapter left me mentally drained from perfectionism. I was trying so hard to balance passion with tasteful restraint on the graphic elements, but I digress. A hint for the following chapters, don't mistake Loki as being this perfect guy- his is the God of MISCHIEF for heaven sake! Pay close attention to his cues, and the future of this plot twist will reveal itself fully. **

Chapter Fifteen: Bound Forever

Their return to Asgard's gates was met with little speculation. Though, a faint blush crept over Anna's features when Gna met her at her chamber doors. Giving a furtive, knowing smile, Gna averted her eyes as Loki gave his bride a hasty but passionate kiss, lingering with his forehead against hers. Anna held his collar with both hands as his velvety voice filled her ears, spearmint still fresh on her lips.

"I shall return well before the ceremony, just a little traipse to Svartalfheim with my brother and father to sign the accords." Loki promised, prying her frail fingers from his jacket, tenderly kissing their tips, his eyes like hot green coals. "But I shall surely miss you, little one."

Anna gave a chaste kiss and felt her heart swell in her chest. Everything seemed so much brighter that day, as if she were glimpsing the world through a clearer lens. Reluctantly slipping her hands from his, she gave them a quick squeeze before doing so.

"I love you," She whispered, her face heating up although they had exchanged these words so many times over the past hours, "Don't… please… be safe."

Her words were jumbled, her request still uneasy upon her tongue. Loki nodded solemnly and leant his face down to press his cool lips to her forehead briefly before whispering his wistful goodbye. Anna's eyes fluttered shut at the feel of his soft, thin lips against her flushed skin. She was not sure how long she lingered there, but Loki had vanished by the time she opened her clear blue eyes once more.

"C'mon Gna…" Anna sighed. "Let's get something to eat, I'm famished."

**Later That Day…**

"I asked him what he thought of me."

Anna lifted her gaze from her little patch of sweet peas growing beneath her fingers. Standing there, at the threshold of her garden, teary eyed and tense, was Lady Sif. Scrambling to her feet, Anna felt instinct come over her and she rushed over to envelope her misty-eyed friend in a warm embrace.

"Sif…" She soothed while her tall friend stood uncomfortably in her arms. "You asked who about what?"

As if brought to tears by such a question, Sif's sobs rang in Anna's ears like low mournful howls of wind while she collapsed in Anna's arms. Rubbing her friend's shoulders soothingly, Anna sat them both down at one of the stone benches underneath the shade. Yesterday's storm seemed to have passed and the sunlight poured down upon her garden, a rainbow gleaming in the distant sky.

At length, Sif wiped away her tears as one might swat away a fly. "I asked Thor what he thought of me."

Anna blanched. "Oh."

"Yes," Sif seemed to laugh bitterly at this, rubbing her reddened face, "We were visiting the borderlands just before one reaches Svartalfheim, when I asked him."

Outside Svartalfheim, Anna pondered, weren't all Asgardians forbidden to enter the kingdom of the dark elves while the alliance was still sailing on restless seas?

"What a ridiculous endeavor," Sif shook her head, lamenting, "What a foolish question."

"I take it he didn't… say anything constructive?" Anna tread carefully, not aiming to harm her friends delicate feelings at the moment.

Sif exhaled sharply, almost snorting. "He says to me 'What in Asgard do you mean, dear friend? You are my oldest playmate, and my dearest friend. What else can there be?"

Sif's eyes spilt over with tears once more, burying her face in her hands. Anna resumed her ministrations of soothing Sif's taut shoulder muscles. Anna felt her own heart wrenching at Sif's revelation. If there was one pain greater than love, Anna thought, it was a love unrequited.

"What else can there be?" Sif repeated, sobbing bitterly. "What else can there be?"

Tears stung Anna's own eyes by the time Sif composed herself and sat up, red-eyed and dazed looking.

"What else is there?" She lamented, gazing up into the clear blue sky and sighing. "Everything."

**That Evening: **

Anna felt her heart skip a beat as Gna slid the cool blue silk over her shoulders, as it cascaded around her bare legs, as it trailed behind her when she rushed to observe it in the mirror. It was light as air and smooth as water over her fair skin. Fingering the feathery soft flowing material, Anna sat patiently as Gna pinned the gold leaf tiara into her elegantly swept up waves of blonde hair. Afterwards Gna slid Anna's golden armbands up her arms where they glittered like sunlight. Gazing at herself in the vanity mirror, Anna hardly recognized herself.

"I wonder what my mom would think of me now," Anna wondered aloud as Gna swept a faint layer of blush over her cheeks, "On my wedding day."

Gna seemed to regard her a moment, just before wiping a layer of too-thick blue from her cheek. "You know, you can always see for yourself."

"No," Anna sighed, turning her eyes downcast, "Loki forbid me to return to earth, or at least he may as well have."

"No, no," Gna shook her head of bouncing curls, her round cheeks dimpling, "The Well of Mimir, Anna. The Well shows one whatever they wish to see, tells them whatever they wish to know… but for a cost."

"What cost?" Anna asked, lilting her head to the side, curious now.

"Well," Gna shrugged, "The Well of Mimir is what gave the Allfather all his wisdom."

"And what did he give u-" Anna was cut off by Gna's pointed glance.

Anna reddened slightly. Oh, yes, what was it that Odin was missing again? Ah, yes, his right eye…

Gna continued to fuss over her gown until a powerful knock came at her door and Loki met her at the door along with the warriors three. Volstagg gave Anna a cheerful grin; Fandral gave an appraising eye while Hogun inclined his head respectfully. Although, none of that mattered as Anna met Loki's fiery stare. She could tell he was smoldering on the inside, his face as somber as ever, yet his eyes betrayed the silent hunger that threatened to force her back into her bedchambers and have at it this instant. His lips were pursed in thought, but his eyes fervent as they gazed-no-_studied_ her. Blushing a faint coral pink, Anna slid her hand into his outstretched palm, so cool and dry beneath her fingers.

Loki was dressed in his ceremonial outfit. Simple dark brown trousers tucked into boots, gleaming gold breastplate carved in a curving design across his chest, parts of it rising on either side of his chin. A black undershirt was long-sleeved and was armed with gold arm-plates at his forearms. A green velvet cape fell from his shoulders and down his narrow back. Upon his head he wore the strangest, most beautiful helmet Anna had ever laid eyes on. It was shaped rather like an ants head, coming to two almost sharp points at his forehead and behind his scalp. Two nearly satanic horns rose from the front and curled gently up and over his head. He was unlike anything Anna had ever seen. Watching him in his finest and so at ease, so comfortable it took her breath away.

While they made their solemn promenade to the throne chamber, Fandral kept them entertained with a tale of how he slew seventeen enemies and bedded nearly as many maidens that very same day. Anna kept her head down, reddening at such supercilious nonsense. She could tell it made Loki, aloof and distant Loki, uncomfortable as well. How many conquests had Loki made in his day, Anna wondered, and it unsettled her.

"Where is Thor?" Anna asked after furtively drawing his face closers to hers as they marched along behind the troupe of heroes.

Loki's face was stoic, and she knew his speech was guarded, his words calculated, rehearsed almost. "I have not seen him since our return from Svartalfheim… or, rather, I did not see him return, he elected to stay behind after the accords and treaties were signed away."

Anna nodded, her mind busy with thought. Why was Thor still gone? For what purpose were Loki's words so solemn? What if she tripped on their way to Odin's feet? Would Frigga be flattered at the way Anna had styled her hair after the Allmother's? Would she be offended? What if Loki changed his mind? What if-

"Anna," Loki's hand cupped her jaw tenderly, tearing her away from her fervent reverie, "We've arrived."

Heart pounding in her chest, Anna swallowed and nodded, staring up at the mighty doors that barred the hall of the thrones of Asgard. When the four guards it took to wrench open such a set of doors had successfully completed their duty, Loki took Anna's hand and pressed it to his mouth, caressing her palm with his lips in an extraordinarily intimate gesture that sent shivers up her spine. Feeling herself relax against her body's will, she narrowed her eyes up at him playfully. He smirked down at her sideways.

Some cheers went up from the throngs of royalty that made up their regal audience while others were respectfully silent. The Asgardians were rowdy, boisterously shaking their fists in the air and chanting Loki's name. Although she dared not sneak a glance at his visage, Anna could practically feel him glowing with pride in that moment. It were as if all those individuals who had ever wronged him, ever slighted him, ever put him down were now ants beneath his shiny black leather boots. Though she thought it rather cruel, she felt elated for him.

Red and gold flags fluttered in the breeze as it came through the hall. Rather, Anna thought, this place could house her entire hometown inside and _still_ have room to fit a quarter of LA. Stepping carefully down a set of golden stairs, Anna marveled at the architecture. It was all paved with gold. The carpet beneath their feet was velvet red and suddenly they were amidst a sea of faces varying from somber indifference to tearful joy. Njord and several others Anna had made friends with from Vanaheim were present. Most of the enraptured guests were either natives of Vanaheim or perhaps a few of Loki's closer acquaintances. Anna did not delude herself, she was almost certain Loki was one to have many an enemy, but he was not foolish enough not to have a friend or two up his sleeve.

Arriving at the foot of the dais that Odin's throne sat gleaming upon; his presence alone seemed mightier than the acute amplitude of the hall. Stricken by the sight of the mighty Allfather standing sovereign over the expansive audience, he seemed all-absolute, all-powerful. Frigga stood to his right, in her hands a tightly wound ball of green silk ribbon. As Loki kneeled to place his fist over his heart, Anna mimicked the best she could in her flowing gown. Odin signaled for them to rise and step forth. Loki guided Anna up the first flight of steps to where they halted before another set that led up to Odin's throne.

Resting on their knees at the foot of Odin's dais, Anna and Loki kneeled facing one another though their heads were in truth bowed. Taking her hands in his, Loki squeezed them tenderly when he heard her shuddering breaths. Odin's eyes seemed to scan the hall, resting upon an unoccupied space to his left. Anna was almost positive that the empty space was to have been filled with Thor's intimidating presence. A low murmur from the crowd gave way instantly to massive silence as Odin's all-encompassing voice filled every crack and crevice of the hall.

"Friends," Odin began, his wintry white beard trembling as he spoke, his flowing gold robes shifting as he took a step towards them all, "Kin, loved ones, we are gathered here on this day to witness this man-"

Odin paused as all eyes turned to his second son.

"And this woman-"

Anna felt the bite of a thousand eyes upon her shoulders.

"-receive my eternal blessing upon their chosen union."

Then, as if straightening his thoughts to way one might straighten their back to stand more so erect, Odin ended his pause with a voice more powerful to Anna's ears than a mountainous avalanche.

"I bless thee by the nine realms," Odin went on, filling the room with his booming tenor, "And the many roads that connect them. I bless thee with the eternal life of the great tree Yggdrassil and with the light of the eyes of our ancestors as they watch over us at nightfall. I bless thee with the strength of Mjollnir, with the wisdom of Mimir-"

Anna felt her ears perk up at the mention of the Well of Wisdom, wondering if she could ever convince Loki to lead her there one day.

"-And with the might of the Asgardian race." Odin seemed to finish his speech, quieting as Frigga made graceful little movement down the steps to their dais, where she paused before the kneeling couple. "Rise, my son, take your woman in your hands and receive my blessing well."

"Aye, father." Loki stood and helped Anna to her feet.

Setting Anna's palms flat against each other, Loki pressed his own hands over hers. Each of his palms cupped the backs of her hands, his chilled touch thrilling her nervously warm skin. His slender, long pianist fingers enveloped hers and somehow she never felt more comforted in her life. Frigga soon approached them, untwining the ball of green ribbon.

"Be your words kind," Frigga began softly, pressing the end of the ribbon to Loki's thumb and beginning to tie it around and around their hands, "And your hand steady. Be your love righteous and your passion cool. Love not in haste, waste not what love you are given."

"Aye, mother." Loki bowed his head as the Allmother tied off the ends of the ribbon around Loki's hands.

Thoroughly tethered together, completely entwined, Anna and Loki gazed into each other's eyes steadily and felt the power of the moment sweep through them.

"I pronounce thee bound together," Odin's voice echoed throughout the hall as Anna watched Loki's eyes close almost in rapture, a tear slipping out his left eye, "Till the hellfire of Ragnarok is upon us."

Choked by the rising lump in her throat, Anna nearly gasped as Loki's gripped hers tighter. With a low hissing sound, the green silk ribbon entwining them began to smoke slightly. Then, like ink dissolving into clear water, the green streaks across Loki's skin began to dissipate into his hands. Fading against his cool skin, the ribbon gave a final snapping hiss and vanished into Loki's fair-skinned hands, disappearing altogether.

"Bound forever," Loki said aloud in a low tone that only Anna could hear, his piercing emerald gaze flickering up to meet hers, "My Anna…"

"Loki-" Anna whispered, feeling his slender fingers caress her jaw line.

She was smiling.

Then, with a tremendous groan, the doors to the great hall were thrust open. A man, garbed in battle ready armor, came crashing to his knees with an ear-shattering clatter of metal upon metal. Helmet thrust from his face and scattering across the floor, his face was streaked red with fresh blood as he clutched his side with a most painful expression crinkled across his brow. At least, that was all Anna could effectively glean from her position so far away from the doors.

The warrior's voice rang out tremulously.

_"Thor has attacked Svartalfheim!"_

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to post as well as for the quick pace of it all. So many ideas in my head for this story, all the little details are coming together splendidly, but not perfect enough. I warned you about the drama, and believe me, it only gets worse-erm-better from here on in ;) Lemme know what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is rather transitory. Not much to say, I own nothing but Anna and my own interpretation of some characters. Much love,**

**P.R.**

**Chapter Sixteen: The Nature of Blood and Lies**

The rush of events following the abrupt interruption of the ceremony seemed a wretched blur to Anna. People had the impulses to either suddenly run about demanding details about the attack of the son of Asgard upon the dark elves' kingdom while others simply stood there as if rooted to the spot in contemplation. Glancing past her husband's tense features, Anna looked up into the drawn face of King Odin. Lips pressed into a thin line, the Allfather's face retained its regal mask, but his sharp blue eye betrayed his fury as it churned just beneath the surface.

"King Odin," Njord was at Anna's side, appearing from nowhere at all, "I hold deep ties with the dark elves and the Erlking."

Anna watched Njord's stormy grey eyes light up as Odin turned his attention to his old friend.

"Let me be off at once to Svartalfheim," Njord requested, placing a fist over his heart in contrition, "I shall bring your son home safely and restore peace between Asgard and the dark elves."

Odin seemed to contemplate this- for a millisecond before shaking his reddening face, his mask of indifference cracking under the sea of imploring stares.

"No," Odin sighed, "I shall-"

"Father," Loki spoke up, skipping up the steps to his father's dais and recreating Njord's gesture of loyalty, "Let me bring my brother home. It is my day to rejoice with whomever I please and I wish very much for Thor to have been present… Please indulge me, father, and let me bring Thor home."

"And you would leave your new bride to dine without her bridegroom?" Odin asked, raising a brow and Anna nearly shrank away as his piercing eye caught her stare.

Loki seemed to regard his father a moment, before clearing his throat and smiling slightly. "I shall return before Sol has saddled her beloved Skinfaxi, father. My Lady will not mind my absence for the night."

Odin seemed to ponder this for a lengthy pause in which Anna watched Loki holding his breath. At length the Allfather nodded his consent and suddenly the world became a swirling blur once more. Her arm in Loki's Anna felt herself being led down the gleaming gold halls of Asgard. She briefly remembered Loki inquiring if she hungered. She declined to eat. Her reality was bleeding into insanity as time seemed to rush past her like a hurried passerby. Her mind reeled.

Why had Thor attacked Svartalfheim? Would Loki truly be back by dawn? What if they are ambushed? What if-

"Anna," Loki broke her reverie as they halted before a door Anna had yet to see before, "Are you troubled? I'll not be gone lon-"

"Why would Thor attack Svartalfheim?" Anna asked. "And where was Sif? I didn't see her at the ceremony either."

"I…" Loki faltered, his brow furrowing. "I was told this morning that Lady Sif had… taken ill. She is most likely still resting in her own bedchambers at this late hour."

"Alright," Anna yawned, watching Loki study her with appreciative eyes, "Please, be careful… I-I don't know what I'd do if…"

Loki silenced her with a chaste kiss upon her lips, her body struck by a pulse of lightening through her veins.

His voice was velvet in her ears as his lips brushed her lobe. "I shan't be gone long. I trust you'll find your new chambers hospitable."

"New chambers?"

"_My_ chambers."

"Oh."

Smirking, Loki pressed his upturned lips to her forehead before opening the door for her.

"Until tomorrow morning." Loki whispered as he shut the door behind her.

Anna blinked in the low light of Loki's bed chambers. The crackling pops and dancing flames of a fire leapt and writhed in a hearth across the way. His rooms were slightly larger than hers; shelves of books so tall they scraped the infinitely tall ceiling lined the walls while a massive four poster bed sat against a wall of arched windows with drawn dark green curtains. Instead of a dining room setup to the corner, Loki had a long wooden table scattered with opened books and vials of hissing and bubbling liquids. Sorcery, Anna thought pensively to herself, Loki warned me once he was a master of illusion and magic.

Sighing with exhaustion, her shoulders heavy with the weight of the past hour's events, Anna barely felt her legs as she glided over to the bed. Throwing herself upon the silken, metallic green sheets, she burrowed deep and moaned with pleasure. Stretching her weary muscles, she stared at the roof of the four poster bed, the black curtains hanging in each corner tied with silver little ropes.

She just got married, she pondered numbly, hitched, fettered, _married!_ What would mom say? Married and possibly, _possibly_ pregnant at eighteen! Although, the thought of bearing Loki's child inside her was not such a terrible prospect…

Crawling over to the edge of the covers she laid her head upon his black and green silk pillows and curled up under his sheets. Closing her eyes, she wondered how it would soon feel to have Loki's arm lazily draped over her waist while she slept.

**Svartalfheim: In the throne room of the Erlking**

"Brother!" Thor cried out as Loki swept into the room with an elegant bow to the dark elf king.

Shackled to the stone wall by thick metal cuffs, Thor kneeled off to the side while the Erlking sat high upon his throne. With hair as eerily white as snow and skin equally as sickeningly pale, the Erlking was reminiscent of those sea creatures who live at the deepest darkest depths of the open oceans, never touched once by the sun's rays.

"Your highness," Loki straightened, gazing into the sharp, black eyes of the Erlking, "It is a pleasure to be in your presence so soon again."

"A pleasure?" The Erlking mused, examining his almost glowing white fingernails lazily. "Surely not on your wedding night, little Prince."

Loki swallowed and snuck a brief glance over at his brother. Thor was giving Loki the expression of a child begging one parent's pardon while fearing the wrath of the other. His brother could have easily shattered those fetters, Loki pondered, but he knew how much this treaty meant to their father, and how Thor would go to any length to preserve it. Well, not e_very_ length, obviously…

"I'll not waste such valuable time as yours, Erlking," Loki began spinning his words like fine silk upon a spindle, "So I'll make my piece short. I beseech you to release my brother, he did not know the nature of his actions, and neither their repercussions."

The Erlking's sallow face darkened. Loki pressed his fingernails deeply into his palms until little silver half-moons imprinted themselves across his fair skin.

"I beg of you, your serene majesty," Loki went on, honeying his words headily, "His actions are those yet of a child, please return him to us so we may punish him accordingly-"

"Your brother," The Erlking interrupted, his voice like steam rising out of a murky bog, "Has laid siege to one of our bordering villages, slaughtered the guards who resided there- as if they were nothing but half-minded miscreants. Your brother's actions cut short the merriment of your wedding day, Prince Loki, and all you have in mind is his safe return home?"

Loki felt the importance of his words as he rolled them around in his mouth with his silver tongue.

"Yes, your most gracious majesty."

The Erlking seemed to relent, his stony white face breaking into a sly grin the way the earth splits under the siege of an earthquake. With a curt snap of his ethereally translucent fingers, the king of the dark elves summoned several willowy guards with much the same complexions to unchain Thor and lead him from the room.

"I will release your brother," The Erlking decreed, "But you, Loki, I wish to have further words with you."

Loki nodded his consent as Thor was escorted from the hall. Glancing into his brother's mournful blue eyes, Loki felt his breath come easier to his nostrils. It had been simple, really. Almost elementary, in fact. Misleading Thor into thinking that Sif had been taken by the guards of that little Svartalfheim village was a mere matter of a carefully constructed vision for his brother to see in his mirror that morning. Concocting visions was one of Loki's favorite pastimes in the craft of mischief, especially when he could slip them into someone's unconscious in the form of dreams.

Sif was another matter entirely. Slipping a potion into her morning glass of milk delivered daily to her chambers was almost too easy. Really, Loki had almost felt insulted. The only little detail Loki regretted was the loss of his wedding night. He had secretly hoped that word of Thor's little escapade in Svartalfheim would have come in the morning when he could awake with his little wife in his arms, basking in the afterglow of a long night of lovemaking. Even now the memory of her silken soft skin across his skin was enough to burn his veins to cinders under his flesh.

"I could declare war over this." The Erlking spoke abruptly, wrenching Loki from his fevered reverie.

Loki felt his breath catch in his throat. He had hoped to return home unscathed, in one piece and welcomed into the snowy white arms of his beloved, but all hope was rent asunder at those cruel words. It had been itching in Loki's blood to stir up some mischief in Asgard and this was to be a little rouse just to turn his father's favor of Thor sour for the moment. Loki had not meant to declare war upon another realm!

The Erlking caught Loki's fervent, flickering gaze with a smirk of his own. His next words were ice against Loki's hot ears.

"Convince me otherwise." The Erlking bid him. "Your brother made this mess, your blood. Now, son of Asgard, appease me."

"Forgive my brother's hasty actions upon your realm." Loki bowed his head to show his contrition. "I fear the nature of blood inclines me to defend my elder brother's shortcomings."

"And the nature of lies fetters you to spill your words like honeyed mead." The Erlking shot down Loki's embellishment of the truth with a practiced tongue. "You are not the 'God of Mischief' for the sake of a hollow title, are you not?"

Loki smirked.

**Hours later…**

Loki left the council chambers with a smirk etched into his features. Walking with the stride of a condemned man set free, he skipped jauntily up the corridors until he was at the mouth of the massive cave that swallowed the entire citadel of Svartalfheim. Everyone knew the dark elves lived under the miles of rock and snowy mountains that lay across the lands. Like moles burrowing for heat in the winter, the dark elves never knew the warmth of sunlight, living either under the ground or high in the snow capped mountains where the cloud cover never failed to shield them from any such light.

His mission was a success. He had effectively avoided a war between the realms, truly befriended the king of the dark elves and married his beloved all in one evening. He would return home a hero, as his plan, and surely his father would reconsider his intentions of naming Thor King of Asgard so soon. His elder brother's birthday was creeping closer everyday and upon that day he would be declared heir of Asgard's throne. Loki dreaded that day more than the inevitable hellfire of Ragnarok.

Still, he relented jauntily, there were several more hours til dawn. Settling his feet upon the circle of Nordic symbols that was the threshold of the Bifrost, Loki grinned.

"Not to Asgard, Heimdall." Loki commanded the heavens. "I'd like to make a small trip to Nidavellir. I have a trinket to purchase."

**A/N: Sorry for the length or lack thereof. I will be out of town, again, this weekend, so no updates til Monday, unfortunately. Your reviews are so amazing and encouraging, thank you! This story is slowly coming full circle and the end is near, but luckily not so near just yet ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I'm back in town and ready to finish this story. Until I untangle all the loops of this story, please enjoy this little steamy bit I made entirely for the amazing people reviewing this, love you guys ;)**

**P.R.**

**Chapter Seventeen: No Rest for the Wicked**

Anna felt the overwhelming gust of air as Loki's chamber's doors swung open that next afternoon. The pinched face of Gna was all Anna could make out amidst the blur of her handmaiden's soft blue work-dress. Flying into the room like a spooked bird, Gna's face was taut, her lips pursed and Anna felt her heart sinking.

"What's happened?"

Anna's question had hardly fallen upon Gna's ears before she was answered in one long, breathing explanation.

"Thor has returned this morn." Gna gasped for breath, obviously having run down the halls to reveal this vital information.

"And Loki?" Anna asked eagerly.

"He is at the gates," Gna shook her head, breathless and nearly blue in the face, "But Thor… Thor…"

"What?"

"Thor has been named heir to the throne on this day!"

Anna felt her heart drop to the floor.

"…What?"

"Odin has prepared a feast for the return of his eldest son, honoring him as a hero and naming him his heir _this_ _day!_"

Anna felt her face freeze as the gravity of Loki's situation, and in turn _her_ situation, fall upon her like a landslide of bricks. She and Loki had no ambitions for the throne, of course, but Thor having the title of heir meant Loki was lesser than. Anna knew how Loki yearned, longed, burned to be Thor's equal in their father's eyes, but would never speak his desire. Now it was too late, Thor had won.

"Oh my God." Anna breathed. "Loki is going to be-"

"Going to be what?"

Anna watched the blood drain from poor Gna's face and felt her own body react much the same as Loki slinked in from the shadowy halls behind his chamber doors. Bowing and slipping from sight into those dimly lit halls, Gna fled from them both and Anna felt an impulse to make her stay behind and not leave her with her deeply unsettled husband.

Standing in his looming wake, Anna watched his sharp green eyes pierce her soft blue irises. Shivering under his gaze, Anna felt her insides set aflame under his presence.

"Have you missed me," He asked, taking long strides towards her, "My dear little wife?"

"Yes, Loki." Anna nodded numbly, watching the dormant fury, jealousy, _desire_ shake itself alive just under his surface, his paper-thin reserve. "Shouldn't any girl be disappointed not to have her husband with her on her wedding night?"

His eyes flashed with amusement and she wondered if her wit had momentarily placated him. "My apologies, my wife, but my every movement from here to Svartalfheim was hastened in the knowledge that I would return home to my beloved's arms."

She felt the painful venom dripping from his lips, slathering his words with a bittersweet ambiguity. She knew the night would be long and probably heated for the two of them, but she resented his fierce stiffness. His frustration was the bane of her existence, his pain flowing through her veins. She longed to sooth him, placate and reassure him. There was only way that was going to happen this night…

"Disrobe."

Anna blinked.

"What?" She breathed, lilting her head to the side as if she had heard him wrong.

"You heard me," Loki said with an unsettling serenity. "Disrobe, wife."

Crossing her arms, she bit her lip and watched his eyes burn into her. Swallowing, she shook her head. Watching his head loll to the side on his shoulders, she shuddered at his feral smirk.

"Oh Anna," He sighed, his wicked, half-crazed smile sending shivers up her spine, "Undress or I will be forced to do so myself, and do not mistake me, I am not a patient man tonight. If you value your garb, you'll remove it before I tear it from your body. I will _not_ be gentle."

Blushing abashedly, Anna slipped her gown from her shoulders and felt the soft silk slide down like a waterfall of green, pooling at her feet.

Anna felt the entirety of her body catch fire as his burning eyes set flames dancing across her skin, licking up and down her exposed flesh. Even before he was upon her he overpowered her. His very presence, not two feet away, gazing down upon her, looming menacingly, sent shivers down her spine. Lips quirking up slightly, he smirked at her helplessness, her willingness to submit, yet never fully comply. Although his grandeur seemed to possess her wholly, the searing embers of his emerald gaze darkened as she glanced away. Breath coming in short spurts already, she feared she would faint or melt or burst into flames or something of the sort. She was, in a word, speechless.

Suddenly his graceful pianist fingers laid siege to her delicate chin and wrenched it upwards, forcing her timid gaze to meet his. Even as his flesh was cool as night upon hers, she could feel the tense, feral fury seething just beneath the surface of his skin. He was a caged animal. She could feel the longing for release radiating from within him.

Still, something compelled him to restrain himself, no matter the pain. His features drawn, he seemed a reluctant yet craving lion ready to sacrifice its unwitting lamb. Inside, however, Loki was dying from need. There she was under his fingertips; her startled sapphire eyes darkening with what he was sure she would never admit was growing lust. She was a vision of innocent sensuality. Her skin so soft and trembling, her eyes so wide and naïve to the nature of his burning hunger, her scent so sweet and alluring. Loki was half startled to feel her hand closing over the back of his as he forcibly held her face.

Her touch was like basking in the summer sun. She was warmth, she was light, she was the air he breathed.

"Loki…" She breathed, her gaze transitioning from startled innocence to that of something entirely foreign to him…

…Compassion.

Anna felt her world lilt as his lips crashed upon hers at a velocity that would have knocked her off her feet, had his hands not securely seized her hips. Cleaving her to him with an iron grip, he savored her gentle whimper as his lips sought a fierce, possessive rhythm. Backing her up into one of the black marble columns of his chambers he let one of his hands reach up and fist itself in her wavy locks of gold. Grinding his hips savagely into hers, he left no room for gentility. There would be no tenderness in his touch tonight; Anna understood that with reserved understanding. Tonight Loki needed her the way the tumultuous tide needs the malleable sands to crash upon.

Gripping his shoulders for sake of her sanity, Anna gasped as he lavished her neck with nips and rough kisses, effectively leaving his mark. "Loki!"

Loki roughly pressed himself closer, if possible, and explored her body reverently if not demandingly.

Lifting her gruffly, Loki growled low as her long lean legs wrapped themselves around his narrow waist, allowing his pelvis further access to her warmth. Laying her gently upon his silken sheets, the only gentlemanly gesture he had shown her so far, he tore off his elaborate tunic and trousers, kicking off his boots and nearly pouncing into the tentative arms of his beloved. Settling between her legs he moaned as she arched beneath him. She was wildfire beneath him, her skin like sunlight and her breath hot across his own wintry flesh.

Biting the flesh below her left ear he growled. "Speak my name…"

"Loki," She breathed, gasping as he pinned her wrists above her with one hand, "Loki… Loki!"

Crying out, Anna felt him vigorously thrust into her, stretching her walls and burying himself to the hilt. Instead of the familiar sense of pain at first penetration, Anna felt intense warmth surround her, her body rocking in rapid waves, pleasure pulsating through her. His movements were decisive and impossibly frenzied. Yet, as always, he seemed an artist of whatever craft he took to, even if that craft was his lover. Anna felt his need, his craving, his yearning for physical contact overwhelm him.

Caressing his neck, Anna pressed a kiss to his jaw as his thrusts became deeper, more demanding, his moans vibrating against her skin. Her own pleasure was like a steep mountain, climbing higher and higher. Her breath caught in her throat, her back arching… so close… she shuddered and cried out his name… so _close!_

But with one last tremendous, aching thrust Loki collapsed with a heavy sigh. Quivering in her arms, he rested his head upon her breast, his breath brushing coolly against her neck, the heady scent of spearmint soothing her. Anna ached. Her blood thrummed in her veins, screaming in her ears, beseeching her to beg him not to stop. Her body revolted. Shivering violently, she bit her lip at the feel of his intimate embrace all around her and it too every ounce of restraint she had not to run her hands over his slick skin until he became aroused once more- as he _always_ did –and finish the chaotic riot he had started in her blood. He had set her aflame, yet did not have the focus to watch her burn.

No, she thought, tonight was not about her. It was about him.

Stroking his hair as it lay wet against his sweat-slick neck; Anna took her mind off such selfish desires and felt something of greater importance swell in her breast. An almost maternal instinct overcame her and she felt the abrupt and demanding impulse to shield her lover from what ailed him. Wrapping her arms around him in a protective gesture she felt him burrow into her skin and she let out a deep sigh.

"What is this?" Loki glanced up from the skin at the crook of her neck; his voice hoarse and rough from love-making. "Are you displeased with me?"

"No, Loki," Anna sat up as he jerked away from her, "I-"

"Did I not please you?" Loki demanded, though not gruffly, as he took her by the forearm as she tried to slip away and off the bed. "Anna, do not-"

"It's fine!" Anna wrenched her arm from his grasp, slipping off his silken sheets and standing, reaching for her robe that lay sprawled across his bedside lounging chair. "Loki don't worry about me. It's nothing, just relax, okay?"

Her face was reddening as his gaze turned dark while he watched her hiding from him. She could see the internal affliction he faced. Loki sat there feeling worse than the scum on the bottom of his riding boots. In his selfish attempt to release his jealousy, his anger, his anguish upon the one thing he truly possessed, he had neglected to see to her needs as well. The shame of his incompetence as a husband, as a lover, weighed heavily upon his already burdened shoulders. Anna saw all this pass over his face and felt her heart breaking.

But before she could securely tie the fastenings of her robe her world jilted. Faster than lightening were his hands upon her as she was plucked from the floor and flung back onto the bed so fast it knocked the wind out of her. The robe had been snatched from around her in that one violent tumultuous flight. Gasping for breath, Anna watched him standing at the foot of his bed in all this streamlined, toned glory and while he watched her like a primal predator having cornered its prey. Shuddering, Anna felt her heart racing as he smirked, watching her squirm. Although too frightened to move, Anna flirted with the notion of running through the few halls of his chambers. She knew Loki loved the chase, but she could see the frustration and impatience in his eyes as he loomed over her.

"Loki…" Anna spoke slowly; both terrified and excited to hold his fervent green gaze.

"Do not mistake me, Anna." He growled, his jaw set hard as rock. "I am many things… terrible things… but I am _not_ a selfish lover. And I have no plans to be one tonight."

In seconds he had pounced. Before she could struggle his hands moved fluidly through the air and out from behind her two long strips of dark green silk tangled around her wrists, binding them and tying them to the bed's elegantly carved black lacquer headboard. Crying out softly, she struggled against the taut bonds and bucked when she felt Loki's cool, large hands slide along her sides.

"Shhh…" He soothed, nipping and setting open mouthed kisses across her neck and collar bones, causing her to moan softly. "Don't tell me to stop, or I'll be forced to gag you as well."

"Loki!" Anna whined, feeling him explore her with his traitorous lips, over the peaks and valleys of her torso, across the flat lands of her belly. "God, this is humiliating! I can't watch."

Squeezing her eyes shut, Anna heard his bothered sigh and his hands tied something around her face. Before she could register what was happening, he had successfully blinded her with green silk as well. Laying back in defeat, Anna huffed a breath but gasped rapidly as his hands ran intricate designs down the tender flesh of her inner thighs. Bucking once more, she felt her face heat up as her involuntary movements caused his hands to grip her all the more roughly.

"Don't be ashamed." Loki pressed a cool kiss to her temple before resuming his ministrations. "Never be ashamed, my love. Do not mistake me: you are most beautiful."

Sharp tingles spread like wildfire across her skin, his lips kissing a long trail down from her breast to her belly, and then so far south she felt herself begin to squirm. Gasping, his intent became clear as his lips caressed the tender flesh of her womanhood, ripe and pink as her blush. Crying out as his tongue darted out of his treacherous mouth; she gave a high pitched moan as he teased her clit. Her thighs brushed against his head as his tongue continued to subdue her. Struggling involuntarily against her bonds she cried out and thrashed and writhed and whimpered as he sent her over the edge again and again and again until she was sure she would die from this pleasure.

Smiling against her nether lips Loki knew exactly what he was doing to her. As he sent her reeling with another orgasm he listened to the sweet symphony of her gasps and moans, smelled the sweet heady scent of tuberose, and tasted her own unique flavor upon his lips. This, he knew in that moment, was all he ever wanted. Thor could have the Gods-forsaken throne, so long as Loki never had to leave his bed, his Lady, again.

"Loki!" She pleaded as he sent her gasping for breath for the fifteenth time in that hour. "Please, I need… I need…"

He chuckled against her burning flesh, his breath hot on her red ears. "Say it… I want to hear you say it, Anna."

"Loki," She whined, longing to fist her hands into his hair and yank it mercilessly, "I need you!"

His manhood was throbbing, aroused since her first whimper and ready for the signal. Plunging into her, he felt her hiss against his skin as he buried himself to the hilt. Groaning, he made quick work of them, hasty and dying of need. Timing his thrusts in accordance to her sweet moans, he synchronized their releases, tasting the hellfire upon her lips as she screamed out his name into his mouth. Riding out their bliss he slowly brought her back to reality, gently as if not to alarm her.

Anna felt the impossible bonds disintegrate and the blindfold lift from her eyes. Turning over onto his back, Loki brought Anna comfortably over his chest and held her there. Stroking her moist hair, he pressed soothing kisses to her brow as she trembled in his arms. He was not sure entirely when her transformation from human to goddess would be complete, but her fragile human form was unfathomably inferior in the ways of harsh lovemaking than he. While he lay there somewhat spent, she was half-crazed with exhaustion. Giving a deep, contented sigh, Anna collapsed wholly against her lover, settling into a much deserved sleep almost instantly.

But before she dozed off, she felt a faint pinprick in the back of her mind.

"Loki?" She asked, her face rising and falling with the tempo of his breaths beneath her. "Why did it take you longer than Thor to return to Asgard?"

Loki's chuckle was an earthquake under her face. "I was in Nidavellir, my love."

"Nidavellir?" Anna lifted her face from his chest. "What for?"

"For this."

Lifting up his elegant pianist fingers he produced from thin air, with a flick of his wrist, a gleaming silver ring. A marquis cut emerald, it shone dark green in the low candlelight of his chambers. Set with intricate Scandinavian infinity symbols on either side of the stone, it was slender and weighed hardly a thing as he slid it onto the third finger of her left hand.

"I believe it is an earthen custom," Loki explained as she marveled at it, her breath stolen from her lips, "To bestow a ring upon one's loved one."

"Loki…" She bit her lip, tears stinging her eyes.

"You are displeased?" He asked, his voice fragile suddenly.

"I love it," Anna breathed, throwing her arms around his neck and lavishing his face with tender kisses while he smiled, a genuine smile, "I love you."

Loki watched her sleep awhile, pondering the healing affects of a wife in his bed. Why she hadn't been born a few centuries sooner, he would never know. He was desperately in need of her. She was like a beacon of light in the dark chasm of his life. Her ancestors before her, not one of them could hold a candle to her inferno. It were as if from the moment he took his first breath in this universe, he was destined to love her unlike any other.

"Sleep well my love," He smirked into her soft golden tresses, "You're surely going to need it."

**A/N: Well, that was enough smut for one night. Hope you enjoyed that little treat. I'm only delving into the drama to ensue, oh and Loki's last words are supposed to be foreshadowing, but not like you think ;) Reviews are so inspiring and well appreciated :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So, just for clarification, I wanted Anna's attitude towards Loki in the last chapter to juxtapose heavily to her attitude towards him in the beginnings of this story. I mean, you can't get much farther apart than going from utter disgust to self-sacrifice in order to soothe the one you love. Well, the foreshadowing in Loki's words was more of a 3****rd****person perspective. Loki did not know the true weight of his words… but I do ;) Also, to avoid confusion, this chapter's beginning is loki reliving the events of the night before just before he met Anna in their bedroom in a dream/nightmare. Enjoy :)**

**P.R.**

**Chapter Eighteen: Cold as You**

Loki was plagued with nightmares that wrenched him from rest that night. Or rather, he thought, it was the memory of his father's harsh reception at the Bifrost. Heimdall had stood, stalwart and indifferent as Loki strode towards the Allfather with all the confidence of a man worthy of his pride. With an almost gleeful skip to his step, Loki beamed at his father, already eager to take him into his arms and feel the embrace he had well deserved. Defending the alliance between two realms and freeing his captive brother in the same day, Loki felt a tepid sense of pride flooding his veins.

That is- until he saw the stern, taut expression upon the Allfather's face.

"Father," Loki greeted with the customary salute and inclined his head respectfully, "I have-"

"I know what you have done, Loki." Odin had cut him off, the iron clad look in his single eye enough for Loki to swallow hard with understanding. "I know that you have roused your brother to arms, then went to claim him like a brothers-keeper."

"Father," Loki began, his façade of cold indifference slipping away, leaving him hollow and breathless, this was not what he had imagined, "I-"

"I knew as soon as Thor spoke of _visions_ of the Lady Sif captured as his rationale for leaving Asgard that you had a hand in this." Odin elaborated his voice gruff and stiff, as if chastising Loki was just as uncomfortable for him as it was for his son. "_Visions_, Loki? Is there no end to your black magic?"

"Father," Loki pressed quietly, feeling his face heat up as Heimdall stood resolutely, hearing and seeing all, "I was merely-"

"Merely what?" Odin thundered, rocking the ground below with his mighty bellow. "Merely endangering your own brother, the treaty between Svartalfheim? Endangering the people of _Asgard_?"

Odin sighed and his broad shoulders sagged a bit. Loki felt his heart sinking inside him. He felt centuries younger, a child being upbraided by his father. Except Loki had never been chastised by Odin. Thor had always been the one caught in his mischief. Loki was too smooth, too clever to get caught. That is, unless he had wanted to be. Most times Odin had played Loki's pranks off with a chuckle, though his punishments for Thor's misbehavior were temperate and often ineffectual.

"I meant no harm, really Father, I-"

"I should have you tried for this."

"Father-!"

"But," Odin halted Loki's frantic gestures with his raised palm, "Loki, since you are my son and have until this point been loyal to your kingdom, I shall pardon you this once. You shall journey to Svartalfheim this fortnight and strengthen the bonds between these worlds which you threatened to sever in your childish stupidity!"

Loki swallowed once more and held his father's gaze warily. Jaw set and tense as a strung bow string, the young god held his composer until his head ached and his stomach felt violently ill. Kneeling, Loki felt his breath coming in short gasps, his fist resting over his cold heart as it limped pitifully in his chest.

"In turn, I have named Thor… as my sole heir to the throne."

Loki felt a low ringing in his ears pick up sharply into a roaring cacophony surging through his veins, throbbing in his pulse. Dazed, stunned, reeling he began to slowly breathe again. This was the hardest blow Odin, the Allfather, the golden patriarch of Asgard, could deal his youngest son. The air rushed from Loki's lungs as if his father had actually struck him.

"Rise, Loki." Odin had commanded. "We will not speak of this further. Return to your chambers, to your new wife. I hear she has been waiting for you."

Speechless and disoriented, Loki nodded and did as his father bid him. His legs felt like the fumbling extremities of a foal. Even as the dull throb of pain gave way to bitter spite, Loki felt his fathers gaze upon him. He had almost been too distracted to see the weary glance his father threw him as he shuffled out of the Bifrost.

Almost.

Then, in his dream of course, he would return to his father's kingdom, to his halls, to his bedchamber- but she was gone. Loki tore up his chambers, shredded the curtains, smashed the furniture; he destroyed everything. Gasping like a drowning man he would call out to her, screaming her name. He would cry out until his lungs gave out, collapsing as he fell to the marble floor.

It was in this moment of his dream that he would awaken in a cold, dank sweat with Anna curled up to his side, hands unconsciously pressed to his bare chest. Pressing his cool lips to her forehead he would curse under his breath and slip back into his fitful sleep. But this time her bleary sapphire eyes fluttered open under his touch. Anna felt herself go rigid.

Gazing into his wide, frightened emerald eyes she traced her fingertips across his jaw and throat while they lay on their sides facing one another, embracing loosely.

"Loki," She bit her lip and furrowed her brow, "What's wrong?"

She felt his Adam's apple dip and rise under her fingers as he swallowed. She watched the silken lie spring to his lips before his velvety voice could reach her ears. Pressing a finger to his lips, she silenced him and sighed.

"Please," She shook her head, "Don't lie to me."

Sighing against her skin, Loki nuzzled his nose into her neck and groaned lightly.

"I dreamt… I dreamt I lost you."

Anna felt his breath ghost over her bare skin, shivering and clutching him closer instinctively. Legs entwined they lay together in the gathering morning light as it pierced the air in thin shafts, illuminating his bedchambers.

"You didn't lose me, Loki." Anna tried to laugh lightly, but her throat was too tight so it came out forced and detached. "I'm right here."

"I know…" He sighed lengthily, pressing her impossibly closer to him still, breathing deep her scent. "I know."

**Later That Week…**

Anna felt the strain in Loki's movements the next few weeks after the incident in Svartalfheim. Although he often laughed and smiled in her company, there was always some nearly undetectable evidence of rigidity. His back would be stiff and erect, or his eyes would remain cool and detached; his words would take on an emotionless drawl, or his touch would run cold over her.

Loki felt his body reel from the violent switches from misery of his day's tasks across the worlds to the vast pleasures of his and his wife's bed at night. Each time they made love Loki swore he would refuse to leave their bed, no matter the repercussions. Exploring each curve and crevice of his wife's body had instantly become one of Loki's most beloved pass-times. She was his safe haven and his constant redemption. No matter the evil and vile thoughts that reigned free over his mind at daylights shining, at night she baptized him in her love, her compassion, her unfailing acceptance. Each morning he was a new man, fresh and redeemed.

Anna had this little mannerism he adored more than any possession he owned. Just before releasing her to the greatest pleasure she ever had, Loki would feel her right hand's palm come to rest upon his chest, exactly over his heart. The first times they had made love he had not noticed it; but the more they desperately cleaved to one another, the more easily this minute gesture brought tears to his eyes. Not that he ever told her so.

Resuming her daily routine, Anna felt a shift in the atmosphere in Asgard. Although Thor had always been the golden boy, it did not seem to permeate the general feel of things until Thor's coronation day had been set in the distant future. Everyone seemed to praise him at every turn, fueling his dangerous ego until his smiles were dripping with superiority. Anna watched the jealousy in Loki's eyes turn deadly as the pattern went on. One day she made the mistake of pointing this out to her tense husband.

Mistake.

"Jealous?" Loki spat, glaring with undisguised hostility at his wife as she stood stiffly in their bedchamber. "Of what? His holier-than-thou demeanor? His disgusting smiles and fulsome chatter? What is there to be jealous of?"

"Your father's attention."

Loki froze. Clenching and unclenching his fists, he narrowed his eyes at her and set his jaw.

"What do you know of a father's attention?" Loki crossed his arms and drew himself up tall.

Anna felt the sting of his striking her most sensitive nerve. Loki was pulling out all the stops in this escalating quarrel. Anna hardly remembered how it had started. Feeling the fury wash over her, she let it pulsate out of her in slow throbbing waves. He was just a young man in pain, wishing to share it; wallow in it, but not alone. Deep down Anna knew Loki could not bear to be alone. Sighing, she shrugged and refused to be baited.

"I wouldn't know a thing, Loki." She shook her head. "I never knew my father. You should count yourself lucky."

"Lucky?" Loki had sauntered over to her, taking her shoulders roughly in his hands. "You chance to think me _lucky? _To stand by and watch my father's kingdom fall into the hands of a self-involved _imbecile?_"

"I _think_ you're underestimating your brother." Anna lifted her chin defiantly and shrugged off his firm grip. "Don't you?"

Loki fumed at this, his eyes burning holes into her flesh. She watched the glow of faint green smoke rising from his hands. Magic radiated off him like steam off dry ice. Fear and panic gripped her heart at the sight of it, but Anna knew Loki was more likely to maim himself than lay a hand upon her in anger.

"So," Loki hissed, his voice like searing embers, "You've joined those pitiful lemmings in their worship of my pretty brother, eh? Fine, I'll not have myself a resentful wife. Go, run along and play _war_ with my brother and his little minions."

Sighing agitatedly, Anna crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Loki-"

"I said go!"

"Loki-"

"_Go!_"

Jumping slightly, Anna brushed past him roughly as she made her way towards the door. This seemed to catch him off guard, knocking him aside like that. He watched her leave out his bedchamber doors, his hands aching to reach out and draw her back to him, apologize and make sweet love to her. He longed to tie her up to his bed right then and there and finally make a solid pact never to leave her or their bed again.

"I think I'll be sleeping in Sif's guest room tonight." Anna called over her shoulder as she rushed out the door, tears in her eyes. "And Loki… I hope you're happy, living like this."

She did not linger to hear his reply.

**That Afternoon…**

"Thor?"

Turning from his duel with a nonexistent foe in the sparring courtyard, the golden prince halted his actions and bowed low to the little blonde lady at his side.

"Hail, Lady Anna." Thor welcomed his friend warmly. "Where is my brother at this hour, if not at your hip?"

Anna nearly quirked a smile, almost. "I'm not sure. Anyways, Thor I have a favor to ask of you."

"Name it, Lady." Thor drew himself up tall in his battle attire, gleaming golden armor shining in the low sunlight.

Anna took a deep breath and felt the simmering burn of betrayal sweep over her skin.

"I need a guide. I want you to take me to the Well of Mimir."

**A/N: Sorry, another short chapter, but they will be longer soon *pinkie promises* Anyways, I wanted to heat up the conflict between Loki and Anna before this next installment. Reviews are kindnesses! **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Wow, I am really blown away with the support you guys keep giving *tears up*. I only hope not to disappoint. This story is supposed to blend into the movie and give Loki a whole new reason to covet the Cosmic Cube, if that clarifies anything…**

**Chapter Nineteen: Never Unseen **

Loki paced outside his bedroom later that day. Hands clasped behind his back, he hardly knew how to approach his wounded little wife. Her words had stung, but his must have driven themselves deep; of this he was sure and quite ashamed of. Head inclined, bowing itself as if overwhelmed with the weight of the situation he shuffled his boots across the floor of the hall, too hesitant to move yet too emboldened to pause. Caught in a perpetual state of zugzwang he began to grind his teeth until he had the unbearable impulse to open the door.

Wrenching it nearly off the hinges, Loki stood in the doorway as Anna's handmaid was still straightening up the mess Loki had made earlier when Anna had initially left. Her voice was curt, as he felt he deserved.

"She's not here."

**Somewhere outside Midgard…**

The Well of Mimir was located in the mountainous regions surrounding Midgard. A hairs breath away from the outskirts of Jotunheim, Thor felt his uneasiness at their journey settle into his bones. Riding down the Bifrost had been relatively simple, but the blast of ice and frozen wind to his face and joints was enough to unnerve him. Thor never liked Jotunheim, but anything for his brother's little wife.

Anna, on the other hand, seemed to be fairing quite well in the bitter frost. Although her pale skin shivered in the overcast while they both trudged through the snow laden slope of the hills. The desolate moonscape was a fine view in Anna's eyes, matching her mood perfectly. Lonely, she mused, wistful almost.

"We are nearly there," Thor nodded to the upward curve of the hill through where the frozen river drew into the narrow embrace of a slender gulch, "Just ahead there."

Nodding, Anna felt the numbness in her hands and wrung them alive again. Her fur-lined hood framed her bloodless face as they traversed the uneven icy floor of the gulch. Swaying in a carefully choreographed dance to avoid the razor sharp, glassy edges of the walls beside them as well as tread carefully over the ice covering of the river below. Anna could feel the water beneath pulse by below the surface with an almost animalistic heartbeat. Then- out of nowhere –it cracked beneath her feet as she followed the warrior prince ahead.

Gasping, Anna felt two large, warm hands lift her just before her face made contact with the jagged wall beside her. Thor lifted her upright with a pained expression upon his face.

"Your hands…" He pursed his lips and frowned.

Glancing down, Anna bit her lip as she watched the dark red blood flow freely over her palms where the wall had cleanly sliced them when she tried to hold herself up. Motioning for her to stand still, Thor tore off a strip of his cape and tied it securely around her wounds, the color matching her bloodstains, much to their amusement.

"Thank you," Anna nodded, "Let's just get this over with."

**In Asgard…**

Loki stormed up to where Heimdall stood resolute over the threshold of the universe. With a deadly glint in his eye, Loki knew Heimdall saw that he was not one to be trifled with in that moment. Taking a deep breath, Heimdall closed his eyes momentarily as if mentally preparing himself for the torrent of energy that was the younger prince.

"Hail, Heimdall." Loki gave a lilting smile, a glimmer of sardonic madness in his eye. "You wouldn't happen to see where my pretty little wife is at this hour, now would you?"

"Odinson," Heimdall sighed, "I see all, I know all. Tell _me_, what serpents have you stepped upon to have your pretty little wife fleeing Asgard in such a frenzy?"

Loki felt his face cracking, like a glass of water freezing over and shattering along the edges. Gritting his teeth, Loki forced a grin but felt his stomach retch vilely.

"Tell me where she is, Heimdall." Loki seethed, clenching his fists.

"In Jotunheim," Heimdall rolled his eyes over the sea of stars in the distance while Loki fumed, "With your brother."

Loki felt his head reeling. What in the nine realms was she doing in _Jotunheim?_ Fear for her safety was violently squelched by his overwhelming desire to ring his brothers neck for guiding her there. Think, Loki, think! What in Asgard was in Jotunheim that she would possibly want t-

-The Well…

**The Well of Mimir…**

"This is it?"

Anna gestured to the little pool of black water where the river dipped into the canyon floor to some unseen underground network of rivers and streams. A round room surrounded by frozen canyon walls so high one could barely make out the sky above, the little well was a small thing to compare to the powerful legends about it back home. Anna pondered this as she took tentative steps towards the bubbling waters. Some underground hot spring probably fed heat enough upwards to melt this surface of the waning ice-laden river, just enough to form this little pool.

The surface was like black marble and did not ripple or shift like normal water. Still as death, it simply sat there as if nothing in time had ever changed here. These rocky walls had probably not been touched for thousands of years, changeless and immortal and effortlessly disturbing. Standing there in the engulfing silence Anna felt Thor's curious gaze upon her back.

"The Well will ask for something in return for a glimpse within its depths." Thor cautioned as Anna knelt before the glassy black waters.

Resting there upon her knees she felt the agony of the ice's bite through her dress and cape and settle itself into her joints. Bowing her head like a high priestess offering her blood for spiritual cleansing, Anna nodded her head to acknowledge the young prince before drawing her index finger inches over the eerie midnight surface. Tentatively she let her fingertip dip slightly into the water, the surface not breaking, but rather shifting like a vat of oil. It was thick and syrupy seeming, but clear and runny as any other water over her skin.

In that moment she felt a shock wave roll over her entire body, like a streak of lightening across the vast Jotun sky. Jilted, Anna felt her eyes roll back and her skin go numb. There was a screaming silence and a voiceless shriek in her ears. Everything was still and erupting around her. Lost in the feeling of belonging there, in that moment, she felt the hazy clarity subdue her. She faintly heard Thor speaking her name gently, his hand upon her shoulder, drawing her back to reality.

"It wants my immortality." Anna felt herself whisper, as if the words were someone else's upon her lips.

"What?" Thor gasped. "Anna you mustn't!"

"I have to!" Anna grit her teeth and felt the tears freeze themselves over the numb planes of her face. "I have to see them again… just once."

In that moment, in the blinding freeze of Jotunheim, Anna felt a longing more powerful than anything she had ever experienced before. She panged for her warm bed in California, her sunny little garden and her job in town and her mother's firm embrace and her fireplace and her lazy summer afternoons and school and the promise of her future and her little sister's dimples-

-Lucy. The thought of her sister alone was enough for Anna to thrust her whole hand into the Wells eerie black surface. Blinding pain as she had never felt before electrified her. Wide-eyed but unseeing she felt the golden haze surrounding her body, her soul, begin to fade. Like a second layer of clothing stripped from her, she shivered in the cold as her immortality was wrenched from her. Fragile, painstakingly frigid and already succumbing to exposure, she was shocked to find her eyes blinking and focusing in on not the little hole in the gulch, but… the sunny setting of her front porch.

_"Morning, Mrs. A." A young man, Ryan, called up to Anna's mother who sat alone on the porch swing. _

_Her mother's face was sunk, sullen and her eyes were far-away looking. Her body was abnormally frail and Anna assumed this was due to losing her 'only' child in this world to lupus. Watching them, Anna felt her heart sink. So, she thought, Lucy is really-_

_"I was watching the news," Ryan went on, his face and words polite, the face of a boy trying to coax a frightened kitten towards his palm, "They say police may have some more leads."_

_"That's nice." Anna's mother, Victoria, said hollowly, the only indication that she had heard him._

_"I'm really sorry, Mrs. A." Ryan said sincerely. "Losing a daughter-"_

_"I haven't lost her!"_

_Anna nearly jumped in her own vision as her mother's stare turned steely, her frail hands clutching the sides of the porch swing with a white-knuckle grip. Wild-eyed, Victoria glared at the young man and twisted her face into a painful expression. Autumn leafs swirled across the scene like the cue of a movie. One flew past Anna's face, nearly caressing her cheek._

_"I know," Ryan quickly chose to change his words, "We just haven't found her yet. But we will, Mrs. A. I swear we will."_

_"Yes," Victoria began to slip back into her dazed stupor, going soft and bony again, "Yes we will."_

_Anna felt her head begin to throb. 'Found her yet' she pondered. Had Lucy run away? No, Anna thought bitterly, she would have succumbed to her illness months ago…_

_"Momma," the little strawberry blonde girl herself came swinging out the front door and up into the porch swing with a stack of papers in her hands, "I got our phone number right this time. Where do you want these?"_

_Anna felt her jaw drop. There, standing in full glowing health was her baby sister. It were as if none of the previous signs of disease had plagued her little button features. Wait, Anna thought, Lucy was supposed to be dying. How-?_

_The answer was simple: Loki. God of lies, Master of Mischief, Wielder of Wiles. Anna felt the truth hit her like a clap across the face. He had fabricated it, all of it. The last visit home, the last goodbyes of her family, all lies. Her stomach wretched and she felt her head grow dangerously light. Everything was floating, fading, sharpening. A stab to her gut came when one of the leaflets clutched in Lucy's petite hands came fluttering to the ground just under Anna's gaze._

'_Missing: Anna Maeva Alden._

_Gone since: July 7__th__, 2011._

_If found please call: ***-***-****'_

_Beneath the description below her house's number was a picture of her. Her senior photo. She was smiling over her shoulder, her hair blowing in the wind with the beach's sunset beside her as she sat in the sand. The sight of it nearly sent Anna into hysterics. _

_No, she thought, everything was beginning to fade away. Pulled at the seams like a piece of fabric, Anna felt her mind ripping apart. Her heart wrenched in her chest. How could Loki do this to her? How could he-_

"How _could_ he?"

Anna sat back on her haunches at the base of the pool. The Well was bubbling like some proverbial cauldron. Stunned and heaving labored breaths, Anna felt the sting of the water as it dripped down her arm, soaking her hand's wounds. Thor was clutching her shoulders, trembling as if not knowing what to make of the scene before him.

Gasping, Anna felt a sob rip through her. Her palms wounds were but trifles beside the roaring fire building an unbearable pressure within her. Just beneath her skin she was a chaotic torrent of heat and fiery anguish; much like the serene pool beside her, placid upon the surface, intolerably tumultuous just under the glassy surface. Her blood boiled, her pulse rang in her ears, her mouth was open in a silent scream. Stomach acid churned within her, making her sick to the bones. Yet she was unfathomably numb, like a dazed nerve cell just before the shock subsides and the pain takes hold.

From behind, her attention was torn away with a dark shadow casting itself over her and Thor.

"Who do we have here?"

**A/N: Bum Bum BUM! Dramadramadramadramadrama… hehehe. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Believe me, things are heading south quickly. Is it Loki behind them? Or something else? I'll let you ponder this awhile… ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**"A truth that's told with bad intent beats all the lies you can invent."**

**William Blake**

**(Great song to listen to this chapter is 'Somewhere Else' by Lauren King)**

**Chapter Twenty: The Lies You Invented**

By the time Anna managed to rise to her feet, her legs trembling like a newborn foal, Thor had already raised Mjollnir with a ferocious snarl. Numbly grasping for her quiver behind her, Anna felt her hands fumble over her stock of blue feathered arrows, her bow clutched with a death grip in her left hand. Through the narrow passage there stood a small troupe of men so staggeringly tall and grotesque Anna felt herself freeze with fright as she watched them.

_Frost Giants…_

Their eyes were a terrible blood red, and they hardly ever blinked. Rippling blue muscles up and down their stocky bodies, their right arms were sheathed in a piercing icicle. Hairless, leering and cracking gap-toothed grins they came storming into the little circular crevice with thudding footfalls. The ice beneath their feet cracked and spider webbed.

"You have invaded Jotun territory." One of them sniggered as Thor brought down one of his companions.

Thor wiped the sweat from his brow and grit his teeth. "Tell your King that the holy Wells are places of peace."

The ring-leader, the tallest of the frost giants, chuckled. "You think that we are subjects to that fool, King Laufey? He cowers in his broken citadel while his people starve. No, we are… _independent _Jotuns. My tribe and I do not adhere to Jotunheim's laws… _or_ its treaty with Asgard."

The tallest Jotun's icicle arm came crashing down upon Thor's hammer, and it shattered into two pieces. Crying out, the Jotun reeled and called for a retreat. Anna strung an arrow, not to kill, but simply to slow them down. Biting her lip to keep herself from shaking so, she let it fly and watched with a sigh as it hardly brushed past one of the Jotun's shoulders, nicking him. It was not even enough to gain his attention.

Thor followed the band of Jotun's into the narrow passage and the snow laden mountainside beyond in fierce battle. Anna felt herself growing ill at the thought of following suit. Her arms ached and her fingers grew so numb her weapon slid from her grasp. Fumbling to pick it up Anna sobbed dryly as her traitorous fingers were too bloodless to follow orders. Giving a small cry she abandoned her bow and threw her quiver to the ground in fury. Cursing this weak mortal form, she wondered how anyone got anything done back on Earth.

Lifting her fingers to her eyes, she nearly burst into tears at the sight of her glow-less skin. Free of its golden haze, her skin seemed so dull, so mortal. She felt the creeping of death upon her body, like a clock ticking away under her flesh, calculating the exact date and time of her natural death. Treading over the cracked ice of the river to the narrow gulch, Anna watched it shimmer and glow in the faint traces of sunlight above, rippling light like the aurora borealis. Breath coming out in short spurts and visible in little puffs of white, she bit back several sobs.

Never one to let her anger hinder her, Anna felt it raging within her. A fire unlike anything Anna had ever felt was burning so hotly under her skin she feared she'd melt into the river below.

"Anna…"

Flickering her eyes up towards the sickeningly familiarity of that velvety voice as it caressed her ears, Anna stopped abruptly in her tracks, the ice crackling beneath her footfalls. Gritting her teeth, Anna glared and stood her ground, even as it moaned and creaked beneath her. Standing in his winter wear, was her husband, Loki. His face was bloodless and matched her own skin. Eyes like a wild animals they were feral and a piercing green hue. His fingers twitched at his side, as if contemplating reaching out towards her, but afraid of her reaction.

Good, Anna thought, you should be.

"Anna," Loki gave a ghost of a smile, "Thank the Allfather you are unharmed. I was so-"

"I'm going home, Loki." Anna cut him off, her voice like the pinpricks of ice that pervaded her bones as she stood in the cold.

"Good," Loki nodded, holding out one hand for her to grasp, "It was about time we-"

"No, Loki." Anna shook her head, tensing as he stepped towards her. "I'm not going back to Asgard. I'm going _home_. To Earth."

Loki's face screwed itself into a mixture of pain and understanding. "So you did gaze into the Well. I had hoped the Jotun rebels would have reached you before then."

"You-" Anna gasped, icy air tearing at her throat. "You sent them on us?"

Loki tensed slightly, as if betrayed by his own tongue.

"It was the only way to stop you before I could reach you."

"And I suppose you'll be telling Thor they came of their own accord?" Anna seethed, taking a step backwards under Loki's hot green stare. "Another lie… Why didn't you just tell me the truth, Loki? Why did you lie to me about… about everything? About my sister, my mom- my _mom!_ She's worried sick about me!"

Loki's face was emotionless, but his pursed lips betrayed his unease. "Anna, I only wished to protect you-"

"Protect me?" Anna shook as she spoke, her mortal form already succumbing to the cold, her white hot anger the only respite. "Protect me from _what?_ Knowing that I'll never see them again? Knowing that you would take a girl away from her family for the sake of a dead-woman's promises? The only thing you should have _protected_ me from, Loki, is you!"

Loki stood in silence, stunned and reeling from her speech.

"Tell me the truth, Loki, for once in your life." Anna felt the sting of her tears as they froze upon her cheeks. "Why did you do it? Tell me the truth!"

"I did it," Loki paused to wet his lips, lowering his gaze, "I did it because I love you."

Anna stood in silence a moment. His face was sincere, his hands clasped behind his back as if in contrition. She felt a wave of pain wash over her, nearly knocking her off her feet. She needed warmth, and even Loki's cool skin would be a wonderful sanctuary in this frozen wasteland. But she couldn't do it, couldn't reach out and entangle herself in his warmth. Something was telling her she'd never get the chance to.

"Because you love me." Anna repeated hollowly, taking another step back over the crackling ice. "But you couldn't love me enough to let me go, could you?"

"Anna," Loki's voice became sharp all at once, "Anna do not-"

Shaking her head as more tears sprang from her eyes, Anna felt her heart shattering like the loose shards of ice below.

"Why couldn't you just let me go, Loki?" Anna sobbed blindly. "I loved you, but now I can't feel _anything_."

"_Anna_." Loki hissed, taking a step towards her, his face pulled into a tense expression. "Don't move, I-"

"_Stop!_" Anna cried. "Just stop it! I can't think clearly anymore. All I want to do is just go home and forget all about this, even if I know I never will."

"Anna!" Loki snapped. "Come away from the river! Come-"

But his words were cut short, as the ice began to snap beneath her feet while she took careful steps backwards, Anna felt some word bubble to her lips, but she was silenced as the ice shattered neatly beneath her- and she went under.

The water was like fire and ice against her skin, the rush of the current pulling her under and over again and again. She heard Loki screaming out her name as she scraped the surface of the ice covered river several times. Lungs burning, she felt her sight wavering as her world tumbled and whirled all around her in a blur of darkness and fervent hands scraping the ice above her. Were they her hands, in the water, trying to break the surface? Or were they Loki's slender pianist fingers clawing away at the ice. The hands were bleeding, blood dotting the ice. They were indeed Loki's hands.

Loki felt his world crashing all around him. He could not focus his energy enough to form a spell on his lips, such was his scattered mind. If he broke the ice with magic, it could kill her, but his hands were not enough to break the surface. She was quickly being flung towards the Well of Mimir. Loki felt his heart drop. If she flowed into the Well, she would be obliterated. Crying out hoarsely, he felt helpless to save her. Beating his hands against the ice as he followed her, he numbly watched his hands bleed profusely, enough to kill a mortal.

_-mortality…_

It all made sense, he thought, why her skin had lost its Asgardian glow, why her extremities had trembled. How had he not seen it? She had sacrificed her immortality. She was a mortal now, and he had to save her.

Just as her body was nearly swept away into the Well, Loki watched the mighty steel of Mjollnir crash down upon the river's frozen surface. Reaching into the watery hole created, Loki grasped his lover in his hands and hauled her onto the river's surface while Thor stood watching, unable to comprehend his brother's pain.

"Anna…" Loki brushed his fingertips over her jaw line, the elegant planes of her angular face. "My Anna…"

Her eyes fluttered open and Loki felt his heart trill, water spurted from her lips as she coughed feebly. "Loki…?"

"I'm here," Loki was choked with sobs, his voice pitiful, like a child's, "I'm right here, Anna. We have to move you, we have to get you to a healing room, we-"

"Loki…" Anna sighed and closed her eyes, her entire body numb, a bluish pale pallor all across her skin.

Loki felt tears sting his eyes. She was so small and fragile in his arms. He could feel the numbered beats of her mortal heart ticking away. Too battered and frozen to survive a flight to Asgard, her body was precious glass in his grasp.

"Anna-"

"Hush, Loki." Anna furrowed her brows. "I don't… I don't want to hear you… talking like that… like I'm… like I'm breaking…"

Clutching her hand to his heart, Loki cradled her head in his other arm, her flesh as cold as the water surging beneath them. Colder than him even. Her clear blue eyes were closing.

"Don't, Anna!" Loki shook her awake almost violently.

"I-I… I for… I forgive you… Loki." Anna sighed, her voice as delicate as a summer's breeze. "And… I-I… I still…"

Loki hung on to her every word like a lifeline. His heart, which had until this moment never truly broken, was shattering all around him. It was the cool indifference of her face, his fumbling fingers grasping her, the way Thor stood off to the side that crawled under his skin and tore his heart into slender slivers. He felt it, the last breath hovering on her lips, coming out in a great trembling sigh.

"I still love you…"

Her heart's beats, so remote now, had ceased altogether now.

Everything was fading around him. His screams as Thor held him away as the Valkyries came for her soul. He fought to hold her to him, and failed, as they carried her golden soul away in a chariot tethered to winged horses. The farewell she deserved, Thor said fervently, it was hopeless to try and keep her here. It was suicide to fight the Valkyries, to venture to the afterlife and retrieve another. Loki roared that he would welcome it. Or, at least that was what he fought to say. His words were coming in ebbing and flowing tides, rushed and stifled. Choking, he felt Thor carry him over his shoulder to the Bifrost threshold of Jotunheim. Loki felt the voided nothing and the crush of everything upon him.

"You let her get away!" Loki cursed his brother. "You led her here! You let her die! _You let her die!_"

Loki past out from breathless screaming.

**A/N: Don't hate me! *cowers* It had to be done. Anna could not possibly make an appearance in the Thor movie, and I wanted her to blend into Loki's story. Don't worry, all will be explained in the next chapter. Hope you're all as shocked and stunned as I hoped ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so long coming, and it breaks my heart to end this story. But do not fear! Once the Avengers comes out (next summer) I will be doing a new story that will hopefully bring Loki and Anna together at last. So, for now, I hope this last chapter gives a little solace to those mourning the loss of our heroine, who is based on a real life friend of mine I've lost quite recently **

**R.I.P Anna…**

**Epilogue: Somewhere Else**

_Loki held the child in his arms as he sat. Vali was nearly too heavy to tote around anymore, while his persistent questions ringing endlessly in his father's ears. _

"_How many worlds are there again, father?" Vali asked, his voice quite developed for a three year old, his vernacular without reproach._

"_Nine," Loki mussed up his son's dark hair, gazing into Vali's wandering blue eyes, "Nine is our sacred number."_

"_What holds them up again, father?"_

"_The great tree, Yggdrassil."_

"_Oh."_

…

"_How do we travel to other worlds again, father?"_

"_Vali," Anna came sweeping into the little garden through one of the stone archways, "Don't talk your poor father's ears off."_

_Narvi's little hand rested in her slender white fingers as they made their way through her garden and towards the Asgardian prince. Loki's son's dark hair stuck out in little tufts of raven black, Narvi's eyes mirroring his father's deep emerald orbs. He was a quiet child, Narvi, but his sharp wit and silver tongue were already making their appearances as he grew. Vali leapt from Loki's lap and ran to his mother, burying his face in the pale green velvet of her dress. _

_Whispering something in his brother's ear, Vali clasped Narvi's hand in his and they scampered away. Their silver laughter echoed in the golden halls of Asgard. _

"_They're growing too fast," Loki observed, drawing his startled wife into his lap when she drew near, "Not nearly enough time to be young."_

"_That's what they get for being part human." Anna giggled lightly as he nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck and groaned. _

_Sobering, Loki lay his head upon his wife's frail shoulder and sighed contentedly._

"_They are perfect." He murmured. "Equal, in every way."_

"_Well," Anna smiled softly, "Twins __do__ run in my family. It was bound to happen."_

_Loki smirked and held his little wife closer still. "My family-"_

-This was where Loki would always wake.

Sitting up in his black silk sheets, Loki woke in a cold sweat. It had been this way since… since s_he_ had left him. The visions he had once foreseen when she was alive had become his never failing nightmare. A heavenly blessing in the dead of night, these visions of the life he would have led, became bitter poison upon his tongue at the first sign of morning. It was always the same: two sons, two perfect little princes of Asgard, and his little miracle of a wife at his side.

Sighing, he slid his metal helmet upon his head, horns gleaming satanically in dawn's faint light. Sif and the others had left him. He would send the Destroyer upon them this morning, as was his plan. He wanted to watch Thor suffer, wanted to watch his human _plaything _die on his accord. Thor would suffer the same pain and agony that he, Loki, had to suffer at the hands of his careless brother.

"He let her die…" Loki whispered fervently, his sacred chant. "He let them take her away… He let her die…"

Now, Thor would pay…

**At The Bifrost's Broken Bridge…**

"I could have done it!" Loki cried, his voice frail and quaking as he swung from Gungnir, from his brother's grasp, begging his eyes not to shed a tear. "For you! For all of us!"

Images of his sons, his wife flashing before him.

Loki gazed up into his father's passive face. Although unmoved, Odin's eyes betrayed his radiating disappointment however. Then, he spoke those two little words Loki had grown to despise over the events of the past year.

"No, Loki." Odin whispered.

_No, Loki… _Over and over in his head her voice rang out like an echoing bell… _No, Loki… No, Loki… No, Loki… No, Loki… No, Loki… _Again and again those words spun around in his wind, whirling and entwining themselves fiercely around the thin surface of his sanity, pressing down, down, down…

_No, Loki…_

"Loki-NO!" Thor's roar echoed in Loki's head as his fingers grew slack around the end of Gungnir.

To fall into oblivion, Loki thought, and land in the arms of my beloved…

He closed his eyes and smiled…

**Earth…**

Loki seethed. He writhed. He spat and cursed and snapped and hexed the entirety of this bloody world. The only solace was the faint glow of the cosmic cube. That little glowing device, clear blue as _her _eyes. With its power he could do anything, create anything, destroy anything... even _bring back the dead._

He could do it. It was so simple, he thought, mere child's play, really. He would bring her back, take back the life he would have had, the life he wanted, the life he _deserved._ But, of course, not before extracting a little revenge while he was at it. There was no harm in stirring a little _chaos_…

_…right?_

**A/N: And thus, c'est fini. Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? I'm all ears ;)**


End file.
